


【盾铁/贱虫ABO】You are not alone.

by Dandan_lovespidey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandan_lovespidey/pseuds/Dandan_lovespidey
Summary: 接内战，ABO我铁带球跑梗，盾铁，虫铁虫亲情向，贱虫





	【盾铁/贱虫ABO】You are not alone.

【盾铁/贱虫ABO】You are not alone.

 

Chapter 001.

“Mr.Stark……Oh no！！……Mr.Stark！！Please……”

Tony觉得自己骗过来的这孩子真是太聒噪了，自己刚被一个傻逼alpha抛弃，oh不，Tony·Stark赌上自己的尊严，这绝对不是抛弃！自己才不是被抛弃的那个，是的，是的……某个傻逼队长背叛了自己的信任！！不仅扔了盾还TM扔下Tony·废铁侠·Stark在西伯利亚……等等！才不是扔下！

“Mr.Stark……你……你还好吗……”

Oh，孩子别再喊了……除了这堆盔甲快连着我一起冻成冰坨子以外……好吧……确实不太好……

“hey，Mr.Stark……我抓住你了！Mr.Stark！……”

OMG！你这熊孩子在西伯利亚居然直接抱着一坨冰冻钢铁侠？！Shit！Tony绝望地想着，要是我TM还有一点力气能张嘴的话我一定要骂死这个熊孩子！……等等？！蜘蛛明明是节肢动物为什么我会觉得暖和了？Shit！这孩子不会就穿了一件连体睡衣就来了吧？？？天哪……

“……Oh……天哪我粘在Mr.Stark的盔甲上了！！……”

MD……我就知道……Tony觉得自己更加绝望了……希望这傻孩子还带了帮手过来……

“……看来我们得把你和Mr.Stark一起运回去了。”

“Well,that's alright. 不过动作要快点……Mr.Stark情况很不好……恩……看起来我还是贴上去比较好！”

Tony还没来得及庆幸这傻孩子总算聪明一回记得带人，就听到一连串布料被蛮力撕扯的声音，紧接着，冰冷的盔甲上似乎压上了什么，在西伯利亚的寒风中几乎要冻成Tony·冰棍·Stark的废铁侠几乎要面瘫了的脸颊就被一双温暖的手紧紧捧住。

仅仅是来自一双手的温暖，似乎就可以融化Tony全身的寒意。没有被Cap盾牌击垮，没有被速冻盔甲打败的Tony，在感受了脸颊上的温暖后，意识陷入了黑暗。

======复仇者大厦======

连续一周，来自黑寡妇的怒吼和来自蜘蛛侠喋喋不休的疑问几乎逼疯了Friday这个才出生不久的人工智能。即使没有像Jarvis那样的情感模块，Friday也觉得这种时候她应该生气了。然而遗憾的是，从被Vision和Spider man从西伯利亚那个鬼地方挖回来起，她的Boss，Tony就陷入了深度昏迷，而更令人不安的是，全身检查显示，Friday可怜的boss在去西伯利亚前竟然肚子里踹了个球——正是这个结果让黑寡妇变成了一个充满了愤怒、内疚甚至有些歇斯底里的炸药桶。

“Oh，shit！！！”Natasha一拳砸在那张价值不菲的办公桌上，“该死的我从来没有这么痛恨过这些家伙！！……包括我自己！！”

从Tony昏迷起就擅自搬进复仇者大厦的Peter咬着一块墨西哥卷饼看着今天第五次从Mr.Stark的病房门口路过又发飙的黑寡妇，最终还是没忍住开口说话的欲望：“Emmm……”

“Stop！”正在爆炸状态的Natasha一个眼神就打断了Peter的发言，“我不需要安慰……”

Peter努力把嘴里的卷饼咽下去：“Em……不，我是说……Vision来了。”

Nat闻言回头，果然看见了正穿墙而过的Vision。

墙正穿到一半的Vision被Peter和Nat“深情”凝视地差点卡在墙里：“Well，根据对Mr.Stark身体检查数据的分析，孩子应该已经三个月大了，目前情况还算稳定……只不过，西伯利亚的低温会造成后遗症……Mr.Stark的情况也不算太好，虽然伤势已经好转，但是介于他患有严重的PTSD，不排除会有心理疾病并发的可能性……此外怀孕对他的心脏等器官都会产生很大的负担……”

Nat伸手捂住了自己的双眼：“……一切都得等这个混蛋醒来……”

TBC.

 

Chapter 002.

Tony·Stark醒了。

他现在希望自己可以再睡个十天半个月的……Oh，即使睡个十年八年也是可以的！

Tony表示自己好不容易从一片温暖， 额……跟西伯利亚的寒风比起来复仇者大厦简直是温暖的天堂不是么，温暖的黑暗里挣扎出来，一睁眼就看到Peter和Nat像是见了鬼一样扑过来，并且迎接自己的居然不是黑寡妇牌大腿杀，而是一双通红的眼睛和一个黑寡妇牌拥抱……Oh My God……这简直是太惊悚了，Tony险些以为自己已经活不过5秒了。

紧接着他就宁可自己活不过5秒了，毕竟，Well，即使是一个正宗的omega，在和自己的前夫——是的，Tony·傲娇·Stark已经决定把那个愚蠢的Cap定义为前夫了，记住，是过去式了！——alpha前夫和一个alpha小情人（？）跑了之后，知道自己肚子里居然揣了一个球，显然这个球有一半属于那个前夫……Well，这简直是个大灾难！

“等等……我真的不是在做梦？！”Tony抬起酸痛的右手用力揉了揉额头，“我TM真的醒了？Hey，Nat你是在说我肚子里揣着个宝宝跟某个……咳，打了一场内战……这不可能！我一点都没有感觉！”

Vision靠着墙，歪着头思考了两秒钟：“实际上，我认为这是因为Mr.Stark你在孕期……不仅完全没有对自己进行保护……大量摄入咖啡因、饮食不规律、睡眠不足、激烈运动，我是说打架……也许是这些造成了信息素和激素的紊乱。”

Tony摸摸靠回了床上，你说的好有道理我竟然无法反驳：“……OK……那么现在……你们的意思是说这个孩子在这么折腾之后居然还完好无损地呆在我肚子里？！”

Nat抱着胸冷哼了一声：“完好无损？Tony，看看你自己身上的伤……这叫完好无损？”

Tony被Nat斜眼看得举起双手：“OK……我的锅……等等这才不是我的错！又不是我惹得麻烦，Oh shit！”

“Emmm……”自从Tony醒来就默默趴在床边盯着Tony肚子看的Peter打断了一场即将爆发的争吵，“Mr.Stark？如果，我是说如果，你想要生下他的话……我可以和你一起养这个孩子吗？……我是说，如果你愿意的话……”这孩子显然从头到尾都不在状态。

Tony和Nat同时转头看向这个一脸无辜的大男孩儿，被Peter无意中使出的pikapika纯洁眼神攻击不幸击中的Tony愣了半晌才开口道：“当，当然，我是说，这毕竟是我的孩子……我当然要留下他了！”

Peter闻言立刻毫不吝啬地释放了一个bulinbulin微笑攻击：“Wooh这真是太好了，Mr.Stark，我一定会好好努力……Oh，如果他是个男孩儿我可以带他荡秋千，蜘蛛能力用来陪孩子玩也相当方便……”

“咳咳”在一旁看不下去的Vision打断了Peter的长篇大论，“我认为现在的问题是要搞清楚，Well，也许本来就很清楚了，Mr.Stark孩子的父亲的问题。”

当看到三个人都开始认真听自己的发言，Vision才继续下去：“根据资料，大多数omega在孕期都需要他们的alpha在身边，双方的信息素交融产生某种化学反应，从而保证孩子能够正常发育……不过，根据Friday提供的数据显示，至少在近期，即使Mr.Stark完全没有接收到任何alpha的信息素，孩子的身体发育也没有任何异常……”

Nat揉了揉额角，显然作为一个beta的她并不是很明白：“所以，这是在说我们不用担心Steve不在的问题了吗？”

Tony立刻就瞪了过去：“Hey！我从来没说过这个孩子的他的！听着，这是我的孩子，我的！！”

Peter则立刻履行了要和Tony一起养孩子的诺言：“别生气，Mr.Stark，这当然是你的孩子……（小声）Natasha你知道的，孕期的omega情绪不稳定的……”

Tony则伸手捏住了Peter软软的脸颊：“Hey，Spidey，我听见了哦！”

“%……&*……*&*……&￥##%￥%&”

Vision很努力想要分析一下现在的状况，紧接着他就放弃了：“Em，Mr.Stark，我认为接下来的话你需要认真听……”显然这次幻视不准备等三个人的注意力都在自己身上了，“根据你之前的表现可以推测到，Mr.Stark，你一定没有好好上生理课……所以我认为，在你痊愈之后的第一件事就是学习如何安全地度过孕期、以及带孩子，当然学习者还包括了我们所有人。鉴于我们人手不太够，我建议这件事也应该通知Miss.Potts。所以……我已经让Friday这么做了。Miss.Potts现在应该就在路上。”

“……”

“……”

“……”Nat露出了这段时间来第一个微笑，“终于来了个能真正帮上忙的人了。”

 

Chapter 003.

Pepper的到来成功让Tony·嘴硬·Stark从一个逞强臭屁鬼被镇压成一个安分守己的omega……科科……怎么可能？！实际上Tony在勉强能下床之后就开始用折磨周围人的方式发泄自己过多的精力。

“Hey Spidey，愿意帮你亲爱的Tony去隔壁街区最贵的的日料店买一份海鲜刺身吗？记得要双倍芥末和酱油~”嘴里还塞着Nat从唐人街打包来的酸辣粉的Tony毫不客气地点起了晚餐的菜色，“Oh，Nat这玩意儿真是太棒了，我要把这家店买下来！”

忠实执行和Tony一起养孩子宣言的Peter粘在门口挠了挠头：“Mr.Stark，我听说中国有一句话叫……酸儿辣女……Mr.Stark，难道你怀的是双胞胎吗？”

“噗……咳咳”自作自受的Tony愤怒地挥了挥手，“好了连体服宝宝，快去买刺身吧！！！”

……半夜……

“Tony……”有着蔚蓝大海般双眸的男人嘴唇微起，抛下手中的盾牌，“I’m not getting back, forever.（我不会回来，永远）”

“You are alone!!! You never think of others!!!（你独自一人！你从不为他人着想！）”有着棕色长发的女人一边后退一边说道。

“I’m gonna leave.（我要离开了。）”火红色卷发的女人转身离开。

“Mr.Stark, I’m sorry.（抱歉。）”穿着红蓝紧身衣的男孩也渐渐消失了。

“Sir……”熟悉的电子音也渐渐消失。

“NO！！！！！！！Please……Don’t leave me……Ahhhhhhhhh（不！！！拜托……别离开我……）”Tony不知第几次从恶梦中惊醒，额头的冷汗顺着脸颊一滴滴留下。

“Friday，打开夜灯。”Tony深吸了一口气，抬手擦了擦额角，“准备一下，我需要淋浴。”

“Boss，检测到您的信息素浓度增加，是否需要通知其他人。”毫无感情的机械女声在此时却让Tony觉得格外安心。

Tony摆了摆手：“No，不需要。我只是做了个噩梦而已，冲把澡就可以解决。”

“Yes, Boss.”

Tony抬手轻轻摸了摸微凸的腹部，僵硬的嘴角微微扬起：“小坏蛋……”随后有些费劲地起身前往浴室，自孕期起就变迟钝的感知力自然而然地忽略了门外影影约约的身影。

……第二天……

Peter今天不知道第几次欲言又止地看向正打着哈欠的Tony，连完成教授的作业都有些心不在焉。

“Hey, Spidey.”Tony揉了揉布满红血丝的双眼，“如果有什么想说的话就说出来，平时可不见你这么吞吞吐吐。”

“Mr.Stark……”Peter犹豫了一下，“你信息素的味道……越来越浓了……Oh，我是说，你建议我搬到你隔壁的房间吗？”

Tony歪了歪头，只捕捉到了后半句：“……Well……看起来我们可爱的睡衣宝宝已经被我吸引啦？实际上，我甚至不介意你直接搬进我屋里。”

Peter闻言立刻扔了手中的笔：“那真是太棒了，Mr.Stark，我是说我可以打地铺的。”

“Wait……”正在“糟蹋”食材的Vision直接瞬移到了Peter和Tony之间，“我没有听错的话……Peter，你是说Mr.Stark的信息素越来越浓了？为什么Nat和我都没有感觉到，以及，我认为刚刚Mr.Stark的话可以被分在玩笑话一类。”

“Miss.Natasha和幻视你都是beta，对信息素的感应没有我那么敏感呀。”Peter一脸理所当然的表情，“抑制剂是不会影响对信息素的感知的，这可是众所周知的事儿。”

“抑制剂？！”Tony惊讶的叫出声，“等等……Peter你不是beta吗？”

Peter·一脸懵逼·Parker：“额……Mr.Stark？我没有说过其实我是个omega吗？我以为你们都已经知道的……虽然身体变异了不过信息素的味道应该没有变才对……”说完还闻了闻手臂，当然，早上才喝过抑制剂的Peter什么都没闻到。

进入孕期就慢半拍的Tony还在慢慢消化自己拉了一个未成年omega进入复仇者联盟的晴天霹雳时，Vision显然比他反映要快一些：“那么……这就是你半夜起床的原因了，受Mr.Stark信息素浓度变化的影响？”

Peter偷看了还在懵逼的Tony一眼：“Well，并不完全是……实际上，Vision你应该也发现了吧……Mr.Stark自从醒来晚上就没有过安稳的睡眠了，几乎每晚他都会做恶梦，然后惊醒……”

“So，作为一名omega的你就是最佳的陪同人选了。”Vision仿佛是要肯定自己的结论般微微颔首，“确实……许多人都认为做恶梦时有他人陪同在身边会有所改善，并且Mr.Stark正处于孕期……”

Peter无视了幻视的“自言自语”对着刚刚回神的Tony露出一个灿烂的笑容：“所以，Mr.Stark，今天起我就搬到你那里去啦~

Mr.Stark, you are not alone. And never.（你不是独自一人的，永不。）”

 

Chapter 004.

Steve已经连续两周半夜惊醒了，或者说，自从他把Tony一个人留在西伯利亚离开后，他再也没有拥有一个完整的睡眠。几乎每晚Steve都会从各种各样的噩梦中惊醒，那些梦光怪陆离，有时Steve会梦见自己将盾牌插在Tony胸前而温热的鲜血溅了他一脸，有时他会梦见Tony在哭泣，从Tony的双眼中不断地流出暗红色的血液……那些梦境都这样真实，他仿佛还记得血液溅在脸颊上温热黏腻的触感还有浓厚的腥味……

这样的情况在Bucky选择冷冻自己后似乎完全没有缓解，Steve有时也会觉得自己做的这一切似乎并没有什么意义，Bucky最终选择沉睡，联盟被拆成两半，一切从未改善，却不受控制地不断变糟。

还有Tony……不知道他怎么样了……虽然T'Challa给自己和大家提供了一处容身之所，Steve却控制不住自己去回忆，他不断去想象Tony的样子，想象现在Tony是不是忙于收拾自己惹下的烂摊子，有时Steve甚至会害怕其实Tony根本就没有回到复联，也许Tony会一怒之下离开，做回Tony·Stark，不再成为钢铁侠……毕竟这听起来更加符合Tony的性格不是么。

比起Steve，Clint和Scott可以说是如鱼得水了，至少表面上是的。在T'Challa提供的庇护之下，几个人不用再灰头土脸地东躲西藏，而且Bucky的问题也得到了缓解。不过奇怪的是Wanda已经好几天都绕着Steve走了，很难看到他们共处一室。Clint表示Wanda从一周前就开始躲着Cap了，奇怪的是Steve对此也是一副完全没有注意到的样子。

在庇护所里的日子就这样不断过去，Clint开始变得坐立不安，已经过去了将近一个月了，在T'Challa带来的消息里有Rhodes一拳打得一个官员鼻血飞溅、有Pepper宣布Stark工厂将进入休整期、有复联新加入的那只小蜘蛛，却独独没有那个永远光鲜亮丽出现在媒体面前的钢铁侠。Tony·Stark就像是从这个世界上消失了一样，Stark工厂的一切发言都由Pepper代理了、联合国数次派往复联的官员也都被Nat出面打发、甚至连时不时跳出来拯救世界的工作也被那只小虫接手。嚣张活现的钢铁侠直接从大家的眼前消失，没有一点痕迹，而Steve也变得更加沉默，每天除了盯着房间里那台电视和等待T'Challa的消息外他几乎不怎么说话，连带着Wanda变得更加神经质，她从来不和Steve待在同一个房间里超过5分钟。

Clint觉得这样的状态是不对的，他和Sam商量了一下，决定找个机会开一个小小的内部会议。知道会议开始，他和Sam才意识到他们已经有多久没有这样大家坐在一起讨论一些事情了。

Wanda紧张地咬着鲜红的指甲，眼角不断撇着坐在沙发另一头的Steve：“Em……”她最终没说什么，而是往反方向又挤了一些。

Sam有些看不下去了：“Hey Cap，我想大家都感觉到了，现在的情况很不对劲……我是说，我们不能一辈子就这么躲下去，总的有个解决办法。”

Steve用力按了按眼角，他这段时间完全没办法好好休息，即使是四倍血清也快撑不住了：“……你是说我们应该主动联系……联系Tony？”天知道他有多想冲去找Tony，向他道歉，向他解释一切。

“Hey，我是说，T'Challa，陛下应该可以帮忙传个话吧？我绝不相信他没跟……”Sam随意地扬了扬下巴，“……联系，有些消息……你们懂得。”

Clint显然也准备同意Sam的观点：“我同意。”

Scott则摊了摊手：“你们知道的，我同意Cap的所有观点。”

一直一言不发的Wanda又开始咬指甲了，在大家看向她的时候甚至险些咬破自己的手指。

Clint皱着眉头：“Wanda，你怎么了？要知道你最近真的有些奇怪了……发生什么事儿了？”

Sam也煞有其事地点了点头：“要知道，沟通可是解决问题的最好办法。”

Wanda紧张地看着Steve，最终还是鼓起勇气：“……Cap……你知道……我，我是一个omega……”她搓了搓自己的脸颊，“我是说……额……Cap你不觉得自己的信息素……很奇怪，一直在增强，而，而且有一些…… 额……那种的成分……”

说完她像是终于无法忍耐了似的，踩着鲜红的小高跟跑到Clint身后：“我，我……我想休息一下……额，你们做什么决定都可以的！”接着立刻就跑出客厅，就像是有人在追赶她似的。

而Clint、Sam和Scott都一脸懵逼地看向Steve，甚至Steve自己也是一脸茫然，他完全没有注意到自己信息素的变化。

 

Chapter 005.

直到热心的猫……额……黑豹陛下帮Steve联系到复联，Wanda仍然把自己关在房间里不出来，而Steve则觉得自己似乎变成了什么稀有动物一般，Clint和Scott两个beta似乎把自己当成了什么移动气味博物馆一般。每一次Steve从房间里出来都会看见这两个家伙脸上挂着绝对可以称为猥琐的笑容盯着自己，别以为90多的老年人就不知道这两个家伙那自己信息素一场的原因来打赌，他们甚至赌过自己信息素是不是变成了什么鸡尾酒得味道。

悲伤的是，Steve·老冰棍·Rogers对此并没有什么办法，他甚至搞不清楚信息素变化的原因，难道失眠或者是梦魇会导致信息素变化吗？要知道alpha的信息素除了自主控制和被发情期omega信息素影响以外很少会出现如此明显的变化，至少Steve自己从来没见到过这种情况。

于是，这种不尴不尬的情况就一直持续到了Natasha和Vision在T'Challa的联系下带着新修改的Sokovia协议来到了瓦坎达准备和他们进行谈判。

T'Challa真的是一位非常贴心的朋友。Steve在看到T'Challa为他们选择的会面地点时默默想到。

那是一间不大不小的房间，一扇瓦坎达式的屏风将房间分割成两块区域，为了公平起见，Wanda和Vision这两个能作弊的孩子被扔到了屏风另一边的休息区自娱自乐了，当然，他们可以隔着屏风表达自己的观点。而谈判的主要参与人员，政府代表、Nat、Steve、Sam、Clint以及负责调解的T'Challa和打酱油的Scott，则在另一边进行谈判。

实际上，整个谈判过程完全没有Steve想象中的硝烟味，甚至连那几个官员都表现的彬彬有礼，并没有要用通缉犯的身份拿捏他们的意思。然而，Steve却变得更加忧心了，谁知道这是不是一个陷阱呢？信任危机让这位美国大兵变得神经质的多疑。

Sokovia协议一改最初的强制性，不仅将超级英雄强制登记改为了自愿登记，甚至还在其中加入了对政府权利的限制和应急预案等等内容，这让Steve完全找不出拒绝的理由。更令人惊讶的是，Nat甚至带来了治疗Bucky和帮助他脱罪的方案，而唯一看起来是代价的是联合国需要对Bucky进行精神评估。

“Wait，Nat……你觉得在Zemo利用心理医生的身份催眠Bucky之后，联合国还会相信一分心理医生提交的精神评估报告？You must be joking！”Sam撇了撇嘴，自认为很有趣地傻笑出来。

Nat显然不觉得这有什么好笑的：“听着，我们联系的是一位变种人领袖，他通常被人称为……X教授。要知道，他的能力就是心灵感应以及……精神控制，没有人能够比他更胜任这份工作了。”

Steve却表现出显然不能接受这样安排的样子：“……那么我们要如何确保这位X教授不会选择利用Bucky？毕竟他最擅长的就是精神控制……不是么？”

“……你觉得作为变种人的两大领袖之一，他想要达成什么目的还要靠Barnes？”也许是连续数小时的谈判让Nat变得烦躁，“Hey Steve，别总是把你的想法强加在别人身上！为什么你们不把Barnes叫出来让他自己选择呢？”

听了Nat的话，Steve脸上一瞬间出现了明显的空白：“Bucky他……他把自己冷冻了……说是找到了治愈他的方法再叫醒他……”

“……And I think it’s the time.（我认为是时候了。）”从头到尾都保持沉默是金好男人风范的T'Challa终于选择了在最关键的时刻开口。

……………………

当Bucky从沉睡中醒来看见一脸忧心看着自己的Steve的时候，他真的以为Steve不是准备告诉自己过去了好几十年，就是自己没救了。然而实际上当眼熟的红发女人推开Steve告诉自己他们已经找到了办法，现在只是来问问他要不要做的时候，Bucky表示真的很想给Steve那张写满了“全世界我最担心你”的脸上来一下……

“我想试试。”刚从冰里爬出来的Barnes看着Steve海蓝色的眼睛说道，“Steve，无论如何，我想要做出尝试……我知道你的顾虑，但是如果我们继续这样谁也不相信，难道就要永远把我冷冻下去吗？”

Nat抱胸站在一旁看着被Barnes一句话噎得不知所措的Steve，浅色的嘴唇抿除了一个好看的弧度：“很好，that’s all over. 现在我们就讨论一下回到纽约的问题……实际上，三周后X教授方面就会前往纽约，而新的协议也要在差不多的时候正式开会讨论了。”

完成任务的Nat伸手撩了撩自己橘红色的发尾：“你们最好在两周内出发回到纽约，Barnes，告诉你一个好消息，到时候你将会拥有一条新的合金手臂了，最新科技成果。”

听到了最新科技成果几个字的Steve不可避免地想到了那个总是神气活现地出现在公众面前的Tony·天才土豪·Stark，当然，现在的他脑子里的Tony却总是有着一张沾着血污的脸。

 

Chapter 006.

在Nat和Vision准备离开之前，Steve终于下定决心开口了：“Nat……他还好吗？”

Nat停下脚步，在Steve看不见的角度皱起了眉头：“你在说谁？”

“Tony……”Steve抿了抿嘴唇，“我是说，Tony还好吗？”

Nat转身面对着曾经意气风发的Captain America，灰褐色的眸子中混合着怒气、担忧和其他更为复杂的情绪：“Hey，Steve. 我以为这句话你不应该问我。”

落后他们几步的Vision正巧赶上这一幕，Vision·两岁宝宝显然不能理解这两个人类到底在纠结些什么：“Mr.Stark？我想以他现在的情况来说……不能算是过得很好。”

Nat看着Steve布满血丝的眼眸以及听到Vision的话后瞬间握紧的双拳，深吸了一口气：“All right, we are going to have a talk.”说完她便转身走向了Clint钟爱的那个小客厅。

跟在他们身后的Avengers看见两人突然改变了前进方向，只好全部跟了上来。看着他们走进那个小客厅，Sam抽了抽嘴角：“Well Cap，你是准备带着Nat来参观一下陛下给我们准备的温馨小窝吗？”

显然，Nat和Steve之间说不上温馨的气氛感染了所有人，被集体无视了的Sam只好耸耸肩闭上嘴。

“好了现在我们来谈谈……”Nat正坐在柔软的沙发上，毫无笑意的表情和利剑一般的目光让她看起来是坐在钢铁铸成的王座上，“我想，作为前往西伯利亚把Tony捞回来的人之一，我有权知道你们在西伯利亚发生了什么。为什么你的盾和Barnes的胳膊会被堆在那里。为什么Tony的战甲会被彻底损坏。以及……是什么让Tony一个人待在西伯利亚，当然还有他的那堆废铁。”

Steve从来不知道Nat认真起来会给人这么大压力，实际上，看Nat和Vision的表现他就知道Tony一定是出事了：“……抱歉，这都是我的错……Tony……Tony他……”

显然Nat不准备听Steve毫无意义的道歉：“听着，道歉的话你最好等到了纽约亲自跟他说……现在……告诉我在西伯利亚到底发生了什么？”

不仅仅是Nat，实际上Clint等人也非常好奇到底发生了什么让Barnes选择冷冻、让Tony选择消失、也让Steve选择变成一个哑巴。

面对昔日队友的目光，Steve觉得自己越发的像是一个罪人，他张着嘴，却发不出任何声音。好基友Bucky的解救相当及时：“It’s all my fault. Stark的父母……是我杀死的……”

“What？”

Bucky深深地看着那双灰褐色的眼睛，右手轻轻按在断臂处：“我们以为Zemo想要放出剩下的Winter Soldier，于是前往了西伯利亚……但是Zemo并没有，他将当年九头蛇控制我杀死Howard的录像放给Stark看了……”

Steve伸手用力抹了一下脸，Bucky的叙述让他仿佛回到了那天，Tony充满了失望与不可置信的眼睛就在他的眼前。

“Stark当时很激动……我和Steve跟他打了起来……”Barnes垂下眼睛，艰难地叙述，“Steve看见我的右臂斥力炮打断，就……”

“……我骑在他身上……把盾牌插进了反应堆里……”Steve用手遮着眼睛，惨白的嘴唇颤抖着，仿佛是埋藏在心里的伤口又被人翻开。

沉默弥漫在整个客厅里，Clint低骂了一声，他简直无法相信事情的发展是这样的。Wanda颤着手捂住了自己的嘴，连一向话唠的Scott都陷入了沉默。

Nat站起来走到Steve面前，紧握的双拳足以显示她的怒气：“So，你们就把他丢在西伯利亚，你们就这么离开了！”她深吸了一口气，似乎在尝试控制住自己的情绪：“Steve，你真该庆幸今天来得时我跟Vision，而不是Rhodes，他一定会打得你满地找牙。”

“Vision，准备走吧。”Nat似乎并不愿意在说什么了，但是在走出房间之前，她还是停住了脚步，犹豫了一下，最终她转身开口：“Steve……我相信你并不知道这件事……”

跟在一旁的Vision犹豫了一下：“Natasha……Mr.Stark说了不要告诉他……”

Nat抬手制止了Vision：“你认为Tony现在的状态下做出的决定是正确的吗？……Steve……我不知道你是不是已经忘记了一件事情……Avengers中不是只有Wanda一个omega，即使他从来不说也不表示……Tony·Stark，他也是一个omega。”像是想起了什么似的，Nat抿嘴做出了一个微笑的表情，“现在又有了另一个小家伙……”

她抬头看着Steve通红的眼睛和Barnes震惊的表情，抛下一个重磅炸弹：“Steve……Tony怀孕了……四个月……”

………………

在Nat带着Vision离开后，整个客厅都陷入了诡异的寂静。最终，Scott还是无法忍受这异样的安静：“Hey Cap. 虽然说我是你的Big Fan……Emmmm我是说……我老婆怀孕的时候因为午饭没有做鱼汤给她吃扯着我的领子尖叫了一个下午，我都没说一句重话呢。”

Clint则默默捂住了脸：“我决定……以后再也不跟Stark抢甜甜圈了……如果他还愿意原谅我的话。”

这个之间的主角Steve·目瞪口呆·Rogers现在完全无法做出反应，他满脑子都是Tony被他偷偷取笑过的小肚子、Tony变得特别甜美的酒心巧克力味信息素、Tony那双巧克力色水汪汪的眼睛……还有在机场的打斗中数次受伤的Tony、眼睛里含着水光说So was I的Tony、在西伯利亚满脸血污的Tony、被自己打掉面罩面露恐惧的Tony……以及……梦中那些或是浑身鲜血，或是奄奄一息的Tony。

Bucky狠狠地在沙发上锤了一拳：“Steve……你是个混蛋……我也是……”

“……”Steve伸手捂住自己的胸口，他觉得那里好像被野蛮地撕开了一个大洞，好像西伯利亚的寒风夹着冰刀子从洞里穿过自己的全身，冰冷和疼痛，“I want to see him……I want to see Tony……Right now！！！”

 

Chapter 007.

Peter现在正面临着人生最大危机之一……他敢发誓自己真的没有想到，只不过是借了Mr.Stark看起来最便宜的山地车出门买点补给，当然还有Mr.Stark钦点的甜甜圈，也会遇到抢劫这种事情。更加不巧的是，Peter没穿、更没带自己的新制服……天啊，不能变成蜘蛛侠的Peter·Parker只能做一个普通的学生，而不是每天被JJJ黑一黑的超级英雄。

几个不知名的歹徒ABC显然是看上了Peter借来的山地车：“Hey 小子，你最好乖乖地把车子交出来，当然，还有你身上的现金。”

这就很尴尬了，Peter默默走神，要知道车子是Mr.Stark的，而自己的钱包里大概还不到20美元——如果不算Mr.Stark扔过来的不记名信用卡的话。况且，看起来高大强壮的歹徒ABC，即使他们手上握着棒球棍和小刀之类的武器，Peter仍然很有自信能在五秒内把他们都挂到6楼的晾衣架上，不过这样的话明天报纸头条就是：道德沦丧还是阴盛阳衰？未成年omega勇斗三歹徒大获全胜！

……Peter表示自己已经连头条都想好了，然后Harry和MJ就会跑来“恭喜”自己变成了一个大力士omega，也许还会出现以后自己不用抑制剂走在路上身边的alpha都纷纷绕路的情景……

“Hey！小子！你是个聋子么？！”歹徒ABC显然是没有耐心等Peter在心里把自己的嘴炮都说完的，他伸手用力推搡了几下Peter……想想也知道，根本就没推动。

感觉的自己肩膀上被轻轻推了几下的Peter终于反应过来，立刻夸张地大叫一声往后退去：“天，天哪！”Peter努力回忆着电视剧里的omega与到歹徒时的反应，不幸的是，他似乎找不到除了尖叫以外的任何反应……嗨Peter，到了考验你演技的时候了！

Peter努力表现成一个惊慌失措的omega，他假装惊恐地抱紧了怀里的甜甜圈向后退步（甜甜圈要是撒了Mr.Stark一定会弄死我的！！QAQ）：“你们，你们要做什么！！”

歹徒ABC看到穿着牛仔裤白衬衫的Peter睁着小鹿斑比一样的浅棕色大眼睛瞪着自己时，显然做出了跟Peter想象中完全不同的反应：“嘿嘿，做什么？当然是……噗！”

显然，就在Peter犹豫是一拳打掉这家伙的门牙还是把他们扔到六楼的晾衣架上的时候，有人先他一步“拯救”了这三个傻大个。红黑主色调的紧身衣，看起来像是盗版蜘蛛侠的面罩，还有要上一圈不知道装了什么的棕色小袋子，Peter愣愣地看着这个大概是从对面三楼一跃而下的蜜汁身影，觉得自己今天出门一定没看黄历……虽然他从来不看这玩意儿，而自从这个套着紧身衣的家伙出现起，Peter脑子里的蜘蛛感应就叫个不停，弄得他特别烦躁。

穿着红色紧身衣的男人……？应该是男人，Peter想着，毕竟他看起来要比自己高一个头还多……这家伙一拳就打飞了一个大块头，Peter耸耸肩，我也可以，只不过是没这么做而已。又一个漂亮的飞踢踹得一个家伙飞出去……恩，至少有五米吧，而最后一个家伙此时已经吓得屁滚尿流地跑了。Peter顿了顿，默默抱紧甜甜圈袋子，虽然这家伙帮了自己，但是真的看起来不像是个好人的样子。

紧身衣男捡起一根掉落的棒球棍，挥手向不远处正在逃跑的家伙砸区，Peter感以自己的蜘蛛视觉发誓，绝对砸中了！

“嗨小家伙~”面罩男忽然把脸凑近了Peter用力嗅了嗅，“Woo！我真是太走运了~居然是一个橘子味的omega~~”

“才不是什么橘子味！！！”被蜘蛛感应烦的要命的Peter大吼道，“是甜橙味的甜橙味！！”叫完Peter就后悔了，我傻了么为毛要跟他纠结我的信息素究竟是什么味道……

面罩男似乎被Peter的反应取悦了，居然开始哈哈大笑：“哈哈哈Oh天哪，小家伙你太可爱了！”面罩男伸手准备摸一摸Peter，当然，被Peter“轻轻”地拍开了，“……唔嘶~看起来还是一只没修爪子的小猫呀~”

Peter警惕地看着这个紧身衣变态，鉴于蜘蛛感应想要爆炸了一样叫个不停，他决定还是趁早离开比较好：“我要走了，谢谢你帮我打跑了他们（虽然不需要）！”

紧身衣变态抬起手腕看了看卡通表，微微眯起眼睛：“你说得对小可爱~我也要赶时间了。”说完就快速向街对面走去，“别忘了~我叫做Deadpool~亲亲小甜橙，我还会来找你的~~”

Peter简直无法想象自己出门买个东西就会多出这么个外号：“狗带去吧你个变态！！！！”

 

Chapter 008.

Tony双手抱胸斜靠在沙发背上，眼角瞥着抱着甜甜圈站在门口的Peter，男孩的脸上带着小奶狗讨好主人惯用的笑容：“我从来不知道下楼买个甜甜圈也要用掉这么长时间，恩？”

Peter连忙凑到Tony面前，殷勤地递上甜甜圈：“Mr.Stark~”

Tony伸手在嘴边握拳，轻轻咳嗽一声来掩盖上扬的嘴角，接着就拿过Peter呈上来的草莓味甜甜圈咀嚼起来：“唔……这家的草莓还是一如既往的新鲜……好了我的睡衣宝宝，说说究竟是什么让你用了一个小时时间到楼下去买一份甜甜圈吧。”

Peter挠挠头，露出一个腼腆的笑容：“……唔，Mr.Stark我可以问一下，你借我的山地车……是不是很贵？”

“唔？”Tony仰着头伸出舌尖舔掉粘在指尖的草莓酱，然后看着Peter突然通红的耳尖低声笑了起来：“Hey小家伙，你喜欢的话我可以直接送给你哦~这可是全球限定50辆的绝版呐，你准备怎么感谢我？”

Peter在听到全球限定几个字的时候就进入了懵逼地状态，等他回神看见Tony正舔着指尖看着自己时仿佛整个人变成一只被扔进了沸水里的蜘蛛，慌张地不知如何是好：“不不不……我只是……恩……”说着还用力拍了拍通红的脸颊，OMG！Peter你是一个omega……居然想扑倒Mr.Stark，Peter·Parker你作为omega的矜持呢？！

Tony看着眼前这只惊慌所措的小蜘蛛终于忍不住大笑起来：“噗哈哈哈，天哪，Spidey你真是太可爱了！”

Peter这才发现自己被Tony捉弄了，红彤彤的脸颊像小气球似的鼓了起来：“Mr.Stark，你这是在捉弄我吗……”

“I’m sorry, spidey. 你脸红真是太可爱了。”Tony说着毫无歉意的的道歉，“难道今天是有流氓一路追着我的Spidey回来的吗？”

Peter惊讶得瞪大了眼睛：“Mr.Stark……你怎么知道？今天我在路上真的遇到坏人……”眼看Tony已经直起身准备站起来，Peter立马又改口到，“不过有个看起来有点奇怪的人把他们都打跑啦，可惜了我几天没有穿制服，不然根本轮不到那个变……变得奇怪的家伙出手，我就把坏人都挂上6楼啦balabala”

Tony皱着眉头看着眼前莫名兴高采烈的大男孩儿，还是没有忍住好好教育这孩子的欲望：“……Emmm, 告诉我Pete，那个不长眼睛的变态……hey……别像只小狗似的看我，你觉得我没听到你那个毫无技术含量的糊弄？能被你称为变态的一定是很有名的家伙吧呵呵。Friday？你喷了橙子味的空气清新剂吗？”

“Sir，并没有。您闻到的应该是Mr.Parker的信息素，Mr.Parker今天并没有服用抑制剂。”电子音的女声毫不留情的戳穿了假装什么都没有发生的Peter。

“……”Tony狠狠盯着眼前傻笑的男孩儿，“Friday，每日备忘录里加上一条：让Peter每天一起床就去喝抑制剂！”

Peter连忙叫了起来：“Oh……Mr.Stark，别这样……我以后一定会记得的，别让Friday一大早就广播抑制剂的问题好吗？求你了！！”

Tony看着Peter连耳朵都耷拉下来的样子依然选择了铁面无私的回绝：“不行。你难道都没有想过哪天你在拯救世界的时候，整个纽约都会知道‘您的好邻居’蜘蛛侠居然是一只清·新·可·口·甜橙味的omega蜘蛛……然后会有多少坏蛋把自己的目标从打败蜘蛛侠干掉蜘蛛侠改成标记蜘蛛侠吗？！JJJ恐怕也会从每天痛骂蜘蛛侠变成每天干死蜘蛛侠吧。”

看着Peter委屈地噘着嘴的样子，Tony想了想又加上了一句：“Friday，你只需要提醒给Pete一个人听就好了。”

Peter抬起眼睛冲着Tony露出一个充满阳光的笑容：“Yes Sir！”

 

Chapter 009.

Steve从来没有想过自己会在这样的情况下与Tony相见，他想过Tony会冲上来打掉自己“漂亮的白牙”，也想过Tony会选择把自己和Barnes关在复仇者大厦外面，他甚至想过无数种办法去挽回、去求得Tony的原谅。然而事实却是Tony舒服地靠在新换的米白色真皮沙发上津津有味地看着电影，右手边还坐着一个棕色短发的大男孩儿正殷勤地剥着提子。

Steve张了张嘴却没法发出任何声音，这一幕太温馨了，就好像Tony的世界里不需要他，不需要会带来伤痛的Steve·Rogers。Steve觉得自己的喉咙又苦又辣，他连一句“hi Tony”都说不出来。

Clint看着似乎完全不想理会Steve的Tony，带着傻笑开口道：“Hey Tony！听说我多了个侄子？还是侄女？”说完他就感到整个房间诡异地安静了一瞬间。

Tony挑了挑眉，含着一颗提子含糊不清的开口：“亏你说得出口肥啾，你不是说要退休？”

“肥……肥啾？！”

“Oh，那是Mr.Stark刚从网上学到的新词！”棕发男孩儿兴奋地翻身面向Clint跪在沙发上，最神奇的是他左手托盘里的提子在整个过程里一颗也没有飞出来，“据说那是来自粉丝的爱称balabala”

Clint显然被这个“爱称”和它的由来镇住，而男孩儿还在balabala说个不停。一同前来的Nat扬着眉打断了男孩儿想要交代Tony昨天上网时不听他的劝告吃了3个甜甜圈的话头：“好了话痨小蜘蛛，继续给你的Tony爸爸剥提子吧，我们现在要讨论大人的事情了。”

“小蜘蛛？Oh，天哪，你只机场的那个……那个……会吐丝的难缠小鬼！”Sam惊讶的叫出声，“我的天啊，你成年了吗？”

Tony抓起一颗提子塞进Peter的嘴里：“好了，这孩子就是皇后区那个‘好邻居’蜘蛛侠，未成年到真的。”随意地将遥控器扔在一边，Tony挺着微凸的肚子绕到Peter另一边坐下：“好了，还当自己是客人吗。”

Clint拽着Steve和Barnes走到Tony对面坐下，Vision牵着Wanda的手将她领到侧面的沙发，Scott被Sam拖到最远的沙发，所有人都默默盯着Tony的肚子仿佛那是什么稀世珍宝。

Tony有些尴尬的缩了缩身子：“Friday，关掉电影。”

Nat轻轻咳嗽一声：“再过几天新的Sokovia协议签订下来，你们几个就不是逃犯了，到时候X教授就会来纽约对Barnes进行治疗和评估。在此之前……”

Tony结果话头：“在此之前，我会先给Barnes装上新的胳膊，你们还住在以前的房间……”他摆出一副无所谓的样子，“好了，别愣在这里，通缉犯的生活难道让你们上瘾了吗？”说完，Tony便站起身毫不留恋地走进了实验室。

从头到尾没有被给予一个眼神的Steve默默看着Tony离开，海蓝色的眼睛被阴影染成了暗沉的靛蓝。Barnes伸手拍了拍Steve，Tony的态度让人捉摸不定，他不再像在西伯利亚那样满怀仇恨，却也不再像以前那样随心所欲了。他不再对着Barnes怒目而视，却也不再对Steve和颜悦色，就好像这两个人完全游离在他的生命之外。

也许这就是Tony最终的决定，放弃对Barnes的恨，也放弃对Steve的爱。就像他一如既往的样子，一旦做出决定，就绝对不会拖泥带水。他可以为了难民放弃Stark工厂的军火业务，也可以在所有人面前大声说I am the Iron Man,他同样可以为了维持复联的完整抛弃个人感情。

Steve捂着眼睛，嘴角扯出一个难看的笑容，是啊，这就是Tony。

 

Chapter 010.

快步走进自己的实验室，Tony背靠在冰冷的墙壁上，Steve失调的alpha信息素让他几乎要控制不住自己扑上去。这简直和发情期的自己一样毫无理智的丑陋，Tony咧嘴苦笑，受制于兽欲、迷恋于alpha信息素，他曾经以为自己做到了连alpha都做不到的事情就可以证明自己不是一个软弱、可怜、永远依附于他人的omega……可是现实狠狠地泼了他一身冰水，告诉他，他仍然是一个被信息素所控制的omega，离开了抑制剂的他甚至无法抵御一个毫无性致的Steve。

Tony抹了一把脸，知难而退从来不是Tony·Stark的风格，他轻轻摸着自己的腹部，脸上露出了复杂的笑容。这个孩子从来都不是被期待的，Tony知道自己从来没有准备过要一个孩子，他甚至在醒来后质问过这个微小的生命为什么没有干脆在西伯利亚离开……omega的身份对于Tony·Stark也好，Iron man也好，从来都不是一个光彩的身份，更不要提以omega的身份怀上一个孩子。

即使是在为了Sokovia协议答应政府为新能源计划提供无偿技术入股的条件让Stark工厂丧失了一大半的利益时，Tony也没有感到这么压抑过。这个孩子的到来间接地否定了Tony·Stark作为一个男性做出的所有成就和努力，所有人都告诉他，你是一个omega、一个怀孕的omega，你不应该做这些那些。这让Tony觉得他没有作为Tony·Stark存在的必要，就好像他只要做一个“听话”的omega就可以。

Steve今天欲言又止地样子和那双包含着愧疚的眼睛，曾经是他最迷恋的部位，让Tony觉得喘不过气来。他直接就回想起了在西伯利亚的那场战争，是的，那个时候Steve也是这样看着他，承认了自己的欺骗。那双眼睛时时刻刻在提醒着Tony，Steve永远只会看到一部分自己，他从未看到过一个完整的Tony·Stark。Steve现在看到的是一个怀孕的omega Tony，在西伯利亚Steve看见一个敌对的Tony，那么以前他看到的又是怎样的自己？

也许是怀孕造成的多愁善感，Tony甚至常常开始质疑Steve、质疑自己、甚至质疑他们曾经的感情。这是Tony从未有过的体验，他真的开始害怕了，他开始害怕自己还能不能变回以前那个充满骄傲与自信的Tony·Stark。

“Mr.Stark?我可以进来吗？”门外传来Peter充满了活力的声音。

Tony整理了一下情绪：“All right. Come in.”

门被轻轻推开，Peter小心地跨过一些扔在地上的器材，他甚至兴致勃勃地跟小呆打了个招呼：“嗨Dummy~”

不得不说，有个阳光向上的孩子带在身边确实有助于改善情绪，Tony倚在墙上看着Peter跋山涉水来到自己身边，伸手揉了揉那头可爱蓬松的小卷发：“有什么事吗Baby boy，我记得今天你的力学作业已经做完了嗯哼？”

Peter吐了吐舌头，他可不会说自己是因为觉得Tony情绪不佳才特地跑来的：“……Mr.Stark，我只是来看看你有没有偷偷藏着违禁品在这里！”

Tony却没有看漏Peter棕色大眼睛里隐藏地并不好的担忧，他不由扬起嘴角更加用力地蹂躏手感极佳的卷发：“那么我就告诉你……绝·对·没·有！”

噘着嘴逃离了Tony的魔爪，Peter犹豫着开口：“Mr.Stark？你觉得不开心吗？”

Tony抿着嘴，不得不说Peter的问题像一把刀子扎进他的心里。他是希望他们回来的……他怎么会不愿意他们回来呢？可是他也是会害怕的啊，曾经的伤痛真的可以说消失就消失吗？Wanda在监狱里仇恨的眼神至今还像梦魇一样徘徊在自己的脑海里，Sam的质问还不断回响在耳边，还有Clint的那些话……这些都可以像在他手上焕然一新的星盾和更加完善的机械右臂一样回到从前吗？

Tony有时候真的觉得很累，他有时也会自暴自弃地想要像Steve一样抛下一切责任，就想扔掉星盾一样……他想要做回以前的那个Tony·Stark——每天只要搞搞发明数数钱，偶尔应酬一下耍耍大牌，其他的事情从来不需要想那么多，从来不用这样瞻前顾后焦头烂额。Tony不想在这样一个人做着无用的努力，明明都没有信任了，为什么不能就这样做陌生人算了……

短暂的沉默似乎吓坏了眼前的大男儿，Peter眼中几乎要冒出水花来，像只做错了事儿的小狗似的眼巴巴看着Tony：“Mr.Stark，我是不是又说错话了？抱歉……我……”

Tony被Peter惊慌失措的道歉叫回神来，看着眼前可怜巴巴的男孩儿，Tony连忙打断他：“Oh Pete……我只是稍稍走神，你这样让我觉得……自己是什么易碎品哎……”

“Peter？”Tony犹豫着说出了徘徊在自己心里的问题，“你这样留在我身边……是因为我是一个omega……或者是为了……这个小家伙吗？”

Peter瞪大了眼睛仿佛听到了什么天方夜谭，这一刻，他终于懂得了Tony一直以来内心里的矛盾，只有omega会有的矛盾：“Mr.Stark！你这样说，我真的要生气了！”

Tony看着眼前难得竖起眉毛摆出一副严肃表情的大男儿，一时间失去了反应能力。

Peter努力让自己看起来很严肃认真，就像他那个总是板着脸骂人的教授似的：“Mr.Stark，你是因为我是一个omega而可怜我同情我所以才帮我做了装备衣服吗？”

“当然不是！我是说……”

Peter第一次这样果断地打断Tony：“那么你也不应该觉得我会因为这种原因待在这里。在我心里，Mr.Stark你比所有人，即使是alpha也好，你比所有人都要优秀！你可以做到他们做得到的、做不到的。Mr.Stark, you are the best person I have ever seen.（你是我见过最优秀的人）”

Tony看着眼前浑身散发着“我很认真”气息的男孩，叹着气露出一个笑容：“Spidey，谢谢你！”

 

Chapter 011.

Steve在Peter噘着嘴跟进Tony的实验室后就一言不发地回到了房间，当他看到端端正正放在床头柜上焕然一新的星盾时，他真的有冲动去实验室里把Tony拖出来好好亲一亲，可惜现在的他只有贼心没贼胆。Steve伸手搭在这位老伙伴身上，Tony今天的态度让他几乎绝望，然而星盾的出现成了他的救命稻草。Tony愿意修复星盾是不是说他也是希望和自己回到当初的？

“Hey！Steve！”Bucky急匆匆的叫声拉回了Steve的注意力，“你知道Stark在哪里吗？”

Bucky右手紧握着一截崭新的金属手臂走进Steve的房间：“我想……我想跟他道谢，还有道歉……”

Steve看着Bucky手中的新义肢，勉强扯出一个笑容：“他现在应该还在实验室工作……我带你去。”他是真的没有想到Tony会将新的义肢直接放在给Bucky准备的房间里。

走近实验室的正门，Steve和Barnes就听到实验室里传出的两个人的激烈讨论声。Steve不由停下脚步，隔着一层透明玻璃看着实验室里的两个人紧紧挨在一起讨论着某个他完全不懂的领域，薄薄的玻璃板就像是一堵无法跨越的墙，将自己和Tony分隔在两个不同的世界。

Barnes看Steve完全没有陪着自己进去的欲望，只好努力把义肢抱在怀里，然后腾出右手姿势怪异地敲了敲实验室薄薄的玻璃门。不过里面正探讨到激烈地方的两个人都无视了来访者，Barnes觉得有些泄气，他以为Tony还在生气不想理自己和Steve，他清清嗓子：“……Well……Stark？”

Peter立刻回头看向门口，当他发现门口站着Captain America和Winter Soldier时，惊讶地张大了嘴。哼，就像只受到惊吓的羚羊似的，Barnes想着。

Tony略带嫌弃地拍了Peter一下，转身面对Steve和Barnes时已经换上了另一幅表情：“Well，是什么风把Cap和Winter Soldier给吹来了？”

Barnes抿抿嘴，他有些不习惯：“Stark……我，我是来道谢的，我是说，谢谢你帮我做了新的手臂。”

Tony扬着眉毛，夸张的表情让人猜不出他的真实想法：“Hey，Barnes中士，一条手臂就这样收买你了？既然这样，不如我现在就给你装上去……我想这座实验室也没有其他什么可以吸引你和Cap的了？”

不，在没有什么能比你更加吸引我了，Steve有些无奈地想着。

Tony显然跟Steve不在一个频道，他自顾自拉着Barnes走到工作台前，准备把他固定起来：“好了中士，不要像个小姑娘似的抱着你的小铁熊了，把它给我……还需要进行一点调试。”

Barnes显然很不习惯这种受制于人的感觉，他盯着Tony的肚子，一边压制着自己想要反抗的欲望一边小心翼翼不要碰到Tony看起来圆圆的肚子。实际上，他还是很喜欢孩子的……尤其是这孩子也许就是一个mini Steve，天哪，Barnes觉得自己又要激动起来了。

一直在一旁做雕像状的Peter这时候终于缓过来：“Oh！！天哪，Mr.Stark，是Captain！和Winter Soldier！！”

Tony不耐地回头：“Hey Spidey，谁跟你说我是Captain America的？我是Iron Man好吧！……如果你很闲的话不如过来帮我，不许用蜘蛛丝荡过来！”

Peter噘着嘴嘟囔着走到Tony旁边，10吨的蜘蛛力量轻轻松松把Barnes按在椅子上动弹不得：“Pepper说你一天禁止带着实验室超过4个小时的，Mr.Stark。而且我从来没说过你是Captain……虽然我是个Cap粉啦，不过在我心里Mr.Stark你还是最好的呀balabala”

Peter说个不停的嘟囔和Steve来回踱步的脚步声在只有机械运作“咔嚓”声的实验室里显得格外吵闹，Tony终于忍不住把这两个捣乱的家伙赶出了实验室，当然，这是在他保证了一个小时之内一定把Barnes的胳膊装上去，不然这两个四肢发达的家伙搞不好就要拆房子了。

 

Chapter 012.

实验室外，一大一小两个身影并排靠墙站着。

诡异的安静让Peter有些受不了，他偷偷瞟着站在自己旁边的Steve，实在是按耐不住说话的欲望：“Emmm……Cap？”

Steve有些莫名地看着眼前的男孩儿：“Yes？”

Peter毫不吝啬地露出一个大大的笑容：“Cap你真的很厉害！我是你的粉丝，狂热的那种。在机场的时候那节车厢可压得我不轻，不过倒也没什么大事……Oh，对啦，Cap你那个会变成哥斯拉的小伙伴是哪个？那真是太酷了！还有一个会飞的，他身上的那些小玩意儿真是太难对付了balabala”

Steve有些头疼的看着眼前又开始说个不停的大男孩儿，显然他这回真正想起了这孩子：“……Peter？皇后区的？”

男孩儿抬起棕色的大眼睛：“Yes，你记得我！OMG！”

第一次好奇Tony是怎么和这孩子相处的，难道就这样和他说个不同吗？Steve盯着一脸兴奋的Peter想着，不过这孩子的眼睛和Tony有些像，Tony的颜色要更浅一些，更像是焦糖色。

联想到Peter和Tony亲密互动的Steve忽然有些心塞，他可以闻到Tony身上淡淡的信息素味道，那种甜美中带点辛辣的巧克力气息。不过他没有从Peter身上闻到任何味道，联想到这孩子在机场的表现，Steve觉得Peter不是beta就是一个还没发育好的alpha。这个结论让他更加心塞了，Steve决定换个话题：“Peter？我是说……听说你也去西伯利亚接Tony了？”

“Oh，是的Cap。”Peter有些不明白Steve为什么提起了这茬，不过作为一个合格的粉丝，他还是决定认真回答偶像的问题，“西伯利亚真是太冷了，Mr.Stark也许更有发言权，金属对温度的传导总是特别快……我们找到Mr.Stark的时候他都失去知觉了，我是说，Friday一直坚称Mr.Stark脑电波仍然正常，只是身体因为低温麻木了……我当时一激动整个人都粘在Mr.Stark的盔甲上，结果Mr.Stark醒来以后骂了我好久……”

Steve咬紧下唇，他从不知道Tony在西伯利亚会收到这样的伤害……不，也许他只是不愿意去想，毕竟这一切的始作俑者就是他自己不是吗？

“Cap？你还好吗？”Peter见Steve似乎陷入某种低气压，“我是说……听说……你和Winter Soldier跟Mr.Stark在西伯利亚打了一架？也许是有什么误会？我是说……Mr.Stark人那么好，他甚至答应了要和我一起养宝宝呢！”

“What？”Steve惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“你是说……Tony要和你一起养他和wo……的孩子？！”

Peter无辜地看着Steve，他有些被突然激动起来的Steve吓到：“对呀，Mr.Stark同意了，不过真是好奇宝宝的父亲是谁啊……”

Peter搓搓下巴：“一定是个不负责任的家伙！”

Steve有些惊讶这孩子这么快就得出了结论，不过更让他难过的是，Tony显然没有打算让宝宝人自己的想法……也许自己确实没有做宝宝父亲的资格。

“不知道是哪个alpha！”Peter自顾自说着，“被我抓到我一定要狠狠揍这个混蛋一顿……”

Steve没忍住接话的欲望：“为什么这么说？”他有些好奇这个温和的孩子会说出这样的话。

Peter对着空气挥了挥看起来并不有力的胳膊，当然那只是看起来：“当然呀，Cap。怎么会有alpha在自己的omega受了这么重的伤时还不呆在Mr.Stark身边呢？更何况Mr.Stark还怀孕了呢！再说了，孕期的omega需要alpha信息素在身边不是常识么……难道是个beta？！天啊我简直不敢想象……Mr.Stark会为了一个beta每天做恶梦……难道这个人已经死了？”

Steve听着Peter的自言自语，负罪感和愧疚瞬间将他淹没，Steve觉得肺里的空气被什么一点一点挤出来……背后冰冷的温度蔓延全身，这又算什么呢？Steve无助地想着，Tony在西伯利亚肯定比这还要痛苦千百倍。自己根本就不配做他的伴侣……所以Tony才会选择这孩子吗？

“Cap？Captain？你还好吗？”

Steve抹了把脸，海蓝色的眸子中带着显而易见的痛苦：“Peter，你说的没错……那家伙是个混蛋……”

Peter惊讶地张着嘴：“……Cap？你认识那个家伙？……难道……他也是个复仇者？Oh天啊，我没别的意思额……”

“那个混蛋就是我……”Steve对着失去言语能力的Peter，嘴唇苍白，“Tony的孩子是我的……”

一向聒噪的男孩儿完全失去了反映能力，他从没想过自己每天在心里瞧瞧咒骂的不负责任·混蛋·脑残alpha会和自己的偶像是同一个人。他回想起Tony被噩梦困扰浑身冷汗惊醒的夜晚，即使自己搬进Tony的卧室这种情况也没有得到很好地改善。还有Mr.Stark在和那些难缠的官员谈判时疲惫的眼神，偶尔会变得格外暴躁把自己关在实验室里谁也不见的Mr.Stark……造成一切悲剧源头的人就站在自己眼前。

“……”Peter认真地看着Steve，“Cap……虽然说你是我的偶像……我还是想说……你真是个混蛋！”

 

Chapter 013.

Tony擦着汗从实验室里出来的时候，余光瞥见门口一大一小两座雕像正面对面大眼瞪小眼，一瞬间，Tony真的有一种想要过去按头的欲望：“Hey，你们在干什么呢？一种新的游戏吗？”

Steve和Peter同时用一种可能会扭断脖子的速度转头看向Tony，两双颜色不同却都用湿漉漉幼犬眼神看向自己的眼睛让Tony觉得血压有点升高。显然，他们都忽略了紧跟在Tony身后一脸“我不小心吞了一只蚊子”表情看着Steve的Barnes。

有些尴尬的Tony用力揉乱了Peter微卷的头发，这孩子简直就像一只一刻也离不开主人的小奶狗：“……Barnes的义肢已经装好了，近期如果有什么不适的话记得来找我。好了，Spidey，现在该跟我去解决你的家庭作业了……别用这种表情看着我……”

Peter噘着嘴被Tony拖走，当然，他还记得跟Steve和Barnes挥挥手道别。

……………………

看着眼前面带笑意的Ross，Tony敢用自己偷偷做的MK47打赌这家伙心里一定在诅咒自己怎么没死在西伯利亚，不过这确实让Tony非常愉悦，还有什么能比看着自己的对头心里恨得要死还非要在自己面前笑脸迎人更加令人开心的呢？

“Hey，Ross将军。”Tony脸上洋溢着一如既往的假笑，“真没想到你居然亲自来签订协议，我以为你会在家里看新闻。”

Ross笑得每一处褶子里都溢出恶意：“Oh Stark，你怎么会这么想呢？这么重·要的协议，我当然要亲自前来才能凸显出诚意啊。当然，我还要感谢你为研究新能源做出的贡·献啊。”

Steve坐在会议桌的末尾，看着Tony与Ross之间的暗流涌动。Sokovia协议显然不像她表面上那么无害，Ross身上的恶意和嘲讽几乎要像洪水一样喷涌出来。更重要的是，Tony显然是付出了什么代价才换的了这次洽谈的机会……Steve忽然觉得自己从来就没有真正地了解过Tony，他从来都没有真正地走进Tony的世界过。

Tony眯着眼睛坐回会议桌前，他今天将要主持这次谈判，为了防止信息素造成一些不必要的麻烦，今天他特意抗命喷了一些外用型抑制剂，四周带着冰冷的古龙水香气。他仿佛又变回了那个万人瞩目的Tony·Stark，充满了自信与压迫感。这让Tony感觉很好，他可以假装自己不是一个怀孕的omega，而是一个成功的、充满攻击性的天才。

Steve看着Tony露出带着侵略性的微笑，仿佛回到了他们初见的时候。那个时候的Tony骄傲、不可一世，像是一颗被精心切割打磨过的钻石一样闪闪发光，吸引着所有人的目光。可是后来呢，也许是沉重的责任、也许是各种各样的事务，Tony似乎慢慢褪去上了自己的光彩。Steve慢慢握紧了拳头，他想让Tony回到以前的样子，而这份协议……也许会成为Tony身上最沉重的枷锁。

“啪”的响声将Steve从自己的世界里拉回来，Tony随意地讲一个文件袋扔在了桌上：“这里面装的是X教授对Winter Soldier连续一周的精神评估与治疗过程。”等到所有人的实现都汇聚到自己身上，Tony才微笑着开口，“根据这些报告，我们有理由认定，Winter Soldier，不，应该叫做Barnes中士，在九头蛇所做的一切均是由催眠、洗脑造成的。此外，Zemo的证言和其他物证也说明了，此前的爆炸与他无关。”

“因此，我们有充足的证据和理由要求解除Steve·Rogers、James·Buchanan·Barnes、Clinton·Francis·Barton、Wanda·Maximoff、Sam·Wilson以及Scott·Lang的通缉犯身份。”Tony伸手随意地指了指正悠闲地坐在沙发上旁听的几个“通缉犯”，Steve敢赌10美金Ross气得一瞬间脸都歪了。

 

Chapter 014.

会议在不存在的硝烟味中继续着，Tony故作悠闲地翘着二郎腿，一只手轻轻揉着隐隐作痛的腰部。通缉犯的事情已经解决，Ross在这些证据和报告面前铁青着脸取消了Cap他们的通缉犯身份，然而针对Sokovia协议关于是否强制登记超级英雄的真实身份、紧急预案等方面仍然有可中矛盾。

Steve看着Ross唾沫横飞地对着Tony比叨逼叨说个不停，无非是想要将复仇者联盟控制在政府手中，而Tony时不时冷哼几声表示他完全不想理Ross。无力感又回到了Steve的身上，他完全不知道该做些什么，明明作为当事人之一，完全没有人想要听他的意见。

Tony皱起眉头，他真的不想再听这个老不死的废话了，复仇者联盟也永远不可能成为政府的工具：“够了！”

整个会议室都陷入了短暂的安静，Tony慢悠悠地站了起来，挺着圆滚滚的肚子：“我累了，要休息。会议下午再继续吧。”

正说得激动得Ross愤怒地将材料摔在桌上：“Stark！！！”

Tony浅笑着耸耸肩：“Mr，我可是一个怀孕的omega啊，听你废话这么久会累是正常的。难道你要逼着一个怀孕的omega连续操劳这么久？被omega协会知道了的话……”

Ross紧紧握着拳头，好像随时会一拳打在Tony脸上，可惜他永远没有这个勇气：“别忘了，omega协会也会禁止你继续做Iron man！我们走着瞧！”

Tony看着Ross的背影微微眯起眼睛，不得不说，老家伙的最后一句话戳中了Tony的痛处。他讨厌这种受制于人的感觉：“Friday，帮我查查这个老家伙最近又干什么亏心事了没，我们给他送点礼物。”

耳机里传来机械女声：“Yes，Boss.”

Steve正准备开口，坐在一旁的Clint伸手按住了他，示意两人出门说话。

Clint带着Steve走到一个休息室，对着摄像头扔了一块小磁铁：“Cap……再这样下去Sokovia协议根本没办法签订。”

Steve垂下眼皮：“复仇者绝对不会成为政府的兵器……”

Clint显然要比他想得更多：“……我是说，要和Ross谈判，我们手上的筹码显然是不够的。即使我们一直拒签协议，Ross也可以组建新的队伍，我们必须让他彻底放弃这个想法。”

看着一脸复杂的Steve，Clint在心里叹了一口气，正直勇敢的Captain America显然不明白要怎样和政客讨价还价：“Tony应该已经着手准备下一步了，我们不能再这种时候给他拖后腿……我们需要援助……”

“Nat已经向变种人方面求助了，他们会帮助我们的。”Steve觉得自己好像是最没用的那个人，他不懂这些政客之间的把戏，只能在这里傻站着一遍一遍重申着没有人在意的立场。

Clint显然被Steve“天真”的话语噎住了，这也是他头一次发现原来复仇者联盟里能称得上外交官的人只有Tony和Nat……而这两个人似乎都不愿意站自己这队：“……Cap……算了，我是说，一会儿Tony说什么，只要不是倒戈相向，你都不要反对就可以了。”

看着略带无力的Clint，Steve只能点点头表示自己了解。他是一个士兵，也许在战场上他是最强的，但是在政客眼里，他也不过是一颗任人把玩的棋子。

Steve真正明白Clint的话的时候，是在下午会议期间，Ross的秘书一脸尴尬地带着新闻登场时。几大城市均有大量群众上街游行，反对政府全权接手复仇者联盟、反对名不副实的Sokovia协议，更甚是还有抗议Ross歧视omega、剥夺omega人权的。Steve看着Tony嘴角满意的微笑，瞬间就明白发生了什么，很显然，Ross可以散播消息操控民众，Stark也可以。作为全球首富之一，Tony有着足够的人力财力去导演这一场好戏。

Ross每一根褶子里都充满了愤怒，他不是没想到Stark会给自己捣乱，但是没有想到他会以这种方式逼迫自己。他看着秘书带来的新闻和手机上来历不明的短信，几乎要站起来一口咬死Stark。可是散播出去的信息都有迹可循，确实是Ross的发言，只不过被稍稍剪切修饰后，就把他变成了一个极端沙文主义的野心家。Ross愤怒地抓起会议桌边的钢笔，在Sokovia协议修正案的末尾签下了自己的名字，一笔一划都好像扎在Stake身上。他还不想结束自己的政治身涯，这种时候只能先行退步，迟早会把这一切都找回来。

Steve看着这戏剧化的反转，他从不知道这些在他眼里看来是原则的问题，在这些Ross这样的政客眼中原来只是一种相互牵制的手段。自己在整场谈判中完全是一副吉祥物的扮相，他无法去指责Tony不择手段，也许不这么做，复仇者就会完全变成政府的走狗、政客们手中的玩物。

Tony看着这些重要人物都签完了新的协议或是面无表情、或是火冒三丈地离开这里，直到最后一个人离开，他才瘫在椅背上。腰部的疼痛和精神的长时间紧绷让他感到无比疲惫，为了这份协议，他让Friday散播消息说复仇者里不仅仅有alpha，还有beta和omega……只要他再度出现在众人面前，自己omega的身份必然会曝光。那时候，他就必须放弃Iron man的身份……也许Stark公司董事长的身份也会受到影响……也许那个时候他还必须扮作一个柔弱可怜为了拯救世界放弃一切的omega来挽回一切，然后永远变成一个幕后工作者。

明明是一直想要逃离的身份却变成了手中不可或缺的筹码，这样的反差让Tony出慢了无力感。好像自己被命运开了一个大玩笑，在他以为自己从悬崖里爬出来的时候一巴掌把他打回谷底。

没有人会在意他为Avengers做了什么，有付出了多少……Tony这么想着，胸口的反应堆仿佛又开始散发出催命的毒素。这简直是太糟糕了，Tony捂住眼睛，已经很久不见的自毁感就像是有毒的滕蔓，在不知不觉中缠满了他的脑子。

会议室并没有观赏的门口，一个人怔怔地凝视着Tony，大海般蔚蓝的眼睛里隐隐含着汹涌的风浪。

 

Chapter 015.

纽约的夜晚还是一如既往的混乱，Peter蹲在某栋居民楼顶层默默想着。今天他上树救了2只小猫、带3位老太太找路、从马路中间捞走了4个熊孩子……蜘蛛侠的一天也是一如既往的有惊无险，当然JJJ也是一如既往的唾沫四溅。

最后一圈夜巡完成以后，Peter拉扯着紧身衣的领口，虽然Mr.Stark给蜘蛛制服做了很多改进，在纽约闷热的夜晚仍然让他很难受。随手荡到一家24小时便利店门口，Peter正准备找点零钱买瓶水，就听到身后传来尖叫的声音。面具下，男孩翻了个白眼，为什么每次自己准备休息一下的时候就会有些人出来捣乱呢？

然而还没有等Peter转身，蜘蛛感应就开始像被强女干的少女一样尖叫起来。Peter连忙向旁边跳出去，转身就发现自己原本站的地方被一个红黑相间的身影砸出一个大洞。

"Hey！"Peter愤怒地叫了起来，"Deadpool？？！！"

从人形深坑里爬出来的Deadpool努力把错位的手腕扳回来："Oh，看看这是谁？Spider Man，Spidey！没想到连蜘蛛侠都知道我了，天哪哥简直是太高兴了！"

Peter这才想起来作为蜘蛛侠的他并不认识这个变态，尴尬地轻咳了一声："你什么事？还有……刚刚那个是你在叫？？"

Deadpool在面罩下努力做出一个亲吻的动作，同时用力地吸了吸鼻子："哦，实际上，我只是过来和你打个招呼。毕竟蜘蛛侠是我的偶像，你知道的，每一个见到偶像的粉丝总是很容易激动得失态的～"

也许，他也没有自己想象中那么变态，第一次知道自己也有粉丝的Peter有些害羞地想着，不过当他听到Deadpool接下去的话时，就只想狠狠揍这个变态一顿为民除害了。

"要知道，我每次在报纸上看到你性感的细腰和臀部，天哪，我简直可以立马就撸一发！"全封闭的面罩都阻止不了Deadpool猥琐的目光，"仔细看你的屁股比那些照片上更翘哎，哥已经要升旗了！"

这也许是Peter长这么大第一次有人敢当面对他性骚扰，面罩下的脸颊烫的可以煎鸡蛋了："该死的……"Peter决定离这个脑子不太对的家伙远一点，毕竟能让蜘蛛感应叫的跟被非礼了似的可不是一般人可以做到的。

"Oh，别走呀Spidey～"Deadpool看见Peter正准备离开，立刻就一个飞扑挂在了Peter的腰上，当然，脸埋在屁股上，"Ohhhhhhhhhh哥要升天了～～～～～"

"啊啊啊啊啊啊！！"已经荡到半空中的 Peter忽然感觉腰上一重，紧接着臀部就受到了"重击"，作为一个纯洁的超级英雄omega，Peter发誓，即使自己从来没有被人袭击过臀部，他绝对没有发出少女般的尖叫……那只是惊吓而已惊吓！

"亲爱的Spidey，"Deadpool陶醉地抱着Peter的腰，"你可要小心点，这种高度我摔下去会变成墨西哥肉饼的，Oh，别再扭了Spidey，哥的武士刀已经站起来了……"

"Shit！！！"Peter愤怒地喊道，"去死吧你这个变态！！"

今天，纽约人民的好邻居蜘蛛侠依然在努力拯救着世界！

…………

等到Peter把某个叫做死侍变态用Stark加强版蜘蛛丝捆成粽子回到复仇者大厦时，沙发上已经有一排人等着他了。

"Mr.Stark？"Peter拎着面罩看着沙发上坐成一排的复仇者们，决定先发制人，"已经过了你该睡觉的时间了……"

然而这招并没有什么卵用，Tony挑着眉反问了回去："Well，看来你还知道时间？睡衣宝宝？"

Peter撅着嘴，真的不是他故意折腾到这么晚的，都是那个变态的锅："Mr.Stark，我很抱歉，不过今天真的不是我贪玩的——"

Tony挥着手打断了Peter的解释："别的不说，你身上这股该死的alpha气味是什么鬼？"原本准备起身催Tony睡觉的Steve立刻做回了沙发里，当然，他借机挤到了Tony旁边的位子，海蓝色的眸子带着疑惑转向Peter。

Peter撅着嘴："我正准备说的，Mr.Stark，纽约什么时候有个叫Deadpool的危险分子了？他缠了我一个晚上，我好不容易才甩开他的balabalbala"当然，被骚扰的事情他可没脸说出来。

还留在客厅的Clint不可置信地开口："死侍？那个大麻烦居然来纽约了？"

Tony显然更加困扰了："该死的居然是那个不要脸的雇佣兵！他有没有把你怎么样？Spidey，从明天起夜巡的工作交接给Clint和Nat，你应该做回乖宝宝蜘蛛侠了。"

"What？！"Peter和Clint异口同声地叫了起来。

 

Chapter 016.

自从Peter被剥夺了参加夜巡的权利，这孩子就把自己过多的精力发泄在了Tony的实验室里。从Rhodes的仿生辅助器到Tony还没做完的MK47，即使是Tony也不得不承认这孩子在生物学方面的天赋给研究带来了极大的进展，不过这孩子实在是话太多了......而且严格遵循Pepper的每一个要求。

"Mr.Stark！"一根半透明的蜘蛛丝唰地粘走了Tony面前的零件，"你已经连续工作了2个小时了！"

Tony无力地揉了揉额角："Petey，你真的没有必要在脑子里装一个蜘蛛闹钟，我只是怀孕，不是脑瘫ok？"

Peter·spider clock·Parker直接倒挂在Tony的调试桌上方："Mr.Stark，鉴于你的心脏负担绝对超过常人，我代表Miss.Pepper驳回你拒绝休息的请求。并且要求你立刻执行命令，Mr.Stark，你不会希望Miss.Pepper亲自来监督你休息的对吗？"说完，Peter还故作悠闲地晃了晃手中的Stark Phone，当然，屏幕上显示的联系人就是Pepper。

"......"Tony用力对着Peter翻个大白眼，放下了手中的器械，"真是不知道你什么时候站到Team Pepper去了，说好的Team Iron man呢？"

Peter吐了吐舌头，轻松跳到Tony旁边："Mr.Stark，反正我永远是站在你这边的呀～"

............

短短5个月的时间让Tony·小肚子·Stark变成了Tony·圆滚滚·Stark，虽然圆滚滚的地方只有肚子。即使是严格按照健康食谱＋健康作息＋超出列表的甜食，复仇者们养胖了的也只有那个坚强的小宝宝，Tony本人却显得越发的消瘦。Peter甚至尝试过偷偷增加Tony的计划外零食，不过在Vision认真给他科普过糖分摄入过量的危害后，他就迅速放弃了这个计划－－为此他还被Tony好一顿纠缠。

Steve倚着门槛，无意识地看着侧躺在沙发上假寐的Tony。距离Sokovia修正案签订已经过去一周半了，Tony没有跟他说过一句多余的话。实际上，连日常打招呼Tony都是用疏离的微笑来代替，这种虚假的平静让Steve感到恐惧。

“Tony……我们得谈谈……”Steve悲哀地发现即使只是一句简单的话语，他也需要由于很久才可以说出口。

“我还在想你需要傻站在那里多久呢Cap。”Tony一点也不惊讶Steve发现他在装睡，毕竟他们曾经那么亲密无间，好吧，也许真正亲密无间的只有他自己，“你说得对，我们是应该谈谈。”

拒绝了来自Steve的搀扶，Tony费力地站直了身体：“我想实验室会是一个不错的谈话地点。”

“你说得对……”Steve试图表现得自己并不在乎Tony的疏远，可惜这位大兵从来就学不会自己带上假面。

Tony故作镇定地将Steve领到实验室门口，这已经是他的极限了。从西伯利亚回来后，Tony开始不自觉的回避和Steve有关的一切，他不愿意回忆任何有关Steve的事情，从不靠近Steve曾经的房间。他以为自己只是因为他的背叛而愤怒，直到某天他伸手准备碰触星盾时莫名的疼痛顺着双手直刺他的大脑，这让他狠狠扔掉了星盾尖叫着在实验室角落里颤抖到Vision直接穿墙进来找他，那一刻他真的以为那是Jarvis。

天知道他在这间实验室里花了多少时间才让自己能够直接接触星盾，而不是充满恐惧地跑开。

Tony有些无奈地想着，Steve总是有办法让他失态。无论是失控的信息素还是深入骨髓的恐惧感，这让Tony总是下意识地远离Steve，他甚至不敢单独和Steve待在一起。而今天，他把Steve带到让他最有安全感的实验室，这已经是极限了，Tony觉得自己每一个细胞都在尖叫着催促自己赶快离开。

搞得好像Steve是什么带辐射的危险生物似的，Tony有些无奈地想着。

随手打开通风系统，Tony双手抱胸转身面对Steve：“你想要谈什么？”

 

Chapter 017.

"Tony，我很抱歉......"

"抱歉什么？Cap，你并没有做错什么。"Tony打断了Steve的话，"错的人是我，Barnes是无辜的，Zemo才是幕后黑手。事实证明，你是对的，是我跳进了Zemo的陷阱里。"

Steve愕然地看着面带微笑的Tony，一个月前他有多希望Tony能够理解自己现在他就有多不希望得到Tony的理解："Tony......不，不是这样的......"

"如果，我是说如果，"Tony开始觉得呼吸变得急促，"你是要为隐瞒我父母死因而道歉的话，没有必要。换位思考，你们总是这么说，我没有权利要求你对我毫无隐瞒，所以，责任不在你。"只不过是我期待的太多......

"Tony！"Steve猛地抓住Tony的双肩，"不是这样的！我们......这明明不是你的错！对不起！真的，我，我总是这样自以为是......是我把自己的想法强加在你们身上，如果，如果我有好好跟你沟通的话......Tony？Tony！你怎么了？！"

Steve惊恐地看着Tony忽然用力拍开自己的双手，仿佛自己是什么可怕的怪物。Tony尽力拉开自己和Steve之间的距离，他能感觉到自己的呼吸乱得不成样子，额头似乎也有汗珠不断冒出，最糟糕的是，从心脏传来的悸痛明确告诉他Steve对自己的影响显然比他想象的要大得多。

“Oh……Shit！”Tony紧紧抓着胸口的衣服，大口大口地喘气试图缓解突如其来的疼痛，“Friday？Friday！！检……检查心率……”

“Tony！！”Steve一把将Tony揽进怀里抱起来，他不明白Tony为什么会突然变成这样，但是显然实验室不会是一个正确的处理地点。四倍体力给Steve抱着一个孕夫还可以大步流星的能力，可他依然觉得怀里的人轻的过分。

自动打开的门和Friday的二倍语速伴着Steve从实验室冲到了卧室：“检测到Boss的心率超过120次/分钟，已经通知私人医生，R柜III层有普萘洛尔可以应急使用。”

“咳咳……”Tony被Steve轻轻放到床上，alpha的气息立刻就包围了他。虽然不想承认，对于现在的Tony来说，这种气息就像一种微效镇定剂，Steve信息素的味道让他感到安心却又痛苦。

伸手推开Steve递过来的药片，Tony靠着柔软的枕头接过水杯：“……我休息一下就好……Cap，也许你不介意稍微离我远一些？”

被拒绝的Steve就像一只不小心弄丢了主人的大型犬，他不知道为什么Tony这么抗拒和自己接触，难道omega在孕期不应该更加需要alpha的陪伴吗？

Tony喝了一点水，alpha信息素缓解了自分别来一直像荆棘一样缠满他全身的焦虑感，却带来了更加恶心的恐惧感：“……这是安全距离，你懂的。现在的我需要一些alpha信息素，Ummmm，来帮助我稳定，情绪和，身体。”

“Tony……”

“No need to apologize.（不需要道歉）”Tony努力放慢自己呼吸的频率，“你知道，我需要控制着点……我们，都不想伤到这个小家伙，对吗？”

Steve皱起眉头，这样说可能会有些冷血，但是他并没有在担心孩子：“你知道我……”

“这其实，并没有什么。”Tony再次打断了Steve，他真的不想听来自老年人的长篇大论了，“Cap，我们都知道，那件事已经过去了。Tony·Stark从来就不是一个活在过去的人，Steve·Rogers，如果你是一个会被所谓的负罪感和愧疚感困住的人，那你就真的不配拿起星盾。”

被那双焦糖色的眼睛认真注视着，Steve发现也许现在他所看到的才是真正的Tony·Stark，那双眼睛里所透出的坚定从未改变。

“别做一个胆小鬼，Cap。”Tony看着眼前有些丧气的Steve，忽然感到自己的恐惧十分可笑，“逃避从来不能解决任何问题，道歉也一样。也许我确实收到了西伯利亚留下的，不太美好的礼物，但是那都不算什么。”

“复仇者们永远是要向前走的，没有什么可以阻挡我们的脚步，哪怕是我们自己。”

 

Chapter 018.

Wade·Wilson觉得最近自己有点背，不知道是不是路遇一只甜橙味小omega和成功埋到蜘蛛侠的屁股透支了自己的运气，最近自己不仅搞砸了几个老客户的单子，有时还会莫名其妙的被那个叫什么鸡眼的复仇者大晚上追着满街跑……天知道自己哪里惹到他了？

Wade慢腾腾从垃圾车里爬出来，红黑色的紧身衣上沾满了果皮和散发出酸臭味的不明液体：“MD……居然从Deadpool变成stinkpool（stink--臭的）……Hey，正在打字的傻逼，别随便给哥加注释，哥看得懂英文！”

一边自言自语一边把自己摔在水泥地上的Wade悲伤地发现这次再不洗制服他也许就要扔掉这件小可爱了：“呃……天哪！”发现制服不仅变臭，而且还被挂了好几条口子的Wade更加绝望了，“我不想像个老太太似的蹲在沙发上缝缝补补shit！”

“……Deadpool？”

Wade听见一个足以让自己老二立刻起立站军姿的声音从自己头顶划过，他立马抬头，看见一个红蓝的身影在自己眼前一晃而过，当然，又晃了回来。操！我要去买彩票了！Wade完全没想到自己会在白天遇到正在巡街的蜘蛛侠：就算再搞砸十次生意我都忍了！！

Peter觉得自己实在是太倒霉了，明明换到了白天巡街居然还会遇到这个麻烦，更无奈的是，眼前这个看起来刚从垃圾堆里爬出来的家伙明显也发现了自己。怎么就管不住自己这张嘴呢？

轻松着陆在大麻烦对面，Peter有些紧张地摸着蛛网发射器：“……你还好吗？”

Wade觉得自己又要升天了，Spidey居然主动跟自己说话！！他艰难的地蠕动了一下：“Oh，当然！等这些该死的伤口长好了，我甚至可以陪你跑遍整个纽约市~”

Peter歪了歪头，他显然不太明白Deadpool在说什么：“长好？你就坐在这里等吗？你应该去医院！你动不了吗，我可以帮你的，我力气很大……不过我可没钱给你付医药费……”

Wade觉得自己简直要留下读作感动写作性奋的泪水，这简直是纽约的天使，从来没有人会对自己这样的雇佣兵提供帮助，通常不再是来一刀Wade就很满足了。也许他应该乘机会改善一下自己在可爱的Spidey心里的形象：“Oh，别担心，哥有全宇宙最牛B的自愈因子，不要十分钟我就会长得像新的一样！”

“噗！”Peter被Deadpool明显小学没毕业的比喻逗得轻轻笑了起来。

Oh……我恋爱了！！！Wade觉得自己在蜘蛛侠身上看到了天使翅膀：Spidey的声音怎么可以这么可爱，哥要犯罪了！！！

Wade咽了下口水，他觉得心里痒痒的，Oh，在Spidey面前要保持形象：“……不介意的话，你愿意在这里陪我一会儿吗？就一小会儿，聊聊天什么的，一个人躲着长伤口真的很难受，很无聊的。”天哪，你在做什么，一会儿升旗到顶被Spidey看见就完了！

Peter一手撑着脸颊，Deadpool受伤了，看起来并没有什么攻击性的样子。只是停下来偷懒一小会儿的话也不是什么大问题，而且这家伙的alpha信息素全被垃圾的馊味盖住了，回去赶快把制服洗了Mr.Stark肯定闻不出来。想到这里Peter放心的坐在了Deadpool对面：“只是一小会儿的话，毕竟超级英雄也不可能一刻不停地工作。说起来你怎么受伤的？”能让蜘蛛感应惨叫个不停的家伙受了这么重的伤，难道纽约又有哪个超级坏蛋跑出来了？

Wade看着Spiderman在自己面前毫无警觉地盘腿坐下，在面罩下舔了舔嘴唇：“Oh，我可是个雇佣兵，天哪，我居然还没有正是自我介绍过！我叫Wade·Wilson，Spidey可以直接叫我Wade哟~”Wade隔着面具滑稽地朝Peter挤了挤眼睛。

“好的Wade。”Peter从善如流地改了称呼，他一直觉得Deadpool叫起来实在是太长了，“雇佣兵？是那种游戏里赏金猎人一样的？我从来没有接触过……”

“天哪，Spidey你的生活难道就只有拯救世界和打游戏吗？”Wade夸张地挥舞着骨折的手臂，“雇佣兵，拿钱办事，有钱我们什么都干……”

Spiderman面罩上的眼睛危险地眯了起来：“什么都干？”果然这家伙不是好人！

Wade连忙改了口，他可不希望这段友谊（？）还没开始就已经结束了：“当然，我是很有原则的雇佣兵，哥可不干坏事……”才怪！

Peter偷偷撇了撇嘴，才不会就这么相信你：“Mr.Stark说你是个不要脸的大麻烦，就因为上次的事，我连夜巡都不能参加了！”想起来就生气！

“Stark？Iron man！”Wade啪地用完好无损的那只手捂住了脸，“那是个意外……我是说，复仇者们从来都不会觉得雇佣兵是什么好人不是么？”复仇者自己也是大麻烦好吗？当然可爱的Spidey除外。

“说起来……你想去看看雇佣兵的生活吗？”Wade显然想到了新的主意，把Spidey拐到自己的主场，然后就可以……嘿嘿嘿，“哥可以带你去哦~完全免费服务，附送一个世界最牛B的保镖！”Wade甚至非常配合地很幼稚地挺了挺胸。

“雇佣兵的生活？！”大男孩儿总是容易被好奇心主宰，Peter立刻就兴奋起来，听起来真刺激不是吗，随后他又有些泄气，“Mr.Stark不会同意的……我在这里和你说话就已经违反规定了……”

Stark简直是一只护崽子的老母鸡……Wade不屑地想着：“我们悄悄去，我保证不会折腾到第二天，最迟晚上就带你回来怎么样Spidey？只有我们两个，Stark不会知道的。”

Peter显然动摇了，如果……只是去看看的话应该花不了多久？

“成交！”

 

Chapter 019.

Peter有些紧张地拉紧了宽大的兜帽，Wade说带他来看看雇佣兵的世界，还借了他一套便服。说真的，当Wade拉着Peter走到一间小公寓门口告诉Peter这间集合了脏乱差三大要素的狗窝就是自己家的时候，Peter真的有掉头走人的冲动。可惜最终他敌不过Wade的热情邀请，不仅在狗窝里等到Wade洗澡换衣服，甚至还给自己做了伪装，如果这身大了不止一号的浅灰色卫衣和抽紧了皮带才阚阚挂在自己腰上的牛仔裤算是便装的话。

当然，在Peter的坚持下，Wade不得不陪他穿上新的一套制服，他原本是只想带个头套了事的。可惜他的小朋友不仅不愿意脱掉那身显眼的制服，还要拖着自己下水。不过，想到自己的衣服正裹着Spider-Man的小蛮腰和小翘臀，Wade表示这套衣服以后只有一个作用——用来打飞机。

Wade带着Peter顺着小巷子走着，Peter原本以为越往深处走人会越少，结果小巷子慢慢变成了马路，路边的乞丐慢慢变成了形形色色的人群。陌生的环境和混杂着alpha信息素的空气让Peter变得紧张起来，该死的omega本能，Peter有些丧气地弹出一小截蜘蛛丝粘着Wade的手肘。

雇佣兵的本能让Wade几乎要掏出枪来，不过他迅速反应过来这也许只是小蜘蛛的恶作剧："哈哈哈，Spidey你带身份证了吗？未成年禁止饮酒哦～"

Peter瞬间就僵硬了，糟糕......难道这家伙发现自己的真实身份了？

Wade看着瞬间警觉起来的Spider-Man，以为是自己的笑话不小心激怒了这个年轻的超级英雄："Hey，别生气，有哥在，你想干啥都成～"

Peter隔着面罩撅起了嘴，无节操的雇佣兵："你可别忘了我就是过来看看的，雇佣兵！"

Wade耸耸肩，伸脚踹开了眼前这家装修特别非主流酒吧的门，嘈杂的音乐和叫嚷声瞬间就淹没了他们。Peter皱着眉，空气里混杂着酒精刺鼻的气味，还有一些说不上来的信息素味道，他不得不庆幸Mr.Stark给自己的制服布料有着轻微隔离信息素的功能，万一抑制剂失效了自己还有时间脱身。

酒吧里的尖叫声和那些无脑alpha公猪一样乱放的信息素让Wade无端地烦躁，舞台上肆意扭动的脱衣舞娘也完全不能引起他的兴趣了，Wade开始后悔把可爱的Spidey带到这种鬼地方来了，天知道前一天他还在这里快活地醉生梦死。

Peter拉低了兜帽尽量遮住自己："这就是你说的雇佣兵的世界？那我真是后悔跑这一趟了......"

"好吧Spidey，我就猜到你不会喜欢这里，跟我来。"Wade有些庆幸Spider-Man对这些不感冒了，他可不想让Spidey和这些脏兮兮的家伙接触，也不知道是谁昨天还在这种脏兮兮的地方和脏兮兮的家伙勾肩搭背来着......

Wade领着Peter来到了吧台，酒保对着Wade笑了一下，随手抛接着调酒器倒出一杯浅粉色的鸡尾酒放在Peter面前：“Hey Wade，你什么时候好这口了，去诱拐小朋友了吗？Oh，被怪蜀黍拐来的小可怜，这杯我请~”

"闭嘴吧傻逼！"Wade赶紧伸手夺过Peter面前的酒杯，"他不喝酒，给他来杯橙汁！"说着掀起面罩一口吞下这外表充满少女气息的酒，甜腻却又辛辣的液体顺着喉管滑进胃里，Wade觉得自己的食道都变得火热。

“MD你居然给哥的小可爱这种烈酒！难喝的哥要吐了！”Wade用力砸了一下吧台面，天知道粉红色在这种地方根本就是性暗示！

Peter皱着眉头看着Wade满是溃烂伤痕的脖子和下巴，他有些惊讶，这就是他一直不愿意脱下面罩的原因？

“Wade？”Peter伸手捏住一只不知何时伸到自己肩膀上的手，当然，他有“控制”力道，“这人有什么事吗？”

Wade顺着那只手看去，一张因为疼痛而扭曲的丑脸出现在他的视线中，Oh，为这家伙点根蜡烛，他至今记得埋屁股那晚Spidey一脚踹碎了他尾椎骨的痛苦：“Oh Spidey，别手下留情呀，这家伙想吃你豆腐！”

Peter显然被吃豆腐的言论吓到：“What？！我以为这种是个人就贴上去的变态只有你一个……”一时不察，猪爪的主人立刻发出了惨叫，Peter连忙丢掉捏在手里的猪爪偷偷蹭了蹭手指。

Wade做作地捂住心口：“亲爱的Spidey，我真是太伤心了！我对你真挚的感情居然被你说成变态……天哪，Spidey你太伤我的心了！”

Peter想了想，伸手把面罩掀到鼻梁，做出了一个呕吐的嘴型讽刺Wade。接过酒保递过来的橙汁，Peter带着微笑轻轻叼住吸管：“Wade……你演的太假了！”

Wade死死盯着Peter露出来的皮肤，天哪！Spidey真是太好看了！平时被面罩遮住的部分在酒吧昏黄的灯光里有些模糊不清，Wade曾经以为Spider-Man戴着面罩是因为其实面罩下是个不输给自己的丑脸，然而属于少年的白皙皮肤和微微湿润的嘴唇仿佛在黑暗中盛开的纯白花朵一般打碎了Wade可笑的幻想。

Wade有些紧张地咽着口水，要知道他连对待初恋的时候都没有这么紧张过！也许Spidey真的是个天使，Wade想着，他应该待在纯洁美好的圣地，而不是被自己拖进充满肮脏淤泥的地狱里。

他真的后悔带Spidey到这里来了。

Wade抿着嘴从制服缝隙里抽出钱摔在吧台上，粗暴地踹开还在某只惨叫的肥猪。

Peter被突然站起来的Wade吓了一跳：“What’s going on?”

Wade没有理会Peter的提问，他伸手抓住Spider-Man的胳膊把他从座位上拉起来：“好了Super Hero，是时候回去了，你还有门禁不是吗？”

Peter一把拉下面罩：“我的橙汁还没有……”

巨大的爆破声打断了两人，几个粗哑的声音在混乱的酒吧里并不十分清晰：  
“复仇者大厦遭遇恐怖袭击了！！！”

 

Chapter 020.

Tony有些木然地透过全息屏看着大厦外正在疯狂叫嚣的恐怖分子，心里默默计算着这次大厦重建要花多久，要不然干脆换一套装修风格吧？

袭击发生的时候Tony还在实验室里对MK47进行调试，突如其来的剧烈震动让他几乎扑倒在一堆零件上面，多亏Dummy贴心地拉住了他，不然后果可就严重了。Tony在Dummy的帮助下成功把自己固定在安全椅上，Dummy为此获得了 Tony粑粑的摸头奖励。

"Friday，发生什么了？Vision又把厨房炸了吗？"Tony有些无奈地揉着眉心。

"Boss，检测到来自大厦西北方的攻击，建议您留在实验室里，已开启最高防护模式。"机械女声有条不紊地回答了他的问题，"已经通知大厦内全部工作人员避难......Boss，Mr.Rogers请求进入。"

Tony有些反应不过来，哪个反派脑子不清醒了来袭击这里？这可是市中心，而且所有复仇者都回来了，现在这里可以说是纽约最难攻站的地方......唯一的特殊情况就是自己......

"Boss，Mr.Rogers请求进入。"

被Friday打断思路的Tony挥手让她放Steve进入了实验室，同时跟进来的还有直接穿墙的Vision。

"Tony，你怎么样？"Steve进门就扑向了Tony，自从上次两人认真交谈之后，Steve总有一种莫名的危机感，这直接导致了他现在每隔10分钟就要跟Friday确认一下Tony在哪Tony在干什么Tony有没有不舒服。

Tony皱着眉让Dummy阻止Steve的行为："Cap，我很好。实际上再也没有比我的实验室更安全的地方了。以及，我认为现在你应该干的是去帮助疏散民众或者是对抗恐怖分子，而不是冒冒失失地跑进来......我的天，你连盾都没拿！"

Vision看着语塞的Steve："Captain，我认为Si......Stark说的对，现在外面更加需要你。我会待在这里保护Mr.Stark，鉴于这场袭击十分的不合理......我们怀疑是内部走漏了关于Mr.Stark的消息，我会留在这里直到袭击结束。"

"我知道了。"Steve面色沉重地准备离开，"......Tony，我会解决这一切的。"

Tony沉着脸看着Steve离开："别忘了，能留下活口的话交给Nat。"

"Friday，我要知道外面的情况。"无力地扶着额头，Tony看着全息屏里惊慌逃窜的平民、坍塌的楼房紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

"Mr.Stark......"Vision看着沉默的Tony觉得自己的数据流里有什么部分开始加速运行起来，奇怪的是他并不想阻止这段异常数据，"那不是你的错。"

Tony立刻抬头警惕地看向Vision："你说什么？"

Vision毫不躲闪地直视Tony的眼睛："你又在自责了，Si......Stark，这样不好。其他复仇者会解决的，也许你现在应该选择休息。"

"你也是这样觉得的？"Tony开始有些控制不住自己的情绪，"所有人，都觉得我没有了盔甲就什么都做不了了吗？一个胚胎就改变了你吗！"Tony紧紧抓着座椅扶手，愤怒和无力感像锁链一样紧紧束缚着他，"两个月前我还在西伯利亚......"

剧烈的震动和爆炸声打断了Tony未出口的话，Friday的声音再一次在实验室里响起来："Boss，检测到楼体收到榴弹攻击，请立刻前往安全屋！开启防御系统，开启防御系统......系统遭到入侵，入侵......滋滋......"

"Oh shit！！"Tony一拳砸在实验桌上，"Friday？Friday？Are you here？"

唯一的回应只有嘈杂的电流声，Tony看向Vision："不能去安全屋，安全屋在地下，楼体一旦受损百分之八十会被埋掉……带我去总控室，Friday不在只有我可以开启防御系统，无论怎样，最了解这栋楼还是我。"

Vision犹豫了片刻，震动非但没有停止反而愈演愈烈，他终于点了点头，将Tony护在怀里向三楼的总控室飘去。并不狭窄的楼道里满是破碎的装饰物，幸运的是，大厦本身的结构并没有遭到严重破坏。

Tony双手捂住口鼻，现在的他必须要防止自己吸入过多的粉尘，减少心肺系统的负担。Vision也尽量快速地通过破损区域，他甚至没有粗鲁地打碎绊脚石而是想办法绕过去。

也许是其他复仇者成功牵制住了不知来头的袭击者，Tony和Vision还算顺利地进入了总控室。Tony轻轻抚摸几下肚子，试图安抚一下这个小家伙：“放心我的好姑娘，Daddy马上就解决这些不知死活的家伙。”随后便打开了备用系统，四五面光屏出现在他的周身，看似杂乱无章的数据与公式飞快地滑过屏幕。

Vision环视了一圈这个由稀有金属灌铸制成的房间，最终选定了最容易被攻击的门口作为防守点，那段异常的数据流让他轻易了解了整个房间的构造。Vision小心地守在门边，余光无意识地扫着那个正在光屏前忙碌的身影。

Tony紧张地在虚拟键盘上输入公式，也许是两个月的怀孕生活让他有些松懈了，一边帮助Friday修复系统一边击退对方黑客的攻击让他有些吃不消。幸好Friday是个好孩子，主程序得到修复后就迅速开启了防御系统减轻Tony的负担。

“好孩子……”Tony喘着气扶住酸疼的腰部，五个月的肚子已经相当明显了，与此而来的还有对心脏和腰部的巨大负担，“Friday，把大厦的外部监事系统接过来，保持与所有人员通信顺畅。”

看着四周漂浮的数十块光屏，Tony食指轻轻敲了敲耳塞：

“Let the revenge begins.”（复仇开始。）

 

Chapter 021.

"Cap，5点钟方向敌袭，3个生命反应。"

"Hawkeye，Widow在你8点方向约70米，帮她一下。"

"Falcon、Ant man，你们到顶楼天台去解决那个烦人的直升机。"

Tony面前数十面光屏播放着大厦外置监视系统采集到的所有画面，浅棕色的眼珠快速转动着，似乎一切都逃不出他的掌心。Vision一边关注着Tony的情况，一边小心地提防可能已经进入大厦的敌人。

"Boss，第14层检测到敌方入侵，已调取监控画面。"随着Friday冷静的声音，几面新的光屏在Tony眼前展开。

Tony抬眼扫过："关闭10－20层的电梯和所有通道，把他们困在14层封闭走道里，释放催泪瓦斯。"

抬手擦了擦额头的冷汗，Tony开始在虚拟键盘上敲着一行行代码，他准备暂时接管复仇者们练习室里的设备，Thor房间里他养的Asgard小宠物也可以起点作用。

Tony皱着眉头，大量的数据写入系统，需要再加一些计算程序。不仅要忙着大厦内部，外部的战况还需要他继续监视，Tony恨不得变成10个来用。就在这时，通讯器里传来了一个焦急的声音。

"Mr.Stark！！你没事吧？我已经搞定一层的敌人了！你在哪里？"

Tony食指一划，调出了一层的监控："我在总控，干得不错啊Spidey......等等，你旁边那个家伙不是死侍吗？！你怎么答应我的？？"

短暂的沉默弥漫在通讯器里，Peter一脚踹飞一个正准备爬起来的敌人："额......他，他是我在路上遇到的，Mr.Stark。Wade他是过来帮忙的，真的！"

“……算了……”Tony斜眼看着正对着监控摄像头打招呼的某个大麻烦，“你直接到总控室来，遇到敌人的话千万不要手软知道吗？他们可不会跟你客气。”

“好的Mr.Stark~”

与Peter通讯结束后，Tony看着Friday单独拉了两块光屏跟随Peter的行动，舔了下嘴唇：“Good girl.”

“Friday，分出一部份程序查询这些家伙是哪个不长眼睛的混蛋搞来的。”焦糖色的眼睛里含着毫不掩饰的怒火，Tony露出一个危险的笑容，“难道有人认为我真的已经退休养老了吗……”

随着Friday快速对比入侵人员武器、衣着，越加频繁的震动和巨响让Tony不适地撑住了操作台，他感到自己的体能和反应力正在快速下降：“Shit！”Tony有些后悔没有顶着Pepper的压力完成MK47了，MK46在西伯利亚变成一堆废铁，他现在连一架拿的出手的战甲都拿不出来，一个完全的后勤人员。

“Mr.Stark！！”Peter的声音先他一步到达了总控室。

Tony扬着眉喊了回去：“Quiet！Spidey！你生怕敌人不知道我在哪里吗？”

荡进来的Peter立刻伸手捂住嘴，理所当然地直接摔到了地上：“啊！！好疼……”

Tony看着屁股着地的Peter忍不住笑出声：“天哪Spidey，我没想到你居然有这种特别的着陆方式，噗哈哈……”

Peter觉得自己的面具都要开始冒烟了，天知道自己刚刚怎么会干这种蠢事：“Mr.Stark！！！”

Tony一手撑着腰一手轻轻扯着衣领：“说正事，Friday已经查到了袭击的主使者，Spidey你来接手监控这里的工作……说实话我已经冒了一身冷汗了。还有那边的雇佣兵……你最好解释一下你怎么会跟Spidey一起过来的？”

Peter连忙爬起来跑到Tony旁边，自从怀孕以来Tony的身体情况就很不好，Peter觉得Mr.Stark肯定是硬撑到现在的，Mr.Stark总是这样！

Wade眯着眼睛看着他的（？）Spidey热情地在Tony身旁忙前忙后，莫名的危机感浮上心头：“……Iron man，哥当然是和可爱的Spidey——唔唔唔唔唔！”

“闭嘴Wade！！！不要添乱了！！！”Peter暴躁地射了Wade一脸蜘蛛丝，感受到Tony泛着怀疑的怀疑的目光，他连忙使出幼犬pikapika眼神绝招，可惜隔着面罩并没有什么杀伤力，“Mr.Stark，我实在路上遇到Wa……Deadpool的，他就跟过来帮忙了……”

Tony看着眼前一边时刻注意监视画面还要一边努力装可怜的Peter，最终决定先放他一马：“一会儿再算账……你在这里辅助Cap他们，Friday会帮你的。”他斜眼瞟着正努力拽开脸上蛛丝的雇佣兵，随后将视线转向Vision，正准备开口。

“不行。”Vision看起来完全没有让Tony开口的打算，“Mr.Stark，你的身体情况我很清楚，所以你最好的选择应该是待在这里，等待一切结束。”

Tony无奈地耸耸肩：“Friday检查的敌人的资料，里面有至少一半是无人战甲，而且是有标示的那种……所以，应该是我的老朋友发来的问候，虽然我很惊讶他居然敢直接炸到这里来，不得不说这家伙真是长进了。他真的不怕我原路打回去吗……”

“我打算送他一个礼物。”

Vision一脸不解地看着Tony，他真的不明白Tony在说什么，什么叫送礼物？一种新的用法吗？

Tony露出一个开心的笑容：“Friday，打开扩音器。”

 

Chapter 022.

"滋......咳咳......"外放式扩音器的声音在混乱的战场上并不算是非常清晰，"Hello？ Anyone copies？"

Steve险些一脚滑倒脸着盾摔进星盾里："What the hell！！"他就地一滚躲过一排子弹，将一个准备偷袭的敌人一盾打飞。

广播还在继续："Em......Hammer？我知道是你，真是没想到你居然选择直接找到我头上来。让我猜猜你得到了什么消息？我退休了？我回老家结婚了？"

Nat皱着眉头跃过一辆侧翻的轿车跑到Steve旁边："怎么回事？Tony在干什么？"顺手一颗子弹打爆一个反应炉。

Steve随手把盾甩出去打晕两个敌人："我不知道！！我过来的时候他还在实验室里......"

夹杂着电流声的广播放大了音量："不论是你自己决定的，还是你把你那堆废铁卖给了哪个煞笔......我决定送你一个礼物，放心，你绝对会喜欢的～"

Tony挥手示意Friday关掉广播，接通了一条通讯："Hey bro～喜欢你的新装备吗？"

"不能更棒了Tony！你居然给我配备了新的AI.......不过为什么不是妹子？"

"好歹那也是Friday的子程序，她想当男孩子我这个做Daddy肯定得满足不是吗？"Tony笑着回嘴，"准备好了吗？帮我送份大礼吧！"

数百公里外的峡谷边，银灰色的战争机器抬起右臂瞄准了几百米外Hammer工厂的装备仓库："War Machine is homing on you.（战争机器正在瞄准你）"

一枚穿甲导弹直线向着目标飞去，在击中目标前几秒瞬间分裂成十几枚子导弹成片状击中了Hammer工厂的一排仓库。战争机器银灰色的机身被熊熊烈焰染成了橘红色，他背过身飞离峡谷边缘："任务完成。还有什么要我做的吗？"

"Well～"Tony看着光屏里炸成一片废墟的仓库露出一个嚣张得可爱的笑容，"我想你最好快点回来保护我，Hammer肯定气疯了哈哈哈！"

Peter木木地看着光屏里一片火海，土豪的世界我不懂："Mr.Stark？那里不会还有人在里面吧......？"

Tony伸手想揉Peter的头发结果发现小家伙戴着面罩，只好转而摸了摸自己的下巴："放心，Spidey～Rhodes是在确认了没有生命反应以后才送的礼物，况且Hammer根本不会给存放那种违禁品的仓库配备人员守备的，他只会愚蠢地以为那些拟振金夹层坚不可摧……Jericho（钢1开场的导弹）便携版，一个完美的圣诞礼物不是吗？虽然现在还是春天……"

“Tony！！What have you done！！”通讯器里传来几声怒吼，显然Tony的“礼物”直接影响到了外面的战局。

Steve简直要疯了，他一边担心Tony的安全，一边还要随时注意周围的战况防止平民被波及，结果Tony随随便便就说要送什么礼物搞得这些无人战甲一窝蜂往大厦冲过去搞自杀式袭击。

“Woo……”Tony扶住控制台，又一次剧烈震动让他险些直接坐在地上，“Rhodes？你最好快点回来……这回真的危险了……”

战争机器有些焦急的声音从通讯器里传来：“……该死的我就不该答应你，你有哪一次没有玩脱过……五，不，两分钟我就到了！”

“Boss，5层19层22层发现入侵者……”

“Tony，你怎么样？！”

“Mr.Stark！！”

各种声音交杂在一起让Tony感到头晕目眩，房间的震动和机器的报警声昭示着入侵者愈发猛烈的攻击，Tony有些不甘地觉得，这下真的玩儿脱了。他高估了自己身体情况和Hammer那个煞笔的能力，不过这也说明了一点，这些无人机甲的操纵者果然Hammer工业有关……

“Mr.Stark！我去把入侵者……”

“不行！太危险了你留在这里……保护我？”Tony看着脸颊都鼓起来的Peter有些尴尬，这孩子还未成年，他真的不想把Peter扯进这摊浑水，“我是说……我只能待在这里，总要防止突发情况不是吗……Shit！”

总控室的合金门突然受到了撞击，Peter一把将Tony拉倒自己身后，Vision也挡在了他们前方。Wade转着武士刀来回看了看Peter和Tony，最终默默挡在了门口：“是时候向Spidey展示哥的魅力啦——”

Wade话音未落超合金的门就被一炮轰开，他整个人就被门砸出去紧紧压在地上：“F**K！！！”

门后带着电光的身影让Tony皱起了眉头：“……该死的糟老头……死了都不安宁……”

 

Chapter 023.

Tony深吸了一口气，这下就很明显了，这次袭击完全就是冲着他来的：“Friday！调用MK47！……Vision，帮我拖延一下时间，我得去实验室！”

“What？Mr.Stark你在开玩笑吗？”Peter不可置信地回头，“这太危险了！我们可以保护你的！！这种家伙分分钟我就可以打爆他……”

“听着，这家伙的装甲出自一个叫Vanko的糟老头……几年前我和Rhodes一起把那个死老头送上天了……”Tony一脸严肃地看着Peter，“虽然不知道为什么这部装甲又跑出来发疯，不过很明显这是在针对我。没有装备除了Vision没人能挡住他的鞭子，况且Vanko和Hammer从来不在意会不会伤及无辜……我必须要想办法把他们引走！”

“可是你……Mr.Stark你不能这样！MK47根本没有完成，况且你现在不可能直接参加战斗……”Peter完全可以理解Tony的计划，如果是他也会这么选择，可是他绝对不会让Tony做这么危险的事，“我去引开他！”

Tony一把拉住准备跳出去的Peter：“开什么玩笑！你根本挡不住他的鞭子……听着Peter，MK47里有远程操作系统，我只需要在实验室里拿到遥控装置，不需要亲自动手就可以把这些家伙送上西天。相信我……”

Peter看着Tony写满了坚定的双眸，最终轻轻点了点头，既然他没办法改变Tony的决定，那就只有全力支持他。

Tony给了Peter和Vision一个安抚性的微笑：“实验室就在下一层，顺利的话我不要5分钟就可以到……到时候Rhodes也会赶来的，千万不要逞强，拦不住就随他去，Friday会设置路障的，千万不要受伤了。”

就在Tony准备直接行动的时候，挥着两根通了高压电鞭子的机甲已经砸烂了沉重的合金门，完整的出现在他们面前。高大的机甲几乎完全堵住了出口，显然必须要有人引开它。Peter眯起眼睛：“Vision，你带着Mr.Stark去实验室，我来拦着它……”

“Hey害的哥在Spidey面前出的丑八怪~看来你想跟我先玩玩是吗~”玩世不恭的笑声在房间里响起来，Wade好不容易赶在Peter冲上去之前从合金门板下面爬出来，他对着Peter挤了挤眼睛，“你们好像漏算了一个重要战斗力啊？”

Wade轻巧地躲过向着要害挥来的鞭子，随手往门口扔了一颗手榴弹：“……这么有趣的游戏竟然不带哥玩？”

门口的墙面被炸开足够两三个人一个大洞，Wade满意地抽出双枪对着机甲射击：“这关哥会帮你们打通的，Spidey赶紧带着你的小伙伴门去下一关啦~”他隔着面罩吹了吹枪口，“还有什么比死不了的雇佣兵更难缠呢？哈哈哈~”

Tony惊讶地看着Deadpool，他没想到这个不要脸的雇佣兵居然没有选择趁火打劫，不过现在可由不得他多想了：“就算这样你也别想缠着Pe……Spider man！”

Vision飘过来揽住差点说漏嘴的Tony，脑海里已经完成了路径模拟。Peter看着被Vision护在怀里的Tony，最终转身向着机甲射出了蜘蛛丝：“……我留下来和Wade一起拦住它！Mr.Stark你和Vision赶快去实验室吧……Hey大家伙，来尝尝Spidey的百分百绝缘蜘蛛丝吧！”

Tony瞪大了眼睛看着把Deadpool拽离丧鞭顺便糊了机甲一脸的Peter，死死攥住了拳头：“……Vision，我们走！”

Peter翻身躲过丧鞭的子弹，Vision已经带着Tony从炸开的洞口离开：“Wade！拖住这个该死的通电螺旋圈！”

Wade耸耸肩直接伸手抓住一根鞭子，皮肉烧焦的腥臭味在不大的操作室里蔓延开来：“啊啊啊啊！！要是哥变成人肉BBQ了Spidey你会弃我而去吗吗吗吗……”

“松手啊煞笔！！”Peter在门口铺了至少有5层蜘蛛丝确保丧鞭不能轻易离开这里，雇佣兵的惨叫声让原本就很紧张的Peter更加烦躁了，“该死的！”

Peter发誓自己不是故意把焊在地上的椅子拔下来当武器的，好吧，他只是一时心急。合金椅子成功把丧鞭的注意力从串烧人肉转到了串烧蜘蛛上，Wade乘机用武士刀砍断了一根鞭子，当然，他自己也被点了个半死。

“你不知道大部分金属是导电的吗？？！！”Peter觉得自己要绝望了，没文化真可怕！看着躺在地上抽搐的Wade，Peter两步跑过去准备把他拖走的时候，倒在地上的雇佣兵忽然拉住Peter的手狠狠把他往旁边推开。

Peter被推得后背狠狠撞在墙上，然而当他向Wade的方向看过去的时候，只看到了雇佣兵的右腿被不知何时炸开墙壁的无人机甲直接踩碎的画面。

“不——Wade！！！！”

聒噪的雇佣兵毫无生气地躺在地上，隔着面罩Peter甚至看不到他的表情，鲜红的血液和暗红色的身影交织着刺进了Peter的眼里。

 

Chapter 024.

通讯器里嘈杂的电流声让Steve咬紧了嘴唇，电波被干扰了，这说明敌方的科技水平至少跟Stark工业有一拼之力。Steve并不了解Tony口中的“老朋友”是怎么回事，不过显然这次袭击的目标之一，就是Tony本人。无端的烦躁感让Steve下手越发没了分寸，他后悔了，根本就不应该离开Tony身边的，这种感觉真的太糟糕了……

“C……Cap……？”Clint一箭射穿一台无人机甲的反应炉，有些惊讶地看着Steve生生用星盾拦腰截断几台机甲。

Nat抽空看了一眼吓傻的Clint和杀气四溢的Steve，偷偷撇了撇嘴：“Cap！外面交给我们就行了，你快进去支援Stark他们……”

Steve有些惊讶地抬头看向随手打爆了入侵者脑袋的Natasha，点了点头变转身向大厦门口赶去：“Tony！Are you there？我马上就去支援你们，让Friday随时更新你的坐标！”

一阵电流杂音后，耳机里传来熟悉的女声：“Mr.Rogers，Boss和Vision正在前往Boss的实验室……滋滋……大厦内部遭到入侵……滋滋……封锁……”

Steve皱紧眉头，为什么Tony要去实验室？他没有待在安全屋里吗……难道他这个样子还想把自己塞进盔甲里战斗？该死的通讯干扰！！Friday封锁了大厦的几个主要通道，就算是振金盾也没办法在短时间内清理掉障碍的同时还要砸出一条路来，Steve按住通讯器，心里祈祷着通讯没有被完全干扰：“Falcon！Copy？把我带到6楼……我要直接绕过这些家伙。”

幸运的是似乎只有与大厦内连接的通讯被干扰了，Sam从大厦拐角滑行到Steve旁边一把拽起他。推进器在Steve耳边轰轰作响，借力撞破落地窗玻璃进入室内的Steve站在一地玻璃渣里喘着粗气，6层的走道里一片混乱，满地是无人机甲的碎片和一些血肉模糊的尸块。Steve深吸一口气，混合着血腥味和焦糊味的空气灌进肺叶，他向着实验室的方向奔跑过去。

Steve一路冲向实验室，他的心脏几乎是在喉咙口跳动，一路上他几乎没有遇见几个还可以移动的敌人，然而越靠近实验室，Steve看见的机甲就越完整，有些甚至只是匆忙间击毁了头部或者是武器。焦虑感再度袭上心头，这些都表示Vision也许已经顾不上彻底摧毁这些机甲，Steve捏碎手中模仿方舟反应炉制造的动力中枢，相似的外表让他觉得自己仿佛捏碎的是Tony的心脏，抓紧手中的盾牌，实验室就在下一个拐角了。

实验室的门口有大量的无人机甲，Vision的披风在战斗中变得破破烂烂，心灵宝石橙色的光束越来越黯淡，几乎被淹没在灰黑色的钢铁中。Tony双手飞快地在键盘上敲击着，MK47金色与银灰色相间的身影终于从卸甲台上站立起来，它甚至还没来获得属于自己的完整涂装就匆忙加入了战斗。

Steve赶到的时候眼前是浑身窟窿跟机甲肉搏的Vision和一台从未见过却倍感熟悉的Iron man suit，新战甲的动作非常不连贯，几乎完全是在靠火力压制进行战斗。Steve皱着眉头加入了战斗，战甲怪异的行为让他不得不担心Tony是不是出了什么事：“Tony！！Tony！！Are you all right？”

“Quiet Cap.”熟悉的声音并不是从战甲的方向传来的，Steve砸开一个正准备偷袭的敌人，转身看向敞开的实验室里，浑身脏兮兮的钢铁侠此刻并没有身着坚不可摧的战甲，他脸上奇怪的眼镜延伸出的虚拟屏幕也遮不住正在渗血的伤口和冷汗，“Vision，Cap，听我的信号……3、2、1、现在！快进来！”

Steve本能地听从了Tony的话踹开一个正扑过来的敌人就地一滚，进入了实验室，突然下降的合金门在他身后狠狠砸在地上。Vision则直接选择穿墙进入了实验室，爆炸的巨响和震动透过沉重的合金门回响在混乱的实验室里。Tony靠在调试台边缘喘着粗气：“……Cap……你怎么在这里？不管了，来得正好……那里是监控，我需要你来进行指挥……”

顺着Tony指的方向，Steve看到一个被全息屏幕环绕的桌子，他走到桌子前放下盾牌：“Tony，大厦外部完全联系不上里面，而且你的机甲还在外面……”

“电磁干扰？那东西我刚刚已经解决了。”Tony示意Vision到调试台去修复一下，“……MK47我正在远程控制，Peter和死侍还在总控室，MK47得去搞定糟老头的遗物……Hey别担心，War Machine已经到达大厦外围了，Cap，你现在要做的就是指挥剩下的复仇者搞定外面那些袭击者，Rhodes和我会解决这些已经进来的。”

Steve不赞成地看着Tony，不过显然他被无视了，Tony已经把注意力又转回了全息屏上：“Peter？Spidey？MK47已经过去了，你赶紧撤退，接下来的交给我就可以……What？？什么叫做你不是孩子了！！立·刻·撤·退！”

抗议无果的Steve只好转头面向监控，现在跟Tony争论只会让战局变得更加混乱，余光中Steve并没有发现从未进入过Tony实验室的Vision正熟练地操作着调试台上的工具修补身上的破洞。

 

Chapter 025.

阻拦通电螺线圈的工作并不像Peter想象中那么容易，如果不是绝缘蛛丝和挡在自己前面的Wade，Peter觉得自己搞不好早就变成电烤蜘蛛了。庞大的机体出人意料地灵活，带高压电的鞭子再一次缠上全身不剩几块好肉的Wade，面具下布满溃烂伤疤的脸连一个表情都摆不出来了。Peter射出蛛丝缠紧Wade刚长好的右腿将他拽出鞭子，聒噪的雇佣兵一声不吭地任凭自己的身体被Spider man拖着跑。

“Wade……咳咳……你还好吗？”Peter担心地看着右腿再度受创站都站不起来的Deadpool。

Wade有气无力地挥了挥骨折的左臂，看着他可爱的Spidey用一点也不可爱的力气一拳打爆了一台无人机甲的动力中枢：“……I……I’m fine.再给哥5秒，哥就能跳起来打爆这些混蛋的鸡……鸡脑袋！”

Peter躲过一梭子弹，顺手把两台机甲沾在一起砸向正扯着Peter堵在出口蛛丝的丧鞭：“……Hey大块头，我可没说让你走啊！”

“Mr.Stark说MK47和Mr.Rhodes马上就来支援了，Wade你要不要先休息一下？”Peter努力用蛛丝绑住丧鞭不让它波及到还在躺尸的Deadpool，绝缘蛛丝也很难控制住这个带电的大铁块，更不要说他还要注意着这些烦人的机甲。

Wade猛地扳直了左手，看着可爱的Spidey一个人战斗可不是他的作风：“放心Spidey~说了5秒就是5秒，哥来啦啊啊啊啊啊~”

Peter看着右腿明显使不上力还要连滚带爬到处扔手榴弹的雇佣兵，隔着面罩翻了个大白眼，不过这确实减轻了他的负担，无人机甲可不像这个大块头这么坚固，普通的手榴弹就可以炸掉它们半个身子了。说实话Peter现在几乎是在心里读秒等着支援了，他右边肋骨疼得厉害，要不是还有生物静电在他几乎连墙都要扒不住了。这还是他第一次进行这种连续高强度的战斗，真感谢皇后区的那些三流恶棍没有组成军队来揍他……

斥力炮的声音在混乱的总控室里并不那么清晰，不过Perter还是听到了：“Mr.Stark！”

“干的好Babyboy！”Tony的声音透过面罩里的扬声器显得有些失真，“带着你的外援赶快撤退，这里交给我就行了。”MK47配备的火力系统显然比它报废在西伯利亚的姐姐要更加酷炫，即使是浑身冒着火花MK47也顺利来了一发定位导弹炸掉小半个屋子的无人机甲。

MK47有些晃悠地停在通电大铁块前方，全身的武器都瞄准了对方：“好了大傻个，打开你的面甲投降，不然我就得展示一下我硬汉的一面了。”

一台无人机甲正要偷袭MK47，一连串子弹从墙体破洞里钻进来把机甲射成了筛子，War Machine黑灰色的机身连带着成串的子弹从几乎坍塌的墙面穿出，Peter带着Wade紧紧贴在墙面上，总控室内外再没有一台完整的无人机甲。

War Machine从另一个方向瞄准了站立在废墟里的丧鞭：“好了老家伙，打开你的面甲，不要让我再说一次。”

MK47的摄像头正对着丧鞭缓缓滑开的面甲，然而出现在面甲后的脸让Tony瞪大了眼睛：“Aldrich Killian！No，impossible！！你已经死了……”

名为Killian男人冲着MK47露出了狰狞的笑容：“Tony·Stark！你觉得我死了？哈哈哈哈，我是死了，但是我从地狱里爬回来，为了复仇！这还要感谢你Tony……如果不是绝境，我也许真的就死在那里，炸个稀巴烂！”

“Friday！扫描！他不可能还活着……”Tony宁可相信是MK47的摄像头坏了或者是自己眼睛有问题，除了已经恢复的Pepper以外所有的绝境病毒载体都应该被毁灭了，两次近身爆炸的伤害即使是绝境病毒也没办法拯救，“这不可能是KillIan……”

Killian的复仇演讲还在继续：“Tony你知道吗，我一直相信你是个天才，看看绝境带给了我什么，我现在是不死的哈哈哈哈！还有这个，不输给你的机甲……想知道这是怎么来的吗？”

“Friday！结果呢？”

“Boss，没有DNA对比无法确认，但是目标任务体内确实含有绝境热源反应，可以确定为绝境病毒感染者……Boss！热源反应指数不断提高，爆炸可能性20%……45%……70%……”

Peter忽然听到了通讯器里传来Tony焦急的声音：“Rhodes、Peter，听到吗？立刻、马上离开那里！Killian要爆炸了！”

与此同时，Killian的双眼和身体突然出现了火焰，他口中不断发出痛苦的叫喊：“啊啊啊啊！怎，怎么回事！！你……你居然背叛我！！住手，住手啊啊啊啊！！”

MK47迅速解体把Peter包裹进装甲内，War Machine也抓起Wade准备离开。Killian周身闪着火光，他似乎是被固定在丧鞭内部，直直朝着MK47撞了过去：“Noooooooooo！！！”

绝境引爆人体的能量和高压电储存器爆炸的冲击直接把War Machine和MK47炸出了大厦，总控室整层都受到了波及，Tony愣愣地看着MK47中断的信号，开始飞快地敲打键盘：“Friday，连上MK47……Peter？？Rhodes？？Please！！”

Friday的声音并没有带来什么好消息：“Boss，与MK47失去链接，上下两层的所有监控设备损坏，爆炸摧毁了两根支柱，上层有倾塌可能性……”

“Oh Shit！！该死的！！！”Tony一把拽掉眼镜仍在桌上，“I need to find them……”

就在这时，通讯器里响起了Rhodes救命的声音：“Hey Tony，安心还没死呢。不过，你这位小朋友的情况看起来不太好……”

Tony双手撑住桌子，重新戴上了眼镜：“……Rhodes，去医院！”

“What？Wait……”

“你，和他都去医院。”Tony变得低沉的声音中有藏不住的怒火，“Right Now！剩下的交给我……”

“抱歉打扰了你们的谈·话，”Natasha带着无奈的声音插入了通讯，“不过现在我们有更大的麻烦了……”

Friday贴心地调出了外部监控的画面，几台疑似、不、这个品味绝对是九头蛇出产的巨型机器人从海岸边登陆，正在进入市区。

Steve愕然地看着监控画面，他已经控制不住自己想要骂娘的欲望了，这些家伙是约好了今天一起来找麻烦了吗？！

“我已经联系Fury调三栖母舰和歼击机过来支援……”Tony发誓自己从来没觉得Nat这么女神过，不过她的下一句话就把Tony打进了地狱，“所以，Tony，让War Machine带着你一起撤退！”

“开什么玩笑？！我怎么可能丢下Ste……你们……，抛弃我的战友撤退！”

Steve却显然同意Nat的计划：“听着Tony，你已经做得很好了，但是，你的身体条件不允许你继续参加战斗。”

Tony用力拍开Steve抓住自己肩膀的手：“你在开玩笑大兵，还有谁比我更加了解这栋大厦？撤退？不可能！身体条件？你TM在西伯利亚的时候怎么不想想我的身体条件？”

“Tony！！”

“你也和那些家伙一样觉得Tony·Stark没有了盔甲就是一个一无是处的omega只能躲在别人身后是吗？Steve，放弃你操蛋的沙文主义吧！”一直以来燃烧在Tony心头的怒火像是终于找到了出口，“这时候你倒是想起我来了？那你TM早干什么去了？马后炮谁不会！”

“……Tony……Sorry，but……”

“带着你的星盾，Cap！”Tony指着监控桌边的盾牌，“这里不需要你Soldier。”

Steve抿着嘴唇看向Tony，蔚蓝的眼睛里写满了受伤，他根本就不是这个意思，这种情况下争论也没什么意义，总要有人做出让步。Steve深深看着Tony，最终决定自己做出让步：“……我回去外面帮助Nat，但是你一定要留在这里。”

Tony撇了撇嘴打开监控全息屏，并没有回答Steve。

 

Chapter 026.

如果说还有什么比巨型九头蛇机器人更加操蛋的话，一定是现在，Steve看着半空中红骷髅的投影，他简直忍不住要翻白眼爆粗了。一如既往不懂得反派死于话多的红骷髅，设计成章鱼形状的巨型九头蛇机器人，成打的核能无人机甲，摇摇欲坠的大厦以及重伤的未成年超级英雄，WTF？！

巨型机器人挥舞着触手肆意破坏着四周的建筑物，红骷髅干瘪的脸在半空中发出一阵阵令人恶心的笑声，Clint随手一发爆炸箭摧毁几台机甲：“天哪，他只要再这样笑上半小时所有人都会投降了！”

Sam从容地从机器人头顶掠过，短暂地爆炸后，机器人依旧崭新的外壳气得他转身炸了一片机甲：“F*ck！这家伙都不怕炸吗？！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”红骷髅得意地从机器人内部露出半个身子，他甚至打开了扩音器，“九头蛇最新科技成果——超合金，你的火力连给它挠痒痒都不够……说到科技，Iron man，我的特制炸弹味道怎么样，哈哈哈我忘记了死人是没办法回答我的~”

“你以为就凭你的三流土制炸弹就能击败我吗Red Skull？”足以让红骷髅气歪鼻子，啊，他没有鼻子，的声音从大厦的方向传过来，“看来你也到了老年痴呆的时候了，虽说你就没聪明过。”

红骷髅咬牙指挥更多的九头蛇士兵攻击大厦：“呵呵，我本来也没对那个废物有什么信心……不过据我所知，刚刚被炸掉的好像已经是你唯一的盔甲了？只能像没壳的乌龟一定躲在队友后面的，Iron man？”

“哦……你怎么知道我只有那一副盔甲的？”不小心被戳中了痛脚的Tony咬牙切齿地指挥Vision从实验室的角落里拖来一堆长长短短的连接器。

“Tony！你不要乱来！”Steve扔出盾牌击毁一台机甲，伸手按住通讯器。

Tony怒极反笑，他在全息屏上轻触几下，一个快速增长的进度条出现在眼前：“Hey Red Skull，我决定给你展示一下我目前为止最高科技的盔甲，感谢上帝吧，你将要感受到真正的科技和你那些可笑的小把戏之间究竟是有什么天差地别了！”

随着进度条读取结束，Tony的全息眼镜再次改变了形态，身上也连上了一条条连接管，与此同时，大厦的外部墙面突然出现了大大小小的开口，各种Stark工业出品的武器从哪些洞口里伸出并随着Tony的动作开始对着敌人射击。Tony左手在另一面全系屏幕上轻点，楼层墙面中伸出无数机械手臂与武器不断清除楼内敌人并修复受损的楼体。

“The entire Tower is my armor.（整栋大厦就是我的装甲）”随着Tony的声音，一束激光从大厦顶端射出，瞬间击穿了红骷髅引以为豪的巨型机器人，“Oh，那是我动了动小指。”

“Oh my god……”Clint觉得自己再也不能愉快地和Tony抢小甜饼了。

Steve有些木然地看着Tony操纵着他们的家扫平一片一片的敌人，Tony·Stark，果然是个天才：“Tony？这是怎么回事？”

“Oh Cap，相信我没做任何危险的事。”Tony悄悄伸手揉了揉心口，当然他的动作带起了一片飞向红骷髅的导弹，“我只是把装甲的结构控制程序编进了大厦的系统而已，你看，我现在可是被一整栋大厦保护在里面呢，够安全了吧？”

Steve有些无奈地接住反物理星盾，Tony总是带来惊吓多余惊喜：“Tony……”

“Hey Cap，”Tony挑着眉打断Steve的说教，他可不想继续忍受老冰棍的过度保护，“也许比起教训我，你还有更重要的事要做？指挥交给我，你现在是不是应该去会会你干瘪的红色老情人了？”

Steve皱着眉想要反驳，却又不知如何开口，只能背起星盾向从机器人里跑出来的红骷髅和九头蛇士兵冲去：“Hawkeye、Falcon，掩护。Widow，跟我来。Wanda想办法和Vision汇合，Ant man去帮War machine和Spider man……Tony，大厦和监控就交给你了。”

“With my pleasure.”

 

Chapter 027.

在如此逆天的装甲面前，红骷髅的失败变得更加理所当然。

胜利并没有给这些可怜的超级英雄带来欢呼，唯余一片寂静的废墟。

以往Steve一定会选择留下来确认红骷髅和这些烦不胜烦的恶棍统统被扔进穹顶，然而现在他只想立刻就回到Tony身边，幸运女神也许是听到了他内心的呼喊，大厦门口缓缓出现了一个人影。然而下一秒Steve就知道幸运女神一定是搞错了，那不是Tony，Tony可不能跟个幽灵似的直接穿墙飘过来。

Vision小心避开堆在地上的机甲碎片来到Steve旁边，如果不看他冒着青烟还带着弹孔的身体，他绝对可以说是现在最从容不迫的那个了：“Captain，Mr.Stark已经和Mr.Fury联系过，在Stark Tow……Avengers Tower重建成功前，我们需要暂时居住在三栖母舰里。”

Steve点了点头：“了解……Tony他……”

“Mr.Stark正在联系Miss.Potts，Stark Industry将和神盾局、国土安全局协商这次袭击的损失赔偿问题……”Vision对着Steve微微颔首，“Spider man和Rhodes被Si……Stark安置在修复仓里，不过Spider man的伤势较重，我还需要Wanda来协助我将他运到母舰内进行进一步诊断。”

Steve转头向Wanda示意，他捡起星盾背在身上：“我也来帮忙……”

“那就多谢了。”Vision转身向大厦前进，“另外，有一名叫做Deadpool的男性也被Mr.Stark扔……放在医疗仓内，不过他似乎已经恢复，要将他也转移至母舰内吗？”

Steve有些头疼，死侍怎么会出现在这里的：“What……暂且先这样吧，随便放他走的话也不太好……对了，Vision……”

“Yes？”

“Are your eyes blue before？I can't remember……（1）”（你的眼睛之前是蓝色的吗？我记不得……）

“Yes，Captain. They are always in this color.”（是的、他们一直是这个颜色。）

……………………

搬迁的工作出人意料的顺利，除了Tony死活不愿意住在一艘“随时会被打沉的”三栖母舰上，所以这位刚刚赔了大笔战损费用的土豪不顾Pepper和Steve的反对住回了自己的海边别墅。

Vision由于过度使用心灵宝石和身体破损，不得不选择开启深度休眠修复程序——这着实让Wanda有些失落，Vision竟然选择在Tony的实验室里休眠，而不是Fury号称最安全的航母。Clint一边惋惜自己存在大厦里的小甜饼一边打报告准备回家好好休息一段时间，Steve理解他的决定，毕竟自从跟着自己逃亡到现在，Clint还一次都没能回去看过自己的妻女。Scott也决定回家看看自己的Cassie小公主，理由是在全是特工的航母上他实在是睡不着，考虑到他的案底，Steve也同意了。

而最让Steve惊讶地就是Deadpool，这个莫名其妙让自己卷进来的雇佣兵居然老老实实待在母舰上，如果不算他每天至少20个小时泡在Spider man的病床前的话——剩下的四个小时他在重复被扔出来再爬回去的循环，而更可怕的是Fury似乎和他是旧识（2），这让Steve有些无法开口拷问他的目的。

Steve似乎有了种错觉，一切似乎都在往好的方向发展，然而Pepper的到来打破了这虚幻的平静。

“Tony决定将Spider man和Rhodes转移到别墅内的医疗室。”踩着尖尖高跟鞋的金发CEO如是说着，“我也认为那里比起这个所谓的神盾局三栖母舰要更适合养伤。”

Steve看着Pepper面无表情的站在Fury面前无视了一众荷枪实弹的特工，第一次发现这个一直默默站在Tony背后的女性居然是一名少见的女性alpha。

=====================================================================  
（1）Vision的眼睛按照官方设定来说不是蓝色，谁是蓝色的眼睛应该不用我说啦~  
（2）动画终极蜘蛛侠里的设定，出自第二季16集（大概）

 

Chapter 028.

Wade趴在Spider man或者说Peter Parker的病床边默默感叹着生命的奇妙，天知道他在Stark掀开Spidey面罩抢救他的时候差点不顾自己只剩下半截身子跳起来尖叫，纽约好邻居Spider man居然就是那天自己路遇的香橙味小甜心！不过这也很好地解释了为什么Spidey从一开始就认出了他——原本还想要好好和Spidey培养感情，结果都被自己一时嘴贱给毁了。

等他死皮赖脸地套出Spidey的名字时却发现他的Petey已经被送上了老卤蛋的航母老婆，Wade天人交战了一秒钟，果断跟上了航母，不就是闪闪发光的老卤蛋吗，小心点才不会被抓包呢——然而Wade立刻就知道了什么叫做flag不能乱立，前脚刚上航母就被Fury带个现行不说，还被迫签下了一腿的什么保密协议……为了能跟Spidey在一起他可是连纽约下水道里的安全屋和所有银行卡账号都供给Stark那个资本家了。

Wade盯着双眼紧闭带着氧气面罩的Peter，这些该死的恐怖分子，如果不是Fury跟他保证Spidey绝对没有生命危险的话，他一定要潜入那个该死的关押室把那些该死的家伙统统捏成肉酱！都已经是第二天了为什么Pete还没有醒？？他娘的这些庸医真的有认真给Petey治伤吗？？

该死该死该死！Wade站起身准备到训练室发泄一下，自从Spidey受伤他就老觉得心里有一股怒火却找不到发泄的方式，如果是以前也许他早就去打爆几个家伙的蛋蛋或者找个棕发小可爱来一发……等等为什么自己脑子里棕发小可爱=Petey了……不过能和Pete来一发的话，不不不一发怎么够，要一万发，还是一辈子吧！

Wade伸手狠狠敲了敲自己的脑袋，一辈子？Wade·Wilson、Deadpool、不死的雇佣兵什么时候也会想要一辈子那么可笑的想法了！

“……Hey Wade……你是准备把自己敲傻了看看会不会恢复吗？”

虚弱的声音从背后传进Wade的耳朵，他瞬间僵直了脊背，天不怕地不怕的雇佣兵用几乎扭断了自己腰的速度转身轻轻扑到病床边：“Ohhhhh！Spidey你醒了？？天哪哥不是在做梦吧！”

“咳咳，你可以掐自己一下看看是不是在做梦啊。”Peter轻轻抿嘴笑了起来，虽然醒来看见的不是Mr.Stark，不过是这家伙的感觉好像也不赖。

Wade立刻狠狠扭了一下自己的大腿根，然后“嗷”得一声惨叫起来：“好痛！Spidey！”

于是等被Wade惨叫引来的医生护士进到病房的时候，看到的是抿着嘴小声笑个不停的瘦弱大男孩儿和用着无比夸张地姿势小心翼翼地握住男孩儿扎着点滴手臂的高大雇佣兵。

………………

Peter在醒来后的第二个小时被闻讯赶来的Tony抱了个满怀并且得到了一份据说是全美最贵的米其林餐厅大厨特制爱心病号餐，不过刚刚开始恢复的他并吃不下这份昂贵的慰问品，浅尝几口之后就都进了一直守在一边的雇佣兵肚子里。

Tony皱着眉头看着因为肺部受创不得不带上呼吸面罩的大男孩儿裹在松垮垮的病号服里，裹着紧身衣的雇佣兵一边小心翼翼不碰到插在男孩儿手上的点滴管和各种仪器还要一边手舞足蹈地保证绝对不透露secret identity只求男孩儿别再好奇他面罩下究竟是什么样子。

“这不公平！你已经看过我的脸了！！我也要看你的！”Peter没有打点滴的手扶着面罩，嘟着嘴瞪着Wade。

Wade头疼地看着Peter，天哪他的小甜心太难搞了：“Hey Pete，我绝对不是不给你看，我答应你，你伤好了我一定第一时间摘掉这个该死的面罩让你好好看看哥的脸成么？”

“不成！”

“Oh……Spidey~~~~”

Tony看着聒噪的雇佣兵努力和男孩儿讨价还价，嘴角不自觉地扬起，他摸了摸圆滚滚的肚子，低下头给Pepper发了一条短信。

 

Chapter 029.

“Fury，我想Pepper已经说的很清楚了不是么。”Tony一手撑着腰，大战过后他不仅仅要赔战损、建大厦，还要处理更多的公关问题，更不要说他肚子里还揣了一个球，浓浓的疲惫感让他连嘴都不愿意张，“何况Spidey自己也同意了，只需要你把这艘倒霉催的母舰找个地方停一下，我有的是办法把他们毫发无损地带走。”

Fury双手抱胸像是看着一个不讲理的孩子：“听着Stark，首先，我的航母非常优秀，但是这不代表我可以让他随处乱停。第二，Spider man还是个孩子，他自己都搞不清楚状况自然会同意你的想法。最后……”他抬起下巴指向Tony的肚子，“你是不是该解释一下这是怎么回事？”

Tony无奈地揉了揉眉心，天知道他有多想糊这个老卤蛋一脸：“听着Fury，我是一个omega，这是很正常的……不要转移话题，说吧，你到底想怎样才肯让我带走Spider man和Rhodes？”

Steve被Fury用有些奇怪的眼神打量地浑身不对劲，他不自觉地贴近了Tony：“Tony……我觉得Fury说的有道理，他们的伤情不适合现在进行转移……”

“你也知道他们重伤？”Tony突然间激动起来，仿佛是一只被人踩了尾巴尖的猫，“我说了，SI拥有最顶尖的医疗设备和人才，我能提供给他们更好地养伤环境……更何况Rhodes他……听着Steve，停止你自以为是的想法，Peter和Rhodes都是因为我……Anyway！”

Steve无法理解为什么Tony固执地认为神盾局的航母还没有一栋海滨别墅安全，这简直不可理喻：“自以为是的究竟是谁？我知道Peter和Rhodes手上你很自责，但是并不是你做出这种……这种要求的理由，Tony，你为什么就不能……”

“不能怎样？Steve·Rogers，我自以为是，是不是我当初在纽……F*ck！！”

站在一旁默不作声的Pepper在看见Tony忽然捂住胸口大口喘气时仿佛突然想起了什么几步上前用力推开了Steve：“Oh my god！Tony，are you OK？”她伸手想要将Tony抱进怀里，却被惊慌失措的Tony用力推开。

Steve被Pepper推了一个踉跄，他不可避免地回忆起之前在实验室，Tony也是忽然间就喘不上气来心跳过快，恐惧感像是冰冷的兽爪生生扼住了他的喉咙，一个可怕的单词划过他的脑海。

“该死该死该死！！”Pepper从手包里翻出一瓶液体快速喷洒在自己身上，一股古怪的omega信息素的味道在她身边蔓延开来，Steve和Fury不得不赶紧后退几步。

她伸手环住靠着墙壁喘气的Tony，合成信息素的味道盖过了她的alpha气息，这让她成功地将这个眼中含着泪水的男人抱进自己怀里：“Tony，Tony，it’s OK……It’s OK now……”

Steve僵硬着身体看着Pepper和Fury叫来的几个omega扶着Tony离开，他紧紧握住双拳，干涩的喉咙里挤出几个单词：“……PTSD……是吗……什么时候……”

Fury眼中带着一种疑惑和了然，他叹了口气：“我以为……至少，你会知道的……从十戒帮的绑架过后，他的精神方面就一直存在隐患……PTSD爆发大约是在……纽约……Loki来夺宇宙魔方之后……”

Steve湛蓝色的眼眸里溢满了受伤和自责，那么早……居然那么早就……为什么自己没有发现呢，明明在二战的时候就见过不知多少这样的病例，为什么到现在才发现呢……

Fury拍了拍Steve的肩，最终什么也没说，只是叹了口气。

 

Chapter 030.

Pepper伸手轻轻擦拭着Tony额角的冷汗，蓝灰色的眼眸里几乎要滴出泪水，她俯身在Tony脸颊留下一吻：“Tony……I love you……I swear……”

她闭上眼睛蹭了蹭Tony的脸颊，避过了那双带着疑惑的眸子，那双她最爱的，像是融化的巧克力一样的眼眸：“你先休息一会儿，我去找他们谈。”

“Pepper？”Tony靠在柔软的布艺沙发上，汗水打湿了他微长的发丝，显得他更加脆弱了。

带着泪水的软弱像是转瞬即逝的蜃景消失在Pepper身上，尖锐的alpha气息终于突破了带着古怪气味的人造信息素重新环绕在她的周身。不知道是不是错觉，Tony总觉得Pepper身上带着火焰的热度和气息，这让他有些不安：“Pepper……你还记得吗，Killian他……”

余下的话语被轻轻贴在嘴唇上的手指打断，Tony瞪大了眼睛看着在他面前露出微笑的Pepper，这是Pepper少数几次在他面前如此明显的释放出自己的信息素——微微呛鼻的薄荷味。

“他死了，即使之前跑出来诈尸，没人能在那样的爆炸里活下来……”Pepper收敛起自己的气息，她感觉到门外有另一个alpha正在警告她，淡淡的雪松气息昭示着来人的身份。

嘴角带起一个略带挑衅的微笑，Pepper凑近Tony的耳朵，湿热的气息让眼前敏感的耳尖泛着微红轻轻颤抖着：“我们回去再细谈这些，你先休息一下，我去解决他们好吗？……就算是……为了……的孩子。”

Pepper满意地感觉到坚韧的雪松瞬间张开了尖利的松针对准自己，她起身拍拍正瞪着一双湿漉漉眼睛的Tony，踩着尖锐的鞋跟离开了这间专门为omega建造的休息室。随手带上门，不出意外对上了一双含着怒意的蔚蓝色眼睛，Pepper脸上又挂起了公式化的笑容：“Mr.Rogers，有何贵干？”

隔着一堵墙，Tony完全没有感受到门外两个alpha敛着信息素的针锋相对，他有些不安地哽咽了一下，Pepper的信息素里绝对掺进了什么别的味道……Tony轻轻碰了碰自己的耳尖，炽热如火焰的触感让他有了一个不好的猜测。

…………

Steve看着面带微笑侃侃而谈的金发CEO，她和Tony完全不一样。如果说Tony像一只优雅懒散的花豹，那Pepper就是一只随时准备开始捕猎的母狮，辛辣的薄荷味像是一柄带着火焰的剑，撕碎了柔和的雪松香气。Steve忽然发现自己也许真的像个老冰棍似的天真，分手不代表不会复合，这句话应用在别人身上也是一样的。

“所以说，你们做好别忘了，如果不是SI，你们就是把这艘航母卖了也赔不起那些战损……我付钱，我做决定。”Pepper随手将一张账单拍在Fury办公桌上，“别以为我会和Tony一样善良，Nick·Fury，明天SI就会安排直升机来接人……你最好别忘了当初答应我什么……”

Fury并没有看那张账单，他心里都有数，无奈地摊了摊手：“如果你坚持的话……”

Pepper带着笑容转身离开，当她路过靠在墙边的Steve时，清晰地感觉到这位大兵的怒气。那又怎么样呢？Pepper吝啬于给这位传说中的超级英雄一丝余光，她不会再让Tony收到任何伤害了，这是她的爱，也是她的债。

Steve目送着Pepper离开这间混合着三个alpha混乱气息的办公室，没有遗漏那句轻飘飘飞进他耳朵的话，“你从来就不了解Tony”，alpha信息素不但激起了他的占有欲和攻击欲，更是给他兜头一盆冰水。Tony身边优秀的alpha太多了，湛蓝的眼眸中仿佛有什么在涌动，可惜，即使是在现在这种情况下，他也从来没有想过要将Tony拱手让人……

 

Chapter 031.

Tony趴在冰凉的桌面上，左手小心地把玩着一只小小的试管。浅金色的液体在封闭的试管内随着他的动作流动，Tony皱着眉头盯着小小的试管，他抿着嘴，也许是自己反应过度了？Killian的复活和死亡让他对绝境病毒的变异性有了新的猜测——很不好的猜测。

轻轻叹了一口气，Tony把试管放进铺着天鹅绒的小盒子里仔细扣上盖子，他有些犹豫，如果他完善了绝境病毒，Rhodes的伤就可以完全恢复，甚至可以带来更多。那些受到各种伤痛、肢体残缺困扰的人都可以得到解救，Stark Industry也可以从之前的打击中恢复过来……然而自从奥创之后，他就开始变得多疑，除了冰冷的机器和一成不变的程序以外他无法相信任何人——包括他自己。

Tony不相信自己可以做出完美的绝境病毒，也不相信病毒会按照他的想法为人们带来救赎——这就像是他制造的武器，最终还是要看使用武器的人怎么用——如果接种病毒的人和Killian一样……那不如不要出现这种病毒。可是Rhodes……Tony眼前又出现了War Machine从天空中坠落的情景，他捂住胸口开始大口大口地喘气，泪水再次在眼眶中汇聚。

“Mr.Stark~我进来了~”

Tony用力眨了眨眼睛，赶紧将小盒子放进抽屉里：“Peter！我说了多少次伤没好不要到处乱跑？”

坐在轮椅上的Peter撅起嘴：“Mr.Stark~~再这样躺在床上我就要发霉了！而且我也没有乱跑，Wade推着我的！”

Tony翻了个白眼，就是因为这个雇佣兵在你旁边我才不放心啊。

Peter完全没有感受到Tony的无奈：“Mr.Stark，Gwen和Harry说要来看我，现在我没办法见他们怎么办……最重要的是教授布置的作业还在他们手上……快要Deadline了我会被挂掉的！！”

Tony看着狗狗眼看着自己的Peter，最终投降，他走过去推着Peter离开工作间：“我知道了，让他们来就行，我记得你那个好朋友是Norman·Oscorp的儿子？哪个教授不长眼睛了敢来为难我的睡衣宝宝？我直接去找你们校长……”

“不要啊Mr.Stark！这样secret ID什么的不就完全暴露了……”

被晾在一旁的可怜雇佣兵努力瞪大面罩上的小白点眼睛试图刷一刷存在感，然而聊得兴起的两个人似乎完全不记得这里还有第三个人存在了。

…………

Steve站在Fury面前，一个散发着陈旧气息的档案袋被他小心拿在手中，灰黄色的封面上印着暗红色的人名——“Howard·Stark”。

“……我以为你已经把Howard留下的所有东西都还给Tony了……”

“Steve，这不一样。你应该知道Howard的研究有许多直到现在都仍是机密文件……”

Steve冲着Fury晃了晃文件袋：“那这是什么意思？”

Fury挑眉看着Steve：“这是给你的机会……”

“……你想我做什么？”

“这取决于你，Captain Rogers.”Fury双手抱胸看着面前眼神晦暗不明的Steve，“档案袋在你手上。”

Steve挑眉看着忽然大度起来的Fury，嘴角微微上扬：“……那真是多谢你了，长官。”

Fury叹了口气，目送Steve大步流星地离开，希望这回不要搞砸了……

…………

Tony看着一副狗狗向主人邀功表情的Steve，皱着眉头开口：“Captain，这是什么意思？”

Steve抿嘴微笑起来，蔚蓝的眼眸里写满了认真：“我从Fury那里拿来的，这是Howard留下的档案袋……我想把它给你。”

Tony紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，遗物？他早就料到Fury那只老狐狸不会那么轻易的把这些给自己，只不过他真的没想到会是Steve将这个给自己，他甚至做好了Fury狮子大开口的准备，然而Steve却轻易就做到。Tony有些怀疑这是不是又是一个陷阱，或是一个诱饵？

看着Steve充满专注的眼睛，Tony却发现自己怎么也说不出拒绝的话语，他拆开档案袋，一张泛黄的封面映入眼帘——

Project Arsenal.（阿森纳计划）

 

Chapter 032.

满是蜘蛛网的地下仓库看起来异常的阴森，Steve打着手电将带着口罩和防风镜的Tony护在身后。手电照亮了狭窄的走道，金属灌注的地面上堆积着吼吼的灰尘，金属墙壁反射着手电的光，暗红色的油漆和铁锈指明了他们前进的方向。这个地方至少被废弃了三十年，Steve食指轻轻在墙壁上一抹。

“Steve，”一直一言不发走在Steve身后的Tony忽然开口，微微沙哑的声音在走道里回响，“……前面有能源反映，能源指数几乎相当于一个方舟反应炉。”

Steve点点头，关于这点他们早有准备，不过他还是有些后悔了：“先穿上防具，一会儿我先进去，确认安全之后你在跟进来。”

Tony看着Steve从背包里掏出防具，打断了他准备过来帮自己穿上的动作：“……我还没残废……你最好也赶快穿上。”

隔着厚厚的防风镜，Steve看不清Tony的表情，他露出一个微笑选择坚持：“我就是想帮你。”

Tony一言不发地盯着Steve一件一件给自己套上防具，甚至细心地帮他调节好手腕的松紧，这太奇怪了……如果这一些发生在半年前他还可以催眠自己这是热恋中的情人正常的腻歪，可是现在？拜托，他们刚刚内战了一场搞得联盟四分五裂，而Steve表现得他们根本不是在寻找父亲的遗物而是在约会。MD，老冰棍脑子里究竟在想什么？

Steve发现自从怀孕以来Tony越来越喜欢发呆了，这可不是个好现象，他挑眉，猛地凑到Tony颈侧用力嗅了嗅：“你用了外用抑制剂？”

Tony完全没想到Steve忽然来这么一出，受到惊吓的他猛地推开Steve，右手手心直直对准了Steve——可惜现在他的手上并没有斥力炮：“……关你什么事！”

Steve看着Tony躲在防风镜后面的双眼，厚厚的镜片也没有阻止他们泄露出主人的惊慌和恐惧，这让Steve觉得自己的心脏被冰雪做成的利剑狠狠穿透，Steve艰难地笑了笑，试图安抚身体微微颤抖的Tony：“抱歉……我只是想确认一下你的衣领有没有系好。”

Tony隔着口罩抿了抿有些轻颤的嘴唇，他也发现自己似乎反应过度了。沉默着接过Steve递来的头盔，Tony侧过脸有些粗暴地扯下口罩和眼镜扔进Steve的背包里，虽然他不知道自己现在是个什么表情，但那一定不是什么好表情。这真是该死的尴尬……Tony·Stark，你是Iron man，无坚不摧的Iron man，搞得自己像个有人群恐惧症的娇弱omega似的，真是他妈的狼狈！

Steve看着Tony默默扣戴好头盔，快速给自己套上防护服，看吧，自己又搞砸了。为了这次和Tony单独出行，他不仅做了足足一周的准备，甚至偷偷拜托Fury提前检查过这里的地形，提出携带防辐射护具的也是他。Steve知道他不应该带一个正在孕期的omega跑到这种又脏又乱还有微量辐射的地方来，但是他也知道，Tony或许会为了孩子的安全放弃这次机会，但是那绝对会让Tony后悔一辈子——就像Howard和Maria。他已经犯了极大的错误，绝对不能再犯下另一个。

所以他不顾Fury和Natasha的反对执意要带Tony来，也许这就是现在能找到最后来自Howard的存在证明，更不要说在那个陈旧文件袋里还夹着一张钢笔手写的便条——A birthday present for my son Tony. From Dad.（给我儿子Tony的生日礼物。来自爸爸。）

Steve发誓那张便条从文件袋里飘落的时候自己在Tony眼中看到了泪水，他将双手捂住脸的Tony抱进怀里——那时他第二次看见Tony失控，第一次是在西伯利亚。那时Steve就下定决心，这份迟到的礼物必须由Tony第一个、亲自拆封。

穿好护具的Steve歪头看着靠在墙边等自己的Tony，眨了眨眼睛：“Tony，你能帮我拉一下背后的拉链吗？穿着这身衣服我够不到。”

Tony诡异地停顿了一下，随后走到Steve身后抬手帮他拉上那个实际上设计非常人性化的拉链，我就当你是手短肉厚够不到了。

Steve感受到Tony的贴近，他伸手拉住了Tony来不及收回去的右手，另一只手灵活地扣好自己的头盔打开通讯器：“走吧Tony。”

隔着厚厚的手套也没有减弱半分的力度顺着右手爬升到Tony的心脏，属于Captain America的坚定似乎也来到了Tony的心里，这奇异地驱散了压在他心头的乌云。

 

Chapter 033.

Steve用力扳开生锈黏在一起的铁门，墙皮混着灰尘下雪似的从天花板掉落下来，Tony嫌弃地退后两步远离这个抖了自己一身灰的大兵。门内并不是他们想象的一片黑暗，一个形似方舟反应炉的巨大容器泛着莹莹绿光矗立在这个巨大实验室的正中央，奇异的是，整个实验室的其他仪器全部都处于关闭状态，仿佛被这个大块头吸走了生命力。

“这就是Arsenal？”Tony抬头看着这个巨大的反应炉，Friday刚才告诉他这里的辐射指数保持在一个非常低的水平——对人类身体完全无害，远低于以前他们的预计，“一个不会散发辐射的伽马反应炉？”

“……这太奇怪了……”Tony皱眉看着四周或是关闭或是废弃的仪器，“是什么支持它运作到现在？这里除了他连个能源反应都没有……”

Steve不懂Tony的问题，但是四倍视力让他在看向反应炉的时候有了新的发现：“Tony！快看，这个大家伙里面有人！”

Tony惊讶地顺着Steve指的方向看过去，确实，反应炉的中心隐约有一个人影：“……这，这太不可思议了……他还活着吗？他真的是人吗？”

短暂的思考之后，Tony转头看向Steve，他做了决定：“Ste……Cap，我想试试关掉这个装置，我是说，虽然这是我爸爸的遗物……”

Steve隔着面罩给了Tony一个鼓励的笑容：“Tony，do what you want to do.（做你想做的）”

Tony吞了口唾沫，他没想到Steve会支持自己，他甚至做好了支开Steve自己动手的准备了：“……谢谢……”

Steve跟着Tony走到反应炉的控制台前，悲伤地发现自己不仅看不懂上面的那些谜一样的符号，甚至听不懂Tony嘴里说的“English”。

Tony艰难地辨认着这些古早记号，他的手指微微颤抖起来，这些，都是Howard还在的时候写在Tony的笔记本上的符号。彼时Tony还抱怨过Howard总在自己的笔记上涂涂写写，为此Maria甚至断了父子俩一个星期的咖啡——然而Howard依旧没有改掉这个习惯。

Tony摸索着拼出“close”代码，反应炉里发出了机械开始运转的声音。Steve将Tony拉着后退两步，转身挡在了Tony前面。巨大的机械并没有像他们担心的那样出现故障，它拖着陈旧的身体将射线牢牢锁在肚子里。随着绿色的光线越来越弱，反应炉内部的人影越来越清晰，直到炉内反映完全停止，一台铁灰色的机器人静静地躺在中间。

“Wh……What is that?”

“It’s a robot……”

Steve将Tony拦在身后，小心地向这台似乎是在休眠的机器人走去，就在他将要碰到透明的炉壁的时候，机器人面部忽然亮起了蓝色的小灯，反应炉的炉壁也慢慢分解开。

Tony看着闪着小灯的机器人，一个大胆的猜测浮上心头：“Arsenal？”

“声纹对比……所有者确认——Tony·Stark。”机器人乱闪的蓝灯停下了，稳定而温和的蓝光在象征着眼部的位置亮起，“Hello Tony, I am Arsenal. I’m built to protect you and to be your friend.（你好Tony，我是阿森纳。我被造来保护你，成为你的朋友。）”

Tony觉得自己眼睛发酸，嘴角却不受控制地扬起：“Hello Arsenal, thank you for waiting for me.（你好阿森纳，谢谢你等着我。）”

 

Chapter 034.

“Arsenal，这是Dummy，我做出的第一个人工智能……刚刚说话的是Friday，这个好姑娘现在代替……代替她哥哥Jarvis帮我管理整栋大厦……”Tony把Arsenal带进了实验室里，煞有其事地向他介绍起了自己的几位“家人”，“还有，这是MK1-MK7，他们都是我最早的战甲……”

Arsenal眼部的蓝光闪了闪，察觉到Tony情绪不高的他细心地跳过了这部分话题：“谢谢你Tony，我想我现在也是你们的一份子了对吗？”

Tony看着Arsenal，露出一个微笑：“是的，Arsenal，我们是一家人。”

“看来我应该做一个自我介绍，”Arsenal面对着看起来有些不知所措的Dummy，“我叫Arsenal，我的制造者是Howard·Stark，我是Tony的朋友。作为Tony的生日礼物——我的存储器里有Howard留给Tony的视频和其他资料，次要程序能量转换与储存——这保证了我重启之前周围的射线不会散溢。”

Tony瞪大了眼睛，他甚至完全没有注意到进入实验室的Steve：“等等，那你的主要程序是什么？”

“To be your friend, Tony.（成为你的朋友）”

“……Is that a joke?（这是个玩笑吗）”

“你的父亲很后悔自己没能有足够的时间来陪伴你，我最初被制造出来的目的，就是成为你的同伴和保护者。”

Tony没有说话，Arsenal的出现打破了他对父亲的印象，这让他在感动之余也有些无措……为什么？宁可造出一个机器人来替你，也不愿意当面对我说出这些……

“我具有的技能包括个人防护、能量储存、飞行与体育运动中的救球技巧。”

Tony伸手捂住眼睛，嘴唇有些颤抖：“The old man wasn’t so bad after all.（老头子也没那么糟糕）OK Arsenal，也许我们应该一起去玩抛接球了。”

Arsenal的电子眼微闪，他任由Tony将大半个身子都依靠在自己身上：“也许现在最重要的是我需要更新一些育儿方面的资料了Tony，抛接球的游戏得等到之后，也许我们可以三个人一起玩。”

Tony放下手搭在Arsenal肩上，发觉自己竟然开始期待那样的场景，他起身准备给Arsenal找一根数据线，突然发现了一脸无辜站在门口的Steve：“呃……Hey Cap，抱歉我没注意到你……”

Steve眨了下眼睛，他没想到Tony第一句话竟然是道歉：“没必要道歉Tony，我只是不想打扰你……和Arsenal，不过晚餐时间到了Tony，我想，你会乐意把这个新伙伴介绍给大家的对吗？”

“你说得对，Arsenal，let’s meet some new guy.”

…………

出乎Tony的预料，他原本以为在经历过Ultron事件之后，接受一个机器人做伙伴怎么也会变得困难，然而大部分人都欣然接受了Arsenal——最为Howard·Stark为Tony制造的保护者。Peter几乎整个人都贴上了Arsenal，大男孩儿拖着刚刚痊愈的身子不断制造着噪音；Clint则是在一旁吐槽Tony肯定会有了Arsenal就忘了他们，浓浓的酸味几乎弥漫在整个餐厅；Wanda显得有些紧张，不过好奇心还是促使她选择接受了这个新队友……

相比于那边的和乐融融，Steve这里就显得有些冷场了。Bucky联想起自己做过的事情，情绪格外低落；Steve也不可避免地被愧疚感淹没，只好选择去端菜；Wade看着自己的Petey对着一个机器人上下其手显然受到了打击，但是他也不敢当着这么多复仇者的面做什么，真是可喜可贺啊。

愉快的晚餐时间在Scott加入后变得更加吵闹了，身为半个技术宅，他和Peter几乎已经用眼神把Arsenal分解了一遍。Tony这时候就格外想念起不知道窝在那个村子里的Bruce了，至少在他没变绿的时候，Bruce总是那么善解人意。

然而默默腹诽的Tony显然不知道遥远的中国有一句古话叫做，说曹操，曹操就到。

 

Chapter 035.

讲真，Dr.Banner最近觉得日子过的不是一般的心塞。先是听说队友们打了一架毁了机场砸了大厦（？）吓得他赶紧往纽约赶，走到半路听说Iron man和Captain America决裂气得Hulk跳出来砸了一间酒吧赔得他直接倾家荡产了，好不容易赶回美国了结果Avengers Tower又被炸了……

好累感觉不会再爱了……Bruce木着脸看着昔日好友挺个大肚子站在自己面前，转身朝着Steve脸上来了一拳。

Clint拿自己的视力发誓，Bruce的脸绝对绿了！

Steve被一拳打倒在地，抬眼就看见Bruce绿着脸瞪着自己，不由咽了口唾沫：“呃……Hello Dr.Banner？……Sorry……”

Tony看着突然发飙的好友显然有些反应不过来，不过他在心里偷偷给Bruce这一拳点了个赞：“Hey Bruce好久不见，我还以为你在哪个红发美人肚皮上醉生梦死呢~”

在酒吧里弄丢了眼镜的Bruce上上下下打量了Tony一遍，确认他没什么大碍之后才开口：“Hey Tony，原来你还记得有我这个人？”

Tony看着隐隐泛着绿色的Bruce露出一个讨好的笑容：“别这样说Bruce，我们可是ScienceBro对吧！快看这个，我的新朋友Arsenal！”

Bruce挑着眉看向站在Tony身边的机器人，他当然知道Tony这是在转移话题，不过他并不打算拆穿Tony：“Arsenal？别告诉我你又搞出一个麻烦来，恩？Mad Scientist？[1]”

“Hey！”Tony不满地开口，“Arsenal可不是我做出来的，他是我的朋友——my father’s greatest creation.”

“Oh, I think that your father’s greatest creation is you.”Bruce耸耸肩接受了这个说法，他伸手指了指Tony的肚子，“那么现在你也许愿意给我解释一下这是怎么回事？当然还有你们之前的那些事情，麻烦一件一件解释清楚？”

Clint发誓自己第一次发现Bruce即使没有变绿生气起来也真TM的可怕……

\--------我是博士差点变成Hulk的分割线---------

Tony在Bruce的注视下默默把手中让Peter偷渡来的咖啡放回桌面，他现在无比庆幸Nat回来了，要知道Bruce在听完他们的解释之后直接就撑炸了身上那件破破烂烂的衬衫。

感谢上帝Hulk看在Tony肚子里揣了个球的份上没把好不容易修好的大厦又给拆了，除了Scott和Peter被吓傻了以外，几乎没有什么额外损失了。Tony·土豪·Stark表示停在Avengers Tower楼下的汽车统统都是骗保，他一个子儿都不会赔的！[2]

Bruce拿着Tony的体检报告默默组织语言，他怕自己一张口就是一顿痛骂然后又把Hulk放出来……该死的，这个家伙是嫌自己命太硬了吗？

“听着Tony，你到底知不知道自己的身体情况？”Bruce少见地板起脸，“不要转移话题，老实回答我。”

Tony有些尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇，好吧他就知道Bruce回来会变成这样：“……知道。”

Bruce把化验单扔在桌面，努力压制住自己的怒气：“那你还决定留下这个孩子？你知不知道这个小恶魔分明是在用你的生命滋养自己！我真该早点回来……”

“放轻松Bruce……”Tony努力尝试不要激怒Bruce，“你看我也没有办法，我知道这个小混蛋存在的时候……呃……已成定局了，况且，你要相信我Bruce，我总是有办法解决一切问题不是吗？”

“呵呵，我真是不知道你要是死了还能解决什么问题，从棺材里爬出来吗？看看这个，告诉我，你有什么办法解决？这个孩子每时每刻都在吸取你所剩不多的生命力……你告诉我，你的身体还能支持多久？你甚至不能肯定自己能不能坚持到他出生！”

眼看Bruce又要变绿了，Tony连忙站起来抱住他：“所以我才需要你Bruce……”

Tony拉起Bruce的收轻轻放在自己凸起的腹部：“你看，他很健康，我相信我至少能坚持到他出世……”

“那么之后呢Tony？你是在告诉我要我拯救这个孩子优先于拯救你？”Bruce小心翼翼地感受着手心的温热。

Tony看着冷静下来的Bruce，最终做出了决定：“我有一个计划……是关于我几年前欠下的一份债……”

 

[1]在复联2里Tony制造Vision的时候对Bruce说We are mad scientists.此处仅用来调侃Arsenal的出现。  
[2]AA里每集大厦楼下的车都要被砸╮(╯▽╰)╭

 

Chapter 036.

Bruce看着手中的试管，这小小一只试管里的液体就是Tony改良了Maya·Hansen的绝境公式后得到的，许久前修复Pepper的绝境疫苗也是根据是这个衍生出来的。这是Tony手里仅剩没有被他销毁的绝境病毒样本，然而就在之前Tony告诉他，Pepper体内的绝境疫苗可能失效了——绝境病毒很可能已经像一种真正的病毒那样开始进化。

而Tony的计划，毫无疑问，就是进一步完善绝境——让它不再仅仅是一种病毒，它在进入人体后不应该使用侵入的方式产生作用，而是融合。

Bruce将试管放回小盒子里交还给Tony，这太疯狂了，绝境病毒的可怕他单单从那些电视报道里就可以感受到，现在告诉他必须完成这种病毒才可以拯救Tony——这让Bruce完全无法接受。

“……你知不知道自己在说什么。”Bruce盯着Tony，“如果，我是说如果，绝境病毒真的开始自我进化，你要拿什么去控制它？这行不同……”

Tony将盒子放回抽屉里，他明白Bruce的顾虑：“所以我说了，绝境不应该是一种病毒，它应当像是一段基因序列一样在人体内运作……这样人体自身对绝境就有了绝对控制权，绝境作为一种病毒的缺陷也就不存在了。”

Bruce捏了捏鼻梁，这确实不是Tony自己就可以完成的，而自己简直就是在给Tony雪中送炭：“It’s a daydream.（这是白日做梦）”

“Come on, Bruce. It is scientists’ job to make daydreams become reality.（科学家的职责就是把白日梦变成现实）”Tony趴在桌子上试图直视Bruce，“你会帮我的，对吗？”

“Sounds like I have ever refused you. Give me the sample.（听起来就像我拒绝过你似的，把样本给我。）”

…………

Pepper端着咖啡杯走到办公室门口，她的脚步微微停顿，随后嘴角扬起一抹微笑推开了虚掩的磨砂玻璃门：“怎么有心情跑到我这里来了？不跟你的好基友继续躲在实验室里了，我的天才科学家？”

宽大的电脑桌后正是窝在椅子里玩手机的Tony，他扔开手机转着椅子来到Pepper面前：“Well，My Miss.Pepper居然神不知鬼不觉变成super-sense（超感）woman了？你在门外怎么发现我进来的，我发誓我什么都没乱动。”

Pepper笑着拍掉Tony偷偷伸向自己咖啡杯的爪子：“你可别忘了，现在管理这栋大楼的人是我啊Tony。别耍嘴皮子了Tony，说吧，你来干什么的？”

Tony撅着嘴揉了揉手：“……我需要你的血样Pepper，Bruce正在进行一项研究……”

“研究什么？”Pepper端起杯子喝了一口，“不错的蔬菜汁。”

“Hey！你怎么可以用咖啡杯装蔬菜汁？”Tony不高兴地瞪起眼睛。

Pepper舔了舔嘴唇：“我买的杯子，我爱装什么就装什么。说吧，你和Dr.Banner在研究什么？”

“额……不是我，我真的没参加，是Bruce自己研究的……额……超级英雄和普通人血象差距？”

Pepper附身贴近Tony，淡淡的香水味钻进Tony的鼻子：“那么，你们准备把我放在普通人……还是超级英雄那里栏呢？”

“呃，哈哈……”Tony伸手轻轻推了推Pepper，充满进攻性的alpha气味让他有些紧张，“放轻松Pepper，你当然是……”

Tony的话语被Pepper伸过来的胳膊打断，细腻的皮肤上带着微甜的香水味，淡青色的血管清晰可见：“来吧。”

“What？”

“血样啊Tony，你不会还要我自己抽吧？”

一次性针管被随意丢在垃圾桶里，Tony盖好装着血样的试管小心放进盒子里，果不其然看到Pepper左臂上的血管燃起赤红色的火焰，针孔迅速愈合：“……Pepper……你……”

Pepper随手把玩着Tony给她的止血棉球：“有几个月了，我原本是想告诉你的……不过，事情太多我忘了。”

“Pepper！”

“好吧，我道歉。”棉球在Pepper指尖被引燃，“……一开始我是感到害怕的，可是Tony，人都是贪婪的……当我发现它给我带来的不仅仅是麻烦，还有力量……”

“看着我Pepper……你以前不会这样想的……是绝境改变了你！”Tony走到Pepper面前，“想想以前，你有多么讨厌这些东西……”

“我讨厌它们是因为它们会伤害你！你会因此而受伤！”Pepper情绪突然有些失控，“而我呢？我只能看着你……什么都做不了，你知道那是什么感觉吗？！看着你跟Stane拼命、看着你背着核弹冲进虫洞、看着你被你口中的队友背叛被扔在西伯利亚！！Tony我不想每次只能在屏幕前祈祷你不要出事……”

Tony将浑身颤抖的Pepper搂进怀里，看起来可怕的火焰意外地温柔，他亲吻着Pepper温暖的额头：

“Sorry Pepper……I'm sorry.”

 

Chapter 037.

能把Wade·Wilson——AKA Deadpool折腾到手足无措的人是不存在的，Wade在遇到Peter之前一直这么坚信着，然后他就被打脸了。

少女坐姿的Wade此刻正在面对人生最大危机，一时嘴快答应Peter等伤好以后就给看脸绝对是Wade·Wilson做过最错误的保证！谁知道这个小鬼连恢复速度都带了蜘蛛加成啊……

“……你答应我的！”Peter眯起眼睛瞪着Wade，“我的伤已经好了，还是说你想让我把你捆起来？”

Wade举起双手投降：“Oh Petey，相信我我很乐意在[bi——]的时候让你把我捆起来……等等刚刚怎么消音了？”

“因为我还未成年。”Peter面无表情地吐槽，“不许转移话题，Wade你今天一定得把面罩摘掉！”

“……啊啊啊啊Peter、Pete、Petey宝贝好好说话不要动手啊啊啊”

于是，Clint推门进客厅的时候看见的就是Peter坐在Wade身上拼命拽他面罩，Wade一只手被Peter用蛛丝跟沙发扶手站在一起仰面倒在狭窄的单人沙发上，肚子上还压着一只未成年Spider。Clint揉了揉眼睛，转身又默默退了出去，空气里留下轻飘飘一句：“……现在的年轻人啊……”

“……”

Peter一手按住Wade的肩膀，另一只手终于揪住了面罩的开口：“Any last words, Wade?（还有什么遗言吗？）”

Wade放弃挣扎瘫倒在沙发上，他的Baby boy连蜘蛛力量都用上了……真不知道自己这张烂脸有什么好看的：“OK，我投降了Petey~答应我Baby……如果你不满意面罩下这张老脸的话，就当你没看见过……千万别就此不理我好吗？”

Peter露出一个胜利的笑容：“那可要看你表现了！”

Wade绝望地闭上眼睛，感受到面罩一点点被掀开，整个审判过程在Wade脑中变得格外漫长。这种煎熬直到一个软软的触感出现在他的脸颊，他想他知道那是什么——Petey的指腹，在Peter昏迷的时候他曾经无数次偷偷摘掉手套像个胆小鬼一样触摸那双手。

“Wade，睁开眼睛看着我。”

Peter的语气有些严肃，这让向来不按理出牌的雇佣兵选择乖乖听话，清澈的浅棕色眼眸出现在Wade的视线中，啊，如果不是现在气氛不对哥肯定控制不住会凑上去亲一口，Wade默默想着，Spidey真是哥的天使。

“这就是你一直不愿意让我看的原因？”Peter将面罩随手搭在沙发靠背上，“你就这么看不起——恩，超凡的好朋友？Wade你真让我感到失望……”

Wade瞪着眼睛看着他的Baby boy面无表情地低头，他觉得自己一定是又搞砸了，莫名的酸楚感从心脏的地方蔓延开，哦，也许哥应该去找个心脏病的医生看看……直到Peter对着他微笑，在他额头留下一个轻轻的吻。

“不过鉴于你是初犯，我决定原谅你这一次。”

Wade觉得天堂也不会比现在更快活了，他甚至不知道自己胡乱地保证了什么，Peter的笑容像是阳光通过狭小的窗户照进他的心脏，把那些肮脏恶心的东西统统燃尽。

 

Chapter 038.

Pepper的情况证实了绝境病毒已经开始自我进化，这让Tony更加急切地想要制作出新的疫苗，然而面对这种像流感病毒一样千变万化的怪物，Bruce和Tony的研究完全陷入了瓶颈。唯一的突破点大概就在于某天在Bruce测试Arsenal的时候，无意间泄漏的Gamma射线轻松杀死了一大部分Tony好不容易培养出来的病毒——这让Tony罕见得发了一通火——不过至少他们找到了彻底杀死绝境的方法。

“Anthony, it’s Howard. Sorry, your dad.（安东尼，我是霍华德。抱歉，是你爸爸。）”此时的Arsenal正投影着来自Howard的全息录像，“我衷心希望你能喜欢Arsenal——我为你创造的好朋友。”

Tony端着一杯蔬菜汁坐在转椅上，Arsenal为了把他从实验室里拖出来给他放起了录像——附带一杯鲜榨果蔬汁，大概是网上育儿手册里的标配？全息影像比之前Fury给的黑白录像带要更加清晰，也更加真实。Tony靠在宽大的椅背上，嘴角带着微笑，眼中却含着水光，这让他整个人看起来少了几分属于钢铁侠的坚定，多了几分属于Tony·Stark的迷茫。

“为了保护你，Arsenal能够将超额的能量转移到一个平行空间里，如果迫不得已，他也可以将这些能量带回来，但这也会毁掉他。”影像还在继续，Howard身后投影出许多复杂的公式和模型，“这或许有些复杂，但你是个聪明的孩子，Tony。”

“我知道Arsenal不是我不在时的替代品……我很抱歉……滋滋……我给Arsenal编程……滋滋……篮球……滋滋……这是剃八字胡的最好方法……滋滋……Tony, I love you……滋滋……如果你长大的时候我已经不在了……”

“抱歉Tony，有部分视频文件由于年代久远而损坏了。”录像被定格在Howard对着镜头微笑的瞬间，Arsenal面部的蓝光闪烁了几下。

“不……谢谢你Arsenal……”Tony将一口未动的蔬菜汁放在一边，伸手捂住了眼睛，沉默弥漫在宽敞却昏暗的房间里，“其实，老头子说得对……每一个Stark都很聪明……聪明到他们永远都会在第一时间发现自己的错误……却永远做不到第一时间去修正……”

“我和他并没有什么不同……”

Arsenal没有办法回答Tony的问题，他只是走到Tony的身边，稳定而柔和的蓝色光晕将Tony圈在其中，仿若一位沉默却温柔的骑士。

Steve进入实验室的时候Tony已经睡着了，研究和怀孕消耗了他大量的精力的体力，这让Steve每天的工作从催促Tony去睡觉，变成了把谁在实验室的Tony抱回卧室安顿好。Steve抱着Tony走出了实验室，他的手很稳，完全不像是抱了一个怀孕6个月男性omega。一路上几乎没有什么颠簸，Tony的吐息轻轻撩过Steve的颈侧，Friday贴心地把电梯静音了，一切都很平静。

空无一人的实验室里，Arsenal连着数据线收集资料，Vision的休眠舱散发着微弱的金色光芒。电子眼的蓝光忽然熄灭，Arsenal机体停顿了一瞬间，紧接着电子眼又亮了起来——与休眠舱相同的暖金色光芒代替了原本的蔚蓝。

 

Chapter 039.

Tony是在Steve怀里醒来的，淡淡的雪松香气像柔软的棉絮将他包裹在其中，大脑沉溺在这种奇异的平和之中，Tony想不起来自己是从什么时候开始不再排斥Steve的接近，也记不得是从什么时候起他已经能够坦然接受醒来时被四倍力牢牢圈在怀里——也许他从一开始就没有排斥过也不一定。

Tony艰难地伸脚踢了踢Steve的小腿，不排斥也不代表他现在有闲情跟老冰棍腻歪，他这颗天才大脑清醒的每一刻都值钱得很，绝境、Arsenal、Vision，压在他身上的担子可一点不比这个吃公粮的老冰棍轻。

Steve早在Tony睁眼前就醒了，然而出于某种不可描述的私心，Steve选择继续装睡试图把迷迷糊糊的Tony困在床上，而不是放任Tony和Bruce泡在实验室里。然而幸福总是和Tony每天早上大脑重启的时间一样短，被踹了小腿的Steve终于恋恋不舍地睁开眼睛对着Tony露出一个带着阳光热度的微笑：“早上好Tony，早饭想吃什么？”

一大早就被四倍效果的限定版Steve微笑击中的Tony放弃了思考，任由Steve帮自己换上宽松的孕夫背带裤和卫衣：“……我想吃美式三明治配煎蛋……还是炒蛋好了，少放点油，嗯……不要蔬菜汁……”

Steve趁着Tony不注意偷偷摸了摸小家伙，心里悄悄跟这个小捣蛋鬼打了个招呼：“那就喝牛奶吧？Nat说煮牛奶的时候加一点茉莉花就没有腥味了。”

看着抿着嘴瞪着自己的Tony，Steve遗憾地耸耸肩，看来今天Tony的开机空白又结束了。Steve被Tony瞪得后退一步，他笑着开口：“我去做早餐。”

Tony含着牙刷看着镜子里的自己，黑眼圈变浅了许多，脸颊也有些圆润了——这要归功于Peter和Arsenal每天花式把自己拖出实验室，好吧，也许还有每天按时按点保质保量出现在自己床上的Steve——以及他的爱心早中晚餐加零嘴夜宵。

Steve这算是要和好？Tony吐掉牙膏沫开始漱口，那些受到波及的人怎么办、那些遗留未解决的问题又该如何？天杀的搞得像是小朋友打架似的，Tony擦着脸，放弃在一个美好的早晨去想这种倒胃口的问题。现在还有更重要的事情需要他去解决，Tony将毛巾挂在一旁，吃过饭再去找Arsenal翻一翻老头子留下的东西找找灵感好了。

Tony坐在餐桌前吃掉了Steve特制的爱心早餐，然后在一桌子人的监视下不甘不愿地喝掉了牛奶。Bruce迅速把面前的煎蛋配吐司塞进嘴里，一口喝干自己杯子里的咖啡，紧跟着Tony的步伐离开了餐桌。Natasha翻着塞在角落里报纸，果不其然看到了记者们唾沫横飞采访Pepper的新闻，Wanda啃着熏肉三明治突然就怀念起了Vision的黑暗料理。

Clint看着淡定吃早饭的Steve，又转头看了看往嘴里猛塞面包的Sam：“我说……你们不觉得很奇怪吗？铁罐……我是说Tony，他已经连续好几天按时跟大家一起吃饭了……”

Nat冲着他翻了个白眼：“怎么，你觉得这样不好吗？”

Clint把盘子里戳的稀烂的煎蛋扒拉进嘴里，含混不清地开口：“这当然好啊，不管什么原因，至少这对Tony的身体好……可是，我们这样气氛很奇怪啊。”

“明明大家都聚在一起，可是感觉就像我们根本就是一堆莫名其妙在一起吃饭的陌生人似的……”

“Bruce和Tony吃完就走，Sam你就知道吃……这根以前根本就是两拨人把？”

Nat冷笑一声，随手把报纸扔在餐桌上：“镜子破了就算修补好也会留下裂痕，这面镜子能不能继续用，就看这裂痕有多大了呗。”

Sam放下面包，犹豫地开口：“要是裂痕挺大……”

“那就扔掉，换一面新的。”

 

Chapter 040.

Tony挺着肚子慢悠悠晃到实验室门口，实验室里的几个身影隔着透明玻璃毫无保留地映入他眼中。Tony瞪大了眼睛加快步伐走进了实验室：“Vision？你醒了！这可太好了，我来给你做个检查。”

Vision转身飘到Tony身边：“Mr.Stark，谢谢关心。不过我认为现在需要照顾的人显然不是我……以及，我有个好消息要告诉你。”

Tony乖乖放慢脚步转头看着Vision：“什么好消息？对了，我得给你介绍一下，这是Arsenal，我父亲给我造的好朋友，你休眠的时候我和Cap才把他挖出来……Arsenal？”

铁灰色的机器人慢慢转过身，金色的灯光占据了左半边的电子眼，熟悉又陌生的伦敦腔时隔许久再次在Tony耳边响起：“Hello Sir, I’m back.”

Tony不敢置信地停下了脚步，随后不顾Vision的阻拦快步跑过去，他伸手想要触摸那抹金色，却又在即将碰到的时候停下来。Arsenal伸出左臂拉住Tony，额头的投影打开，一个金黄色的球体将Tony包裹在其中。

“J……Jar？Is that you?（Jar，是你吗？）”Tony深吸了一口气，眼眶泛着微红，压抑许久的泪水终于挣脱了束缚从他的眼角滑落，“告诉我，这不是梦境、或者是幻觉之类的东西……”

“Sir, I’m here, always for you.”

Tony张了张嘴，最终露出一个带着泪水的笑容：“Welcome back, Jarvis.”

…………

Tony手忙脚乱地擦着泪水，Jarvis贴心的操纵Arsenal递上干净的手帕，金色的光球在Tony周身缓缓转动，Dummy好奇地凑过来一头扎进光球里。

“说起来Jarvis你是怎么跑到Arsenal里的？我以为你最多是保存在Vision的数据库里……”Tony摸摸Dummy的小爪子，他有一肚子疑问需要得到解答，不过他相信Jarvis不需要自己开口就能理解他的意思。

金色的数据流绕着Tony转了一圈：“实际上，在昨晚之前我确实还在Mr.Vision的数据库里，在Mr.Vision休眠的这段时间里获得修复的不仅仅是他，还有我残留的数据。在当时的传输过程中，我的数据损坏成了碎片，所以一直分散在数据库里，幸运的是之前Mr.Vision连接Friday寻找Sir的时候恰好激活了我的一部分数据。”

“昨晚的我数据已经大致修复，恰好Arsenal连接了主机，我决定暂时转移到他的主体里。心灵宝石的力量一直压制着我，理论上我和Mr.Vision共存的可能性不到0.04%，而且……Sir，你给Friday制作了新的主机群，这导致我无法回到原本的主机群，鉴于你已经停用了他们，我相信你不会希望早上起来就听到Friday来告状我抢了她的主机的。”

“所以你现在和Arsenal共用一个主机？”Tony故作惊讶地瞪起眼睛，“天哪Jar这对你来说真是太艰苦了！Arsenal是怎么同意的，不要告诉我你是直接黑进去的？”

“……Sir，你真的这么觉得？”金色的数据流抖动了一下，接着一股浅蓝色的数据分离出来在旁边汇成一个蓝色的小号光球，“我和Arsenal共享了数据，他确认我是你的管家之后就同意了，我还帮他做了数据升级。”

“Hello Tony，”Arsenal抖了抖自己的数据球，主动靠近了Tony伸过来的手，“Howard在制造我的时候就考虑到了升级的问题，我的主机有足够的空间来接受Jarvis的全部数据。而且这次数据共享能够帮助我更多地了解你，这样我可以更好地保护你Tony。”

Arsenal话音刚落，一个粉色的光球就被投影到他们旁边，大了不止一号的粉色光球故意紧贴着Arsenal，这显得他更小巧了。Friday凉冰冰的声音从扩音器里传出来：“如果是这个原因，我以为跟我进行数据交换能有更好地效果。”

被三个AI围着的Tony回头看到了默默站在一边的Vision，他笑着伸出手：“谢谢你Vision，愿意帮我一起启动Jarvis的主机群吗？”

Vision看着Tony，伸手拉住了对方不那么柔软的手，忽然觉得就这样下去也不错。

 

Chapter 041.

重启Jarvis的主机群并不容易，Tony忽然无比后悔自己当时想不开把装着Jarvis的整个主机群连带一腿设备的工作间完全封闭起来，现在他不仅仅要检修所有的设备，还要把工作间的电力系统安保系统全部重新连接好。

“这简直就是在开棺……”Tony慢慢输入密码看着工作间的合金门慢慢划开，“Jar你是不是在偷笑？”

“怎么会呢Sir。”Arsenal的电子眼闪了闪，一半蓝色一半金色让他看起来像是游乐园里的大玩具。

Tony伸手弹了弹并不存在灰尘翻了个大白眼：“Friday我的好姑娘，看看大厦里有没有闲的蛋疼的家伙在，把他们都叫来帮忙……对了别叫Bruce，我怕他一激动Hulk就把这儿砸了。”

结果闲得蛋疼的居然就只有金发大胸全美道德标杆和刚写完作业偷吃甜甜圈的纽约好邻居，Tony一脸木然地看着站在自己面前傻笑的Cap和绕着Arsenal转圈圈的Peter，忽然间觉得和Vision两个人完成这个大工程也不错呢。

Tony看着有些手忙脚乱跟Jarvis打招呼的Steve，脑子里又出现了他那副科技白痴的样子，终于叹了口气：“还是分组吧，Peter和Vision一组，Jar和Arsenal一组，Cap……和我一组。”

事实证明，Steve并没有Tony想象中那样不懂科技，至少在Tony一个指令一个动作的要求下，Steve成功地将半数机箱成功连接完成。

“好的，接下来把次级散热器连接好。”Tony双手抱胸看着Steve趴在地上蹭了一脸灰。

“……次级散热器？”Steve眨着狗狗眼看向Tony，他是真的搞不懂这些元件的名字。

Tony对天翻了个大白眼：“就是那个很迷你的风扇，你看到它身上连着一根浅蓝色的电线了吗？把那根线插到主机那个颜色相同的接口上。”

Steve对着Tony笑了一下，又埋进杂乱的线堆里去找接口了。

Tony有些不自然的舔舔嘴唇，他可不想承认Captain America一个笑容就撩到了自己，更不要提Cap脸上还蹭上了灰尘。

从机箱里钻出来的Steve看到Tony呆滞地盯着自己神游，他眯起眼睛凑了上去：“Tony？你在想什么？”

“！！”Tony被眼前忽然放大的脸惊到，“你，你突然靠这么近干嘛……”

“我看你在发呆就提醒你一下啊，”Steve眨眨眼睛，更加凑近Tony，“我们还有好几台机箱没有检查完呢Tony。”

被Steve热乎乎的气息喷在脸上，Tony感觉自己有些缺氧了：“那就赶紧，我是说，你可以叫我一声啊。”

Steve感觉到Tony的抗拒有些泄气，不过他迅速调整了自己的情绪：“接下来那台也是一样的操作吗？Tony你要不要休息一下？”

Tony撇着嘴跟上Steve的脚步：“拜托我根本就没动手啊，况且没有我在旁边万一哪个地方出错怎么办？这可是Jarvis的主机群，是连Stark Industry都没用到的高科技……”

“对了Tony，Clint和Nat晚上就回来了，我们要不要开个Party？”

“什么Party？庆祝他们任务又成功了？”

“……庆祝Jarvis回来啊Tony，”Steve有些无奈地回头，“毕竟Jarvis也是我们的一份子不是吗？他是我们的家人啊，当然要庆祝一下？”

蔚蓝色的眼眸像是清澈的海水又像是温柔的锁链，Tony愣愣地看着Steve的双眼，许久才找回自己的声音：

“那得让Friday赶紧订购蛋糕了。”

 

Chapter 042.

等到整个工作间都焕然一新的时候，即使是四倍体力的Steve变得湿淋淋的——字面意思的，恩，汗湿。虽然全程都在动嘴但是也觉得很累的Tony觉得自己的视线根本就离不开眼前被包裹在白色布料里的Steve，属于Captain America的完美胸肌紧贴着潮湿的布料，Tony记得自己每一次亲吻和zuo爱的时候都会控制不住地伸手捏上这两块弹性极佳的肌肉，该死的，还有纹理分明的八块腹肌——天杀的，他居然还把衣角拉起来擦汗！

Tony舔舐着自己的嘴唇，这太过了，他深吸一口气想要冷静下来，可惜在不通风的空间里他只闻到了满满的来自一个强大alpha的气味，微微透着潮气的雪松气息从鼻子灌进肺里游走全身。这对一个还在怀孕的omega来说确实太过了，Tony觉得自己呼出的气体都变得火热，他已经远离各种抑制剂很久了，Steve这些散溢的荷尔蒙像是微弱的火苗在他周身燃烧。

“Tony？你还好吗？是不是太累了？”淡淡的甜味钻进Steve的鼻子，他不受控制地走向Tony，他很久没有闻到这种独特的巧克力味了，久到四倍自制力都快要控制不住他想要释放自己的信息素彻底占有对方的欲望。

Tony看着Steve一步步逼近，理智在他脑子里尖叫着让他赶紧离开，可是他发现自己没办法挪动脚步，他觉得自己连手指都动不了，就这样看着Steve拉近两个人的距离，直到他甚至能感受到Steve身上传来灼人的热度。

“……Captain？”Tony有些迟疑，他知道Steve并没有故意放出信息素来引诱自己，但是他仍然觉得自己被诱惑了。Steve的味道混着汗水的气味真是该死的性感，这让Tony有些期待，于是他犯了一个Tony·前花花公子·Stark绝对不会犯的错误——他当着Steve的面伸出舌头慢慢得滑过自己的上唇。

Steve原本正小心翼翼地收敛着自己的信息素不要刺激到Tony，结果抬眼就看到这个家伙毫无自觉地诱惑自己，带着气音的称呼更是让Steve瞬间就丢盔弃甲。Steve颔首凑到Tony面前，他看到Tony的喉结随着吞咽的动作而上下滑动，暖棕色的眼睛里倒影的全是自己，微微湿润的嘴唇提醒着他Tony刚刚做了什么。Steve觉得自己听到了理智锁链断裂的脆响，他半合着眼睛低下头，轻轻贴上了Tony的嘴唇。

嘴唇上柔软的触感让Tony反射性地闭上眼睛，他感觉到Steve抓住了自己的手臂，这感觉太棒了，Tony微微张开嘴唇探出舌头舔上Steve的嘴唇，温热湿润的舌尖刷过对方的唇瓣向更深处滑去。

Steve垂眼看着Tony，含住了不老实的舌尖，他试探着吮吸，然后侧头伸出自己的舌头用力舔过Tony的舌面钻进他的口中。他努力压制自己想要用力把Tony揉进怀里的欲望，将这冲动统统发泄在舌头的纠缠上。

“嗯……”Tony抬手环住Steve的脖颈，Steve吻得太过用力让他一瞬间产生了一种逃跑的欲望，不过不服输的本性让Tony选择更加用力地吻回去，这也是导致他们每一次亲吻都像是在用舌头打架的直接原因。

右手轻轻捧住Tony脸颊，Steve在Tony口中放肆地搅动，舔过敏感的上颚，吮吻舌尖与嘴唇，一个久违的亲吻像一场爆炸点燃了两个人。Tony伸手拽住Steve的衣襟，湿热的气息扑洒在对方的脸颊，在喘息中泄露的鼻音让他们几乎忘记了一切。

“Mr.Stark，我们这里已经搞完……啦？”

突然响起的声音让Tony猛地睁开眼睛一把推开Steve，转头就看到一脸崩溃的Peter和面无表情地Vision，Tony迅速反应过来对他们露出一个微笑：“Well，谢谢？”

Peter鼓起脸颊满眼都是谴责：“Mr.Stark……你居然在这里偷懒！”

Tony吐了下舌头搂过Peter揉揉他：“好啦抱歉了？我现在好歹也算是两个人，偷个懒你就不要在意了。Jarvis，你那里搞定了吗？”

Arsenal默默从转角走过来，明明是普通的英伦腔现在怎么听怎么讽刺：“当然了Sir，实际上，我和Arsenal已经在那里站了很久了，不过显然你和Captain并没有发现。”

“……”Tony撇撇嘴搂着Peter往工作间的中心走去，“Jar你还是省点力气等着数据传输再用吧！”

Steve摸摸头跟上Tony，刚刚Tony是不是瞪了自己一眼？

 

Chapter 043.

自工作间里那个意料之外的吻之后，Steve忽然间发觉Tony似乎对自己的某些行为完全没有抵抗力，无论这是由于怀孕还是别的什么，Steve觉得自己找到了一个突破口。于是，Tony经常在早餐时间获得一只新鲜出炉汗流浃背的晨练Captain，在休息时间收到一只端着新鲜水果的狗狗Steve，在午餐时遇到一只笑眯眯的Iron man围裙Cap，在下午茶时得到一只带着甜甜圈气息的甜心Steeeeve，在不小心忘记晚餐时捕获一只皱眉叉腰的老母鸡Mr.Rogers，以及睡前露出前胸披着浴袍的大胸甜心。

Tony表示，最为一个被跟抑制剂隔离的omega，妈的他每天压抑自己扑上去舔的欲望就忙得不要不要了哪里还有精力管什么情感裂痕？老冰棍这是吃错药还是怎么了，忽然这么会撩我TM根本把持不住啊！

Clint表示，老子一双鹰眼都要被闪瞎了，Nat快来陪我去买墨镜……

而不小心把Friday挤了一半进War Machine里的Jarvis表示，呵呵，Friday把一切都告诉我了，Captain你准备好面对AI们的怒火了吗？

被回归的哥哥抢了大部分工作只好在Rhodes身上找存在感的Friday表示，不知道为什么感觉被欺负了……一定是Mr.Rogers的错！

紧接着Steve就发现原本属于自己的工作——把Tony从实验室里拎出来——被回归的Jarvis抢走了，现在的Tony对Jarvis有些言听计从的趋势，这完全是可以理解的，Steve告诉自己，Jarvis对Tony来说是家人一样的存在，失而复得会让Tony更加珍惜Jarvis……

所有人都觉得也许这就是结局了，看，Steve虽然没能和Tony真正重归于好，可是他们不再将利刃指向对方，复仇者们学会了抛弃成见再一次走到一起，也许他们之间还有裂痕，可是总会有坏人忙不迭要把他们聚在一起，Jarvis回来了，在Friday的帮助下War machine还能活蹦乱跳，Arsenal让Tony的家庭更加充实，话唠小蜘蛛和超级话唠雇佣兵总是闹得大厦里鸡飞狗跳——除了Pepper总是板着脸威胁要断他们粮来赔战损（实际上她从来没真断过），一切都在向好的方向发展。

Steve自己也是这么认为的，Tony不再拒绝自己的靠近，只要自己继续努力，总有一天他和Tony能够再一次亲密无间。

然而这些像是水面的倒影一样再一次支离破碎——就在他们的面前，当Bruce惊慌失措地抱着昏迷的Tony从实验室里跑出来的时候，Steve觉得自己浑身的血液都凝固了。

他在瞬间就失去了理智，还有什么比把美好在你面前摔成碎片更加残忍的呢？Bucky和Sam两个人才把几乎陷入疯狂的Steve压在地上，Nat不得已电击了他才Steve找回理智。

“……到底发生了什么！”Steve的眼中满是血丝，“Tony现在生活那么规律……怎么可能会忽然晕倒……”

Bruce推了推眼镜，此时Jarvis和Friday正在给Tony做检查，他心中其实有一个答案，那是一个可能会葬送Steve和Tony感情——甚至是这个好不容易重归于好的联盟——的答案。

Natasha看着Bruce，她发觉Bruce在试图隐藏什么：“Bruce？”

Bruce一点不意外自己会被点名，有些事情不应该被隐瞒到最后：“……Alright，看来你们都觉得我知道点什么。”

Steve盯着站起来走到沙发背后的Bruce，像是猛虎锁定了猎物，又像是在绝境中看到了生路。

“听着，我希望你们在我说完后配合一些，不要让另一个家伙跑出来。”Bruce看着瞬间紧张起来的队友们，有些悲哀地发现自己竟然完全不觉得意外，“……Tony肯定没有告诉过你们，他的身体状况实际上……非常不理想。”

“实际上，我几乎断定，他撑不到孩子出生。”Bruce面无表情地看着面前或是惊讶或是绝望的脸孔，“那个孩子……也许称之为吸血鬼更合适？Natasha，别急着反驳我……我劝过Tony打掉这个孩子，因为这个，继承了某个人血清能力的孩子需要的养分是任何一个——哪怕是身体健康的omega，都负担不起的。”

“很令人惊讶吗？别忘了，能量守恒，这就好像是身体强壮力量强大的人比身体瘦弱的人食量和运动量要大得多一样的。我们自己就是最好的例子，不是吗？”

“Tony他……原本就总是泡实验室生活不规律，即使拿掉了反应堆他的心脏也跟一台又破又旧的发动机没什么两样。他的年龄也让怀孕变得更加危险，我以为你们都很清楚……尤其是你，Steve，作为他的alpha。”

Bruce的阐述让Steve觉得比指责更加让他绝望：“……对不起……我……”

“我希望这些话你能等Tony醒来以后自己说给他听做给他看。”

Clint有些烦躁地抓着头发，作为几个孩子的父亲，他能理解Tony为什么要留下这个孩子，可是最为一个朋友……他觉得Bruce的建议也许是对的：“总得有个解决的方法对吗？Tony，他怎么可能就这样放弃，一定有方法对吗？”

“……这也是我正要说的……实际上，我和Tony已经找到了一个方法，并且正在进行研究……”

“那怎么他还会晕倒……我是说，你们已经有办法了不是吗？”Wanda有些急切地开口，她还没有正式和Tony道歉，也没有为自己之前的行为和态度作出补偿。

“……绝境病毒，这就是办法。”Bruce脸上没有一丝表情，他环视四周，“你们中肯定有人知道这个东西，我和Tony决定完善病毒，然后给Tony接种，病毒会让Tony获得一定的自我修复能力——同时解决了他的身体问题和养分供给问题。”

Natasha张了张嘴，她觉得自己丧失了语言能力，她是知道绝境病毒的，就像Tony自己所说——We create our own demon（我们自己制造出了恶魔）.现在他们却要指望这个恶魔来拯救他们的伙伴……

Bruce慢慢说着绝境病毒的资料，他暗自计算着带着Tony离开的几率——这是最坏的打算，如果他们反对的话，他就带着Tony离开。Jarvis和Friday肯定会帮着Tony，Miss.Potts和Rhodes上校必然会站在Tony这边……

Steve伸手捂住眼睛，没人知道他在想什么，也没人知道他的心情。Wanda捏紧了拳头，她想到了Ultron、Sokovia、Quiksilver、她们的父母，她无法忘怀的悲伤和痛苦——

沉默弥漫在房间里，Clint知道自己应该否决这个方案，这太危险了……没人能保证绝境不会被滥用，毕竟Stark的技术人人眼红。可是……Tony已经解决了一次，谁说他不能解决第二次，更不要说还有复仇者们在：“……你们还需要什么？别这么看着我，Tony现在会昏迷明显是因为你们还没成功，我能帮上什么？你们可别小看了退休回家的前探员。”

Natasha轻飘飘瞥了Clint一眼：“你在一个现役探员面前这么说，Clint，皮痒了？我已经有足够的错误让自己后悔了，不需要再多的教训了……不管怎么说，需要善后的话算我一个。”

Barnes看着崭新的金属胳膊，他找不出第二个答案：“无论如何，我不会让Howard的孩子出事……”

“我不知道……”Wanda眼中渐渐聚集起泪水，她已经承受了许多，她不知道自己能不能承担起这个，“……我，我真的不知道……”

Scott左右看看，耸了耸肩：“说实话我不是很懂你们在纠结什么，作为，呃，半个科学家，我岳父……别告诉别人我这么叫他，他的科技不知道被偷了多少次了恩，研究成果被偷走或者滥用不要太常见……还有冒名顶替的呢。如果因为这样就不去研究不去努力，科技就不会发展，医疗不会进步。刀子握在使用者的手中，而不是制造者。”

Sam摊开手：“……你们知道的，我有选择困难症。老样子，我听Steve的。”

Steve抬眼看着盯着自己的众人：“怎么，你们觉得我会说一通大话然后告诉你们我不同意这个计划吗？也许我之前真的表现得很混蛋……别这么看着我，Ultron那时候我也没真的怪过Tony不是吗……我……不能失去Tony……至于后果，我们总会有办法解决的，together.”

 

Chapter 044.

Tony醒来的瞬间有些恍惚，他一瞬间以为自己刚从西伯利亚回来，然而围在床前的Clint、一脸担心的Natasha和Steve、依然是不爽猫表情的Barnes，当然还有怒气冲冲的Pepper跟一脸我救不了你了表情的Rhodes迅速让他反应过来——现在他的身边可远远不止当初的那屈指可数的几个伙伴了，现在，他有很多的同伴。

然而Tony悲催的被同伴们养猪日子才刚刚开始……

每天不包括水果零食至少要被塞4顿，Tony表示我TM再也不想吃了你们放过我吧我以后好好吃三餐好好吃水果好好睡觉行不行？无论到哪里都有至少两个人跟着，即使是认真做实验，也总会感到老冰棍写作正直读作视奸的火热视线，Tony表示还让不让人好好干活了？

然而即使是这种养膘式的喂养方法也没能拯救Tony日渐消瘦的身形，仿佛是为了证明Bruce的话，Tony在苏醒之后以一种肉眼可见的速度变得瘦削，原本还算饱满的脸颊也渐渐凹了进去。Steve也随着Tony的变化而更加焦虑了，他几乎没办法忍受Tony离开他的视线，一天当中仅有给Tony做饭削水果准备零食的时候他才会离开Tony——如果不算他每隔10分钟就要求Jarvis转播一下Tony的情况的话。

Steve的焦虑症也导致了复仇者们日常生活的混乱，也许是四倍信息素的锅，Steve的准爸爸综合征比任何一个alpha或者beta都要严重——也可能是他的愧疚感在作祟。Bucky和Sam已经订了一个星期的外卖了，他们几乎吃遍了周围所有口味的披萨，Natasha天天跑去Clint那里蹭饭，Bruce是唯一一个还能吃到Steve爱心餐的人——谁叫他是拯救Tony的关键人物呢。

Peter早就跑回Aunt May那里了，当然他好心地带走了厨艺不比Vision好多少的Wanda——这导致May一度认为Peter之前的借口都是因为他偷偷交了个女朋友，Wade知道以后差点控制不住拔刀砍人。

这样的日子一直持续到了Tony的肚子变成了他全身上下唯一一个没有皮包骨头的部位，8个月大的小小超级士兵几乎夺取了他Daddy所有的养分，也就在Tony几乎要撑不住的紧要关头——绝境2.0的动物实验成功了。

Steve看着那只被Tony取名叫Kitty的小白鼠——它是所有试验唯一的活口——这只小白鼠在被注射了绝境2.0之后不但没有过热爆炸或是变得奇奇怪怪，发反而获得了快速愈合的能力，更重要的是，2.0版的绝境不再像是一种病毒——Bruce和Tony参考了Steve和Bucky提供的血液样本，把绝境2.0变成了一种血清。Steve有种奇怪的感觉，绝境2.0就像是另一种意义上的超级战士血清，这让Tony和自己又有了更多的相同点。

接下来Bruce要进行更多的动物实验——他甚至还有进行人体试验的想法，不过Tony严厉地阻止了他，即使动物实验保证了成功率，人体试验也不在他的考虑范围内。Tony的任务就是养好身体，即使是当时的超级战士血清也不是百分百成功地。

所有的复仇者都回到了大厦，整个复仇者联盟都进入了一种谜一样的备战状态——尤其是Steve，他的离不开Tony综合征已经严重到一步都不能离开Tony了，天知道90多岁的老冰棍黏起人来居然这么可怕。

然而就如同往常一样，所谓怕什么来什么，当Arsenal闪着红光站到Tony面前的时候，Tony甚至笑着跟他打了个招呼，Steve甚至没有来得及挡在Tony前面。

 

Chapter 045.

突然启动的烟雾报警器和灭火喷雾阻碍了Arsenal走向Tony的动作，Steve下意识将Tony拉倒背后，与此同时Jarvis的声音在广播中响起：“Intruder Alert！ Intruder Alert！（入侵警告）发现入侵者，判定中……判定结果，Ultron。”

仿佛是为了证明Jarvis的判断，Arsenal抬手对Steve就是一发斥力炮，巨大的冲击将Steve直接击飞撞在墙壁上。Tony在Steve挡在自己面前的时候就做好了撤退准备，他完全没有想到之前给Arsenal升级的武器会被用在自己人身上，他很清楚Arsenal身上配备的武器——包括Howard造来保护自己的能量转换系统。

Steve不可能是Arsenal，不，Ultron的对手。

“Steve！！Run！！”Tony心算出Steve受攻击的方向和能量，他有一个大胆的猜测，“快去求援……Ultron入侵了Arsenal的系统，去找Bruce和Vision！”

Steve捂着腹部从地上爬起来想要到Tony身边去，他知道Arsenal的强大——Tony每次升级完都会洋洋得意地在自己面前说上半个小时，虽然他连半分钟都听不明白，但这并不影响他对Arsenal战力的评估——就算是这样，他也不想扔下Tony，哪怕两个人都逃不掉：“让Jarvis求援更快，你不是刚升级了他的防火墙吗，那时候Jarvis就能抵挡Ultron的进攻了，更不要说，唔……”

Ultron再一次对Steve发起攻击，Tony几乎忍不住要冲上去，MD这里可是14楼，就算是超级士兵掉下去也要送掉半条命好不好……不过Ultron的行为证实了Tony之前的猜测：Arsenal还存在，或者说，正是因为主板老旧，这种原始的硬件控制反而将Ultron困在一具不能攻击Tony的身体里——Arsenal程序运行的第一原则，保护Tony。

Ultron第一次攻击时Steve站在Tony的正前方，手炮完全可以将两个人都击飞，然而真正受伤的只有Steve。现在，他放着一个可以轻松击败的Stark不动手，反而去攻击难啃的Captain America——

Arsenal的后台程序一定还在运行。

还有机会……

“Jar, do me a favor.（帮个忙）帮我拦着点Ultron。”Tony小心地向实验室撤退，那里有些特别的小玩意可以助他一臂之力，“Hey Ultron，黑进Arsenal的系统可不能证明你自己，难道这些时间你都花在下载小电影上了吗？”

Ultron果然停下脚步改向Tony走来：“Well Well，Stark，你还是一样的傲慢。实际上，多亏了你们忙着打内战，我才有足够的时间把自己拼回来……”

Tony扶住肚子挪到拐角处，顺便赠送了一个Stark家祖传白眼给Ultron：“如果你仍然没有放弃自己那个愚蠢的毁灭人类愿望的话，马上你就会知道我们究竟有没有忙着打内战了。”

Jarvis此时已经通知了全体复仇者，Friday被紧急隔离到War Machine里了，Tony可不希望一个差错他的好女孩就被吞掉了。整栋大厦的管理权都被交到了Jarvis手中，Tony对Jarvis总有种莫名的信认。

Natasha最迟还有5分钟就能赶来，幻视就在大厦里，Tony在心里默默计算着，唯一的问题就是如何把Ultron从Arsenal的主板里清除。

然而下一刻Tony完全失去了反应能力，Ultron从小臂里取出了一只针剂对着Tony晃了晃：“实际上，我已经得到我想要的了——Stark，不得不说我低估了你，能够从基因上改变人类的药剂——你居然想要创造一个新的物种——”

那是绝境2.0的唯一通过全部动物实验的样本，Tony张了张嘴想要反驳Ultron他根本没想过要搞什么物种研究，而那只药剂也不会改变基因，可是在他看到Ultron卡住Steve脖子的时候，他仿佛丧失了语言功能。

“如此具有历史意义的药剂，他的试验品也需要与之相配才行……我说的对吗？”Ultron满意地看到那个总是在它面前气焰嚣张的小胡子男人跌跌撞撞地跑了过来，看啊，他甚至顾不上自己的孩子。

Tony惊恐挡在Steve面前，Bruce说过，绝境和超级战士血清是不能共存的——他们会在瞬间毁掉自己的宿主。

“看，人类就是这么容易预测，你感觉怎么样Stark？”

针头准确地扎进了Ultron选定的试验品——Tony·Stark的手臂里。

“你觉得我没有发现，这具该死的身体不能攻击你？”Ultron红色的电子眼闪着邪恶的光芒，“我预测到了一切，感谢我吧Stark，你会成为一个全新的人类——只要你能活下来——”

“我看你绝对没预测到这个！”暴怒的女声带着坚硬物体划破空气的声音出现在Ultron身后，熟悉的盾牌狠狠将Ultron撞到一旁。

Steve将开始轻微抽搐的Tony抱到在怀里，他感到Tony颤着手推了推自己，他知道Tony想让自己去帮Natasha，Tony是对的——可是他却迈不开脚步。

 

Chapter 046.

“呃啊啊啊啊！！”大量血液从Tony口中涌出，黑红的血液在他苍白瘦削的脸颊上流淌，从体内迸发的剧痛让Tony控制不住地在Steve手臂上留下一道道血痕，“……Bruce，快找Bruce……啊啊啊啊……把……把孩子取出来啊啊啊！！”

恐惧感夺取了Steve全部心神，他想要怒吼，他想要把Ultron撕成碎片，Tony在他的怀里痛得浑身颤抖，血液沾染了Tony脸庞。Steve伸手不断擦去Tony脸颊上的血液，他的手臂被Tony抓得生疼，这却远远比不上Tony所承受的。

Vision搂着Wanda赶来，心灵宝石和意念的力量险险压制住了Ultron：“Mr.Stark！Captain，Dr.Banner已经去实验室了，你快带Mr.Stark去实验室，这里交给我们！”

Vision的话让Steve瞬间清醒过来，Tony会没事的，Bruce会有办法的。他搂住Tony的后腰和膝弯一把抱起Tony，Wanda击碎了挡路的墙壁：“Cap，快走！！”

Steve感觉到Tony死死抓住了自己的衣襟，他的胸膛上沾上了带着腥气的温热液体，力道开始失控，Steve用力将Tony禁锢在怀里，他的脚步没有一丝不稳，他的手臂却在不断颤抖。他知道绝境病毒会在改造身体的时候给宿主带来剧烈的疼痛感，但这不代表他能看着Tony承受这种痛苦，从走廊到实验室不到一百米的距离，Steve觉得自己像是跑过了一生，快一点，再快一点。

实验室的门是被Steve用背撞开的，Bruce咬着牙帮忙把Tony固定在病床上。输液针扎进Tony的手臂，冰凉的药剂涌进Tony的血管，他努力睁开眼睛：“B，Bruce……把抽屉里的……血清，先，先把孩子拿出来……”

Steve死死咬着嘴唇，Tony的眼白已经全部变成了血红色，脖子后面也出现了暗红色的血痂，Steve并不觉得Tony这副模样可怕，他只是觉得胸口疼得厉害，Tony整个人都像被泡在血液里，这幅画面宛如尖锐的刀子捅在他的心头。

“你在想什么！”Bruce的皮肤已经开始泛起绿色，“那是疫苗！！你不想活了！”

Tony努力抑制着自己的叫喊：“……孩子！！啊啊啊！！妈的，等到血痂长满了他妈这孩子怎么办啊啊啊……该死的！！这个孩子肯定受过超级血清影响，呃……不能，不能让绝境！！！”

“Tony！！”Steve忍不住怒吼，“不要，不要管那个孩子了好不好！！我求求你……我只要你活下来！！”

一直压抑的怒火混合着alpha信息素炸裂般从Steve身上爆发出来，带着哽咽的声音从这个看似无坚不摧的alpha口中传出：“……求求你……Tony……多想想自己……我不能失去你……”

Tony看到Steve的眼里遍布血丝，还有几乎溢出的水光，他缓缓闭上眼睛：“……Steve……对不起，我爱你……”

Tony的话像是给他宣判死刑，Steve绝望地张嘴发出无声的怒吼，他是一头被困在长满尖刺铁笼里的野兽，他无法阻止Bruce，也不敢质问Tony。

高跟鞋的声音和喘气声打破了僵局，金发CEO带着热辣的温度进入了实验室，她的身后跟着几个带着口罩防护服的医生：“Jar通知我出事了，我就猜到你们搞不定Tony。”

随着她挥手示意，医生们立刻来到病床旁边开始连接各种仪器，Pepper蹬掉高跟鞋走到Tony身边。小胡子土豪瞪着一双暖棕色的眼睛看着自己的CEO伸手抹掉自己脸颊的血污留下一个吻，然后几双带着讨厌消毒水味的手就隔开了他们，疫苗被打进身体，体内传来的剧痛让他再无暇顾忌其他。

Pepper来到这个走到崩溃边缘的alpha面前，相似的金发碧眼，相似的植物类信息素：“作为一个alpha伴侣，Steve·Rogers，你甚至还不如我出色。”

“疫苗敌不过绝境2.0，它在我身上甚至没能战胜初始的绝境病毒，它只能拖延绝境改造身体的进程。”

“Tony会没事的，你应该相信他。”

 

Chapter 047.

Steve不是第一次被Pepper堵得哑口无言了，能言善辩的CEO总是有办法把他们收拾得服服帖帖，他不是不信任Tony，他只是害怕，任何一点失去Tony的可能性都会让他感到恐惧。

就如同现在，他知道作为Captain America他应该去跟自己的同伴汇合，和他们一起战斗，可是作为Steve·Rogers，他一步都不敢也不想离开。这就是感情，它可以让一个女人用着不熟悉的力量为了保护而战斗，它也可以让一个英勇无畏的战士变得惶恐不堪。

“……去吧。”Pepper把通讯器扔给Steve，淡淡的橘红色在她的皮肤上蔓延，“我会照顾好他的，就像之前一样。”

Steve沉默着戴好通讯器，他看到Tony在病床上挣扎嘶吼，蔚蓝的眼睛里混合着坚定和痛苦：“……谢谢。”

Steve走到床边紧紧握住Tony的手，信息素慢慢包裹住他的Tony，他凑到Tony耳边，语气温和而坚定：

“Tony，我也爱你。”

眼白处的血红色稍稍退去，焦糖色的眼珠死死盯住那抹蔚蓝：“……Steve……Rogers……你要是，输了就……他妈，的跪盾谢罪去吧！”

“Language Tony.”

柔软的嘴唇印在Tony满是血渍的嘴角，Steve用力握了握Tony的手，带着口中淡淡的血腥味离开实验室。

合金门在Steve身后呯得合上，Jarvis传来了Ultron的移动路线，Steve加快了脚步：“Jarvis，封锁大厦。Hawkeye、Falcon，你们到大厦外围确保Ultron不能离开这里，Tony说过，Arsenal配备了一个能量转换系统……只有近距离攻击才有效，Jarvis，你能找到Arsenal的弱点吗？”

“I'm afraid. Arsenal是为了给Sir提供最完美保护而制造的，Sir在此前还给他做了升级，目前为止除了直接切断动力供应或者是将Ultron赶出来，似乎没有明显可行的计划。”

Steve接住Natasha扔过来的盾牌狠狠击中原本属于Arsenal的摄像头位置，Tony将Arsenal的能源供应改成了一个装在胸口的小型方舟反应炉——和他自己的几乎一模一样，Steve很确定自己做不到毁掉这个反应炉：“……Jarvis，你有办法黑进去吗？”

“……”短暂的沉默后，Jarvis的声音再次响起，“很抱歉Mr.Rogers，Arsenal在被入侵时就切断了一切外部链接，黑进Arsenal的系统有百分之八十五的几率反而将Ultron释放到普通网络中，百分之十的几率Ultron会反侵入Stark网络从而控制Stark Industry一切联网产品，我想我只有百分之五的成功率。”

“……你是说Ultron被困在Arsenal的身体里？”Sam开口道，“那我们直接把这家伙炸掉不久可以了吗？”

“实际上，应该是Arsenal在收到入侵的时候就锁死了所有连接主动把Ultron关在了自己的主机里，Arsenal到现在为止都没有完整的无线联网功能，它必须通过实体数据通道才可以连接到其他主机。只要Ultron没有连接线，它就只能待在Arsenal的身体里。”

Steve皱眉躲过手炮，这么看来只要毁掉Arsenal确实就可以解决Ultron，但是那是Arsenal……Tony的朋友：“……没有别的方法了吗……Arsenal是Howard留给Tony的伙伴，我们无权做出决定。”

Jarvis几乎没有停顿地接过话头：“目前找不到别的方法，但是，我应当提醒你们，Arsenal的外壳与Sir的战甲使用同种金属，内置的能量转换系统可以抵御一切非物理攻击，恐怕你们并没有毁掉他的能力。”

Natasha开口打破了沉默：“那么，总的有什么办法压制住它吧？不能解决它，至少也要能够限制住它……等到Tony回来……”

“……拔除反应炉、或者毁掉主机。”Jarvis的声音冰冷不带一丝情感，“这样只要不启用Arsenal，Ultron也不会启动。”

Steve将盾牌狠狠砸在Ultron关节处，下一秒就连人带盾牌被手炮打到了一边，Natasha只能用电击不断减缓Ultron的动作，Bucky挥着左臂替Natasha挡开子弹。

“天哪，我现在真是特别想念那个蜘蛛宝宝，他要是在早就把Ultron捆成粽子了！”Clint射出仅有的冰冻箭头试图冻住Ultron，可惜立刻就被打破了。

“是吗，我倒是比较想念Bruce，”Natasha翻身躲过一排子弹，“有他在也许现在Ultron已经被拍扁了。”

Bucky转头看了一眼Natasha，随后狠狠一拳打向Ultron。

我比较想念Tony，Steve在心里默默接上，Tony在一定会有办法，就像以前一样，他总是有办法做到。

 

Chapter 048.

灼热的温度从背后传来，Steve就地一滚躲到一边，炽热的火焰汇聚成一束直直向Ultron的胸口冲去，然而就跟前几次一样，能量转换系统将这致命的攻击轻松消除。

被挡在众人身后的，是一颗暗红色巨大的茧。

Clint的箭头早已用尽，心灵宝石的光芒也逐渐黯淡，红色的能量缠绕在Ultron周身却无法阻止它前进的脚步。

干涸的血迹遍布在茧的四周。

当Ultron一炮炸开实验室门的时候，遍地血迹和破损的器械让所有人都感到惊惧，直到Jarvis解释Tony就待在Pepper护在身后的血茧里。没有人知道绝境是怎样改造人体的，也许连Tony本人都没有预见到这种情况。

Steve不知道那个孩子是不是和Tony一起待在茧里，但是消失的Bruce似乎已经给出了明确的答案。

茧像是在呼吸一样，宛如由流动的血液构成它的外壳。

Ultron毫不犹豫地向着血茧移动，能量在它周身形成一个护盾：“……这就是进化。必须进化，进化、才能避免毁灭。”

外壳上渐渐出现了细小的裂痕，一些粉末一样的血痂从茧上剥落。

带着明亮火焰的拳头一次次砸在护盾上，Steve可看见Pepper的手不断出现焦黑再恢复，呆呆的机械手滑动到茧前方，心灵宝石再次聚集起能量，Wanda的手指用力到几乎扭曲。

玻璃破碎的声音从茧的内部传出，裂痕终于布满了整个血茧。

Steve举起星盾狠狠将那个半透明的护盾砸碎，无间隙的攻击不断消失在Ultron的身前，然而没有人选择放弃，复仇者们永不放弃。

一只带着鲜血的手从破损的茧里伸了出来，Dummy迟疑地凑上去，茧的裂口越来越大。Dummy被紧紧抓住，一个沾满了血液的身影从破碎的残骸中站起来，Steve敏锐地浓厚的血腥味中嗅到了一丝微甜的辛辣气味。

“……滋滋……”

“……Stark，你真是上天的宠儿。”Ultron伸出仅剩的手臂，“但是，也就到此为止了……失败品。”

“……滋滋……”

Tony瞪大了眼睛，一抹蓝色在铺天盖地的红色中向自己扑过来，曾经狠狠砸在自己胸口的盾牌此刻如同坚定的骑士牢牢挡在自己身前。Steve向星盾挡在面前，过多的冲击让这个老姑娘不断颤抖，他一把揽过Tony侧身躲过了斥力炮，Steve敢打赌Tony肯定偷偷升级过Arsenal胸口的光束脉冲了！

“……滋滋……Tony……”

Ultron还没有来得及进行下一次攻击，杂乱的电流声终于逐渐清晰了起来，微弱的蓝光重新在电子眼处亮起。

“后台程序正在覆盖……滋滋……Tony……”

“等等！”Tony拉住了Steve，“……Arsenal？”

“Hello Tony, it’s good to see you one last time.（你好Tony，能最后再见你一次真是太好了。）”越来越亮的蓝色终于慢慢覆盖了原本的猩红。

“我的首要程序就是要保护你。”

“不！！Arsenal！还有别的方法，我会帮你——”

“这是你父亲所希望的，也是我所想要的。”Arsenal伸手拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“Goodbye Tony, my friend.”

“……不，Arsenal！！！！”

Arsenal从破洞的墙体飞出大厦，蓝光微微闪动，他向Tony做出最后的告别。

“自毁程序启动，销毁全部资料及载体。”

耀眼的金红色在半空中炸裂，Arsenal终于变成了Tony最喜欢的颜色。

 

Chapter 049.

马里布海边别墅——

“天哪Mr.Stark……”Peter眼泪汪汪地蹲在沙发上，“这都是我的错，要是我能赶过去的话……”

Tony叹口气，微笑着打断了Peter：“听着Petey，别总是责怪自己，这不是你的问题。能力越大，责任越大——可是这并不代表你要将不属于自己的问题都揽到自己身上……虽然我知道在这点上，我也许没立场来教育你……”

Peter抿着嘴不说话，Tony知道这孩子肯定还在自责，就像以前的自己：“话说回来，要不要来看看Edgar？这么一想，小家伙跟你长得还有点像。”

Peter的眼睛瞬间就亮了起来：“真的可以吗？之前我还听Mr.Banner说Eddy还要待在恒温箱里一周呢……”

“一周？那个小讨厌鬼从前天晚上就开始又哭又嚎要跑出来了……”Tony撇了撇嘴，“昨晚Steve起来4次给他冲奶粉！天知道四倍血清居然还给了这个小家伙四倍胃口……真庆幸我没奶给他喝，不然我还不得给烦死……”

Peter紧跟着Tony走到卧室：“……Mr.Stark你才不会嫌弃Eddy，不过Mr.Stark，你还记得之前你答应我宝宝要和我一起养的吗？”

“……风太大我听不清。”

“……Mr.Stark！！”

Edgar躺在特制的婴儿床上津津有味地啃着自己的脚趾，一双水蓝色的眼睛盯着忽然出现在自己面前的Peter，他丢掉沾满口水的脚趾头，伸出湿漉漉的小手拽住Peter伸过去的手指：“噗噗！”

“Oh！天哪Eddy你力气真大！”毫无防备的Peter被Edgar拽得龇牙咧嘴，“Mr.Stark救命！Eddy在啃我的手指！！”

Tony笑着欣赏了一会Peter想要挣脱又不敢用力地狼狈样子，等到Peter又摆出那副幼犬脸才笑眯眯地走过去揉了一把Edgar柔软的棕发：“好了小捣蛋，快放开你Pete叔叔，不然他就要变成大蜘蛛把你吃掉啦~”

“噗噗噗！”Edgar努力想要够到Tony的手，却被灵活地躲开了，怀里被Tony眼疾手快塞了一个钢铁熊布偶。

Peter连忙把手缩回来，食指上潮唧唧的都是Edgar的口水：“……噫……我才不会变成大蜘蛛呢，也不吃小孩！”

下一秒他就被Edgar丢过来的玩偶砸中了脸：“Ouch！Eddy你这个小坏蛋！”

“啧……”Tony无奈地捡起被当成炮弹的钢铁侠放到一边，又塞了一个美国队长熊到Edgar怀里，这回小家伙终于抱住玩偶安静下来。

Tony伸手戳戳Edgar白嫩嫩的脸蛋：“你这个偏心的小讨厌！”

“噗噗噗！！嗝……哇！！！”很好这下Cap也被当成炮弹了。

Clint叼着小甜饼钻进来想逗逗Edgar，他用力嗅了嗅：“天哪，你们是打翻了橘子水还是偷吃了巧克力？这房间里怎么这么甜？”

“……Peter？？”Tony等着有些心虚的大男孩儿，“你最好告诉我你有记得喝抑制剂？”

Peter别开眼，蹲下来捡起Cap熊：“呃……大概？”

Clint嚼着小甜饼笑起来：“咳咳，Tony你好像没立场批评Spidey？”

“哦，那还真是抱歉啊小肥鸟。”Tony慢悠悠晃到Clint面前，一把揽住Clint，辛辣又香甜的酒心巧克力味在房间里四散，“抑制剂现在对我没有用了，真是不好意思啊你永远都摆脱不了这个味道了啊哈？”

Clint用力抽了抽鼻子觉得有点头晕：“……哦你快放开我！我想吃巧克力了！”

“你们在干什么？”略微有些僵硬的声音为门口响起，三个人转头看过去。

Steve端着牛奶站在门口，脸有点黑。

 

Chapter 050.

“就是这样，”Tony叼着甜甜圈靠在沙发上，“字面意思，绝境好像对我的脑袋做了点多余的事情，抑制剂这玩意现在对我一点用没有。”

“……你好像还有别的没说清楚。”Natasha摆弄着新做的指甲，Fury刚给她放了假，“别逼我把Pepper叫过来。”

Tony翻了个白眼往Steve身上一靠，这绝对是下意识的行为，自从抑制剂失效他就控制不住想贴到Steve身上去：“好吧，绝境的原理就是改变通过大脑发出的信号来促使机体拥有快速愈合之类的能力。我大概可以猜到Ultron口中的进化，就是人类通过绝境病毒改造大脑，然后就能拥有用大脑直接控制机器之类的能力吧……”

Bruce还在翻Tony的体检报告，Peter刚刚被灌了一份抑制剂下去正一脸心塞地偷吃甜甜圈，Steve显然被Tony的动作撩得不行还没缓过来。

“等等，这么说你现在只要想一想就可以控制这些机器了？”Clint惊得小甜饼都从嘴里掉出来了。

Tony翻了个白眼让Dummy过来收拾饼干屑，他表示自己不想回答这种愚蠢的问题：“我要是有这种能力还要SHEILD干嘛？岂不是我动动脑子钢铁军团就能把那些坏蛋都扔到西伯利亚去……”

“但这并不能解释抑制剂会对你失效。”Natasha并不想听Tony扯皮，“以及，之后你准备怎么办？”

Tony就着Steve的手啃了一口草莓：“……不怎么办……大不了以后注意点，发情期前后就不出任务咯。”

“好吧，”Tony耸耸肩，他才不是怕了Steve那副Tony No表情，“这件事我已经和Pepper商量过了，等大厦修好了我就召开新闻发布会……嗨，别这幅表情！要知道我不仅是Super hero，还是Stark Industry的掌舵人好不好？SHEILD又不给我发工资，我可不想退休的时候反而变成一个穷光蛋！”

“放心，Pepper说她不介意给我一个暂时标记的~”Tony俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“都看着我干什么？全世界都知道她是我前女友，而且她完全有能力保护自己……Rhodes也说他……伤病退役之后会到SI混吃等死。”

Natasha对Steve做了一个爱莫能助的表情：“你有计划就行，Eddy你也准备算到Pepper名下吗？”

Tony顿了一下，摆出一个不忍直视的表情：“……不，他是我一夜风流的后果……然后良心发现的Stark把流落民间的小王子找回来正名的故事怎么样？”

“……Pepper真的不会踢碎你的蛋蛋吗？”Natasha无奈地翻个白眼，“反正还能长回来。”

Clint皱起眉头捂住了裆部，Tony举手做了个投降的姿势：“Hey Nat！还有孩子在！我暂时不准备让Eddy出现，你知道的，这太危险了……不说有多少反派想弄死Iron man，或者Captain America，光是想搞死Tony·Stark的人就可以参加世界杯了，我怎么可能给他们一个这么明显的靶子。”

Peter终于吃完了外卖盒里全部的甜甜圈，他努力伸舌头舔掉嘴角的草莓酱：“……Mr.Stark你不用担心啦，我们都会保护Eddy的~”

“是吗？”Tony露出一个假笑，“那你先跟我说说那个倒霉催的雇佣兵是怎么回事呀我的睡衣宝宝Spidey？我没记错的话，他好像是个比你大了不知道几个辈分的、反英雄、金钱至上、脑子有病的雇佣兵来着？”

“……”Peter嘟着嘴，“Wade有在学着变好啊，我们得给他机会嘛……再说了，Cap不也比Mr.Stark大了好多……”

Tony侧脸瞪了一眼一脸无辜的Steve，起身走到Peter面前：“听着Pete，虽然我差不多已经消气了，不过，哼，谁要跟这种情商低没情趣的老冰棍在一起！”

“……情，情商低？……没，没情趣？”Steve惊恐地开口，“等等，Tony！你听我解释！！”

Chapter 051.

金属碎片被随意堆放在桌子上，Tony靠着椅背，面前的全息屏上是无数公式和数据：“Jarvis，单独找一个存盘，把所有数据都放进去。”

Tony放下手中的带着焦黑的金属块，连带桌子上的碎片一起放进了纸箱里——这是能找到全部的Arsenal的残骸。

“Sir，已经整理出主要程序部分的数据……”AI管家停顿了一下，“次级程序损毁过于严重，很难恢复了。”

Tony笑了，这没什么，甚至可以说得上好消息了：“足够了，Arsenal的次级程序我闭着眼睛也可以帮他编完，Jar，把次级程序的数据全部整理出来……顺便再去帮我订一批钛金属，告诉Friday准备磁化。”

“你是打算给Arsenal重新做一个身体吗Sir？”

“当然，磁化强度就按照——MK系列的强度来，Oh，记得提醒我Jar，删掉Arsenal的自毁程序。”Tony伸出食指在嘴唇上点了点，“还有，要加上无线，Tony·Stark的朋友可不能用着可怜兮兮的数据线。”

Tony端着咖啡杯来回绕了两圈，刚准备说点什么就被高跟鞋撞击地板的声音打断了，他不由自主抖了一下，赶紧把杯子放到高高摞起的文件背后：“Hey Pepper，有事？”

CEO小姐抱着一沓文件走进来，涂着TF限量tony色的薄唇给Tony带来了不小压力：“如果你还记得，我的老板，下午就要开新闻发布会了。”

文件被重重拍在实验桌上，Tony舔舔嘴唇干笑了一声：“当然……这么重要的事我怎么会忘记呢哈哈……”

Pepper双手抱胸，明显不信他的话：“那我也不用提醒你到时候你的好队友们、还有SHEILD的代表也会出席这件事了吧？”

“What？？等等……这我是真的不知道啊不是我忘了！”

Pepper耸耸肩拿起文件背后的咖啡杯一饮而尽：“记得让Jar给你榨杯橙汁，或者你更喜欢蔬菜汁？”

Tony眼睁睁看着Pepper丢下一句记得提前去换西服，就带着空咖啡杯一路踩着她的镶钻小高跟走出了实验室：“……Jarvis？”

“Yes？Sir你想喝橙汁吗，或者是混合果蔬汁？”

Tony冲着摄像头瞪了一眼：“……拿铁谢谢！……算了还是橙汁吧……Jar，帮我挑一套西服，还有墨镜鞋子你都帮我配好吧，一会儿记得提醒我去换衣服。橙汁别让Dummy端下来！”

“For you always, Sir.”

…………

久违的闪光灯让Tony觉得身心舒畅，反观Steve就显得很拘谨了，70年前可没有这些恨不得把话筒塞到你嘴里还露着大腿和乳沟的姑娘们。Tony带着笑意看着Steve一脸尴尬地对着不知道第几个把胸罩都要扯下来的记者，他终于良心大发走了过去。

“Hey这位女士，”Tony一把拉过Steve让他往台上走，“放过我们可怜的美国老冰棍吧，他都快要忘记台词了。”记者小姐这要把话筒对准这位真正的话题人物，金发CEO就带着一股生人勿近的薄荷味挡掉了周围一圈话筒，Tony从善如流地离开这里，当然，他没有忘记留给Pepper一个感谢的飞吻。

“Well，首先，感谢在座的各位还没有忘记我这个失踪人口。”Stark式的开场白一如既往地简单明了，“其次嘛，相信在做不少人已经发现了，不用怀疑你们的鼻子了——我，Tony·Stark，就是一个omega。”

Tony的话语像是炸弹一样在人群里炸出了一片腥风血雨，镜头和话筒几乎飞到台上来。Pepper毫不意外地翻了个白眼，她就知道稿子都是白写的，Steve有些被台下的热情吓到，他转头看了看Natasha和Clint，结果发现他们都是一脸冷漠，而Pepper的假笑则让Steve起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“嗯？你问我之间干什么去了？”Tony的个人表演还在继续，“你浪费了一个问题，为什么现在才说明性别？Excuse me？现在是什么时代了？别告诉我你还抱着那种愚蠢的、落后的所谓omega就应该待在家里生孩子的想法，这真是太愚蠢了……比起这个，你难道不应该问问自己，为什么你一个alpha叫的声嘶力竭也没有我一句话管用。”

辛辣的讽刺混合着神采飞扬的表情，久违的Tony·Stark式回答让在场众人莫名有一种怀念感。

“Oh，内战？”Tony斜眼看着一脸紧张地Steve，他笑了笑一把拽过浑身僵硬的Captain America，一个结结实实的亲吻落在已经傻了的Steve脸颊上，“你看，我们感情好着呢。你说打架？那都是多久之前的事了，消息太落后了这位小姐。哪次有恶棍来不要拆个航母炸个城，我们连一个机场都没炸完呢——而且我得提醒你，Stark Industry可是全权负责、并且赔偿了机场的损毁和重建。要知道我本来是准备直接把那个机场买下来的……”

Steve被Tony的亲吻刺激得直接丧失了反应能力，直到Natasha把他按回座椅上他都还沉浸在“Tony当众亲我—Tony是不是想公布关系了—Tony嘴唇好软好想亲”的奇怪脑回路里，Clint在记者看不到的地方偷偷翻了个白眼。

Chapter 052.

金发碧眼的美女记者（钢1出场的那个）直接将话筒戳到了Tony眼前：“Well Mr.Stark，也许您愿意谈谈作为一个omega，你还会继续做一个，so called Super Hero吗？”

“Well，”Tony伸手摘掉了眼镜，女记者让他觉得有点眼熟，不过这没什么大不了的，“听你这话就好像我是一夜之间变成omega似的。听着，之前，在我没有公布性别的时候，I am Iron Man，现在，I am still Iron Man, no difference.唯一的不同就是，你们现在知道了Iron Man是一个omega，而你们此前并不知道。”

“那么，假设您的alpha并不介意您之前的——风流韵事，”性感的记者边问边看向坐在一旁的CEO，“我想代表她并不会介意你冒着这么大危险继续做一个——Super Hero？”

在Pepper的高跟鞋提醒下，Tony好像有点想起来这个小姑娘是怎么回事了，他毫不在意自己的信息素让周围几个家伙开始蠢蠢欲动：“你是不是搞错了什么？”

Tony板正了话筒，满不在乎的音调传遍了整个大厅：“Who am I? I am Tony·Stark. Alpha？你是在说那些人形按摩棒吗？实际上，虽然我不介意享受快乐——但是我不会、也不可能让自己被任何人控制。”

Pepper代表广大alpha瞪了Tony一眼示意他收敛一点，Tony耸耸肩：“好了这位小姐，我已经为你冷落了别人很久了，我仿佛都感觉到台下的不满了。左边的这位……快把话筒扔到我脸上的先生，你有什么问题？”

被点名的男士越过Tony把话筒塞到了Steve面前：“Mr.Rogers，关于您的队友是一名omega这件事，请问此前你们知情吗？这与之前的内战有关联吗？”

“当然，我们都知道Tony的性别。”Steve努力控制自己不要抢过话筒像是喊出自由民主口号那样喊着什么Tony是我的omega你们都走开这种话，“我们是同伴，我们远远比你们所想的更加了解彼此。”

“那么，您对认为拥有一个omega队友有什么看法吗？”西装革履的男人不依不饶地追问，“显然omega在各种意义上容易成为一个队伍的弱点，比如，发情期、体能。”

Steve冷下脸，他很不喜欢这个alpha的态度：“我只能说，我很荣幸能够跟Tony成为队友，而且，你口中成为弱点的omega比起你这样的alpha不知强大上多少倍。至于发情期……”

Steve努力露出一个轻蔑的微笑：“那是只有抵挡不住信息素诱惑的alpha才需要担心的问题。”

Tony有些惊讶地看着Steve，他不知道原来这个老冰棍的思想已经开放到这种境界了，不得不说Steve的话让他感到很得意，看，连Captain America都站在自己这边。

提问者显然被Steve讽刺得难堪，他原本是想把矛头引到Stark身上的，结果偷鸡不成蚀把米：“那么您能保证气的人，您的其他队友也是这么认为的吗？据我所知，你们在之前出现了很大矛盾啊？”

Clint早就听不下去了，他一把抢过话筒：“Hey听着，我告诉你，别想着给我们搞分裂……既然你问了我就来表态，没有Iron man，Avengers计划永远不会执行，没有Tony·Stark，我们就失去了最重要的一部分。”

Natasha接过话筒，低沉的女声很好地安抚了有些激动的Clint：“Hawkeye的观点代表了我们的观点，每一个复仇者都是团队不可或缺的一部分，我们尊重、并且为能和每一个成员一起战斗而感到荣幸。”

“我，我很高兴能和大家一起，”Wanda有些紧张，她握紧了Vision的手，“以前，我对Mr.Stark有很多误解，但是那些都是错误的！我要为此道歉！”

“……作为一个AI，我习惯于从理性上思考问题，而我的运算结果则是——Mr.Stark是无可替代的，这无关于他的性别或是别的什么。”Vision一如既往地面无表情，不过他努力摆出了一个看起来是笑容的诡异咧嘴。

当话筒转回Tony面前的时候，说不感动是假的，他曾经以为自己的付出没有人会在意，可是现在，他的队友用行动告诉他——他们在乎。Tony转头对上Steve带着鼓励的笑容，赶紧带上眼镜挡住微微泛酸的双眼：“Well, I am Iron Man.无论我是omega也好，是beta也好。以及，我很高兴，在我身边有这些支持我的伙伴在。”

 

Chapter 053.

Steve靠在沙发上戳着STARK PAD，屏幕上的美国队长坨坨一蹦一跳地把敌人撞飞，而一旁的钢铁侠坨坨默契地将漏网之鱼统统打飞掉。顺利进入下一关场景的队长坨坨对着屏幕外的Steve眨眼微笑，Steve面无表情地看着队长坨坨卖萌，然后在钢铁侠坨坨做出飞吻姿势的时候默默红了脸。

Tony自从发布会之后就不得不整天在外面跑，这实际上是一种很诡异的情况——omega的身份曝光之后，SI的股票毫不意外地来了个大跳水，这是Tony和Pepper早早就预见的，不过很快情况就稳定下来。令人惊讶的是，预计铺天盖地的骂声并没有出现，感谢Spidey吸引走了号角日报的全部注意力，JJJ甚至只是发表了几句不痛不痒的评论就忙着喷Spider man都市害虫去了。

不过这些并没有减轻Tony的工作量，SI几个不安分的董事联合omega协会想要架空Tony，Natasha再一次成为了Tony的秘书兼保镖，Pepper忙得一天要烧掉好几条裙子——虽然最后她都刷Tony的卡买了新的回来。Steve也提出过想要帮忙，结果只得到了Tony的Stark家祖传白眼，Captain America现在彻底沦为了一个每天照顾孩子做饭的家庭煮夫。

充满活力的干嚎让Steve放下PAD走向厨房，Edgar又饿了。这个小家伙除了刚出生的几天虚弱地躺在保温箱里比较安分，之后简直就是一个小恶魔，天知道四倍血清居然还给了他四倍饭量。Steve将冲好的奶粉滴在手背上试了试温度，再灌进大号奶瓶里扭好奶嘴，上次Tony没盖紧洒了Edgar和自己一身牛奶，之后就都是让Steve冲奶粉了。

躺在SI出品全自动摇篮里的Edgar正津津有味地啃着跟自己差不多大的钢铁熊玩偶，Steve皱着眉把耳朵湿漉漉的钢铁熊从Edgar嘴里抢救出来，然后赶紧把奶瓶塞进他嘴里才止住了小祖宗蓄势待发的嚎叫。顺手把被扔在地上的队长熊和湿漉漉的钢铁熊放到Dummy的篮子里，Steve满意地看着Dummy乖乖把布偶拿去干洗，看，多听话啊，跟某个总是口不对心的小胡子男人完全不一样。

Steve轻轻吻了吻Edgar粉嘟嘟的脸颊，结果被这个小白眼狼一巴掌推开，他叹了口气，一个两个都这么不省心。

“Captain？”Bruce端着咖啡杯靠在门口，“上次你跟我说的那件事……”

Steve猛地抬头看去：“你有办法了是吗？Dr.Banner？”

Bruce推了推眼镜，他有些无奈地开口：“我仔细研究过了，并不是完全没有办法……不过还需要你配合我做一些实验，毕竟我是个beta，并没有腺体这种东西。”

“当然！”Steve毫不吝啬地露出一个笑容，他给Edgar盖上小毯子，“什么时候开始？呃，我是说，多谢了。”

Bruce看着少见有些慌乱的Steve，他对自己的决定有些信心了：“如果你不介意的话Cap，可以先去实验室等我一下？我要去倒一杯咖啡……”

Steve顿了一下，有些不好意思地开口：“我和你一起去吧……为了防止Tony过量摄入咖啡因，我和Jarvis把咖啡机藏起来了……”

“Well，”Bruce耸耸肩，“恭敬不如从命。”

 

Chapter 054.

台历上几个日子被用红色水笔小心勾画出来，Steve勾起嘴角，他不知道Tony是不是已经知晓了自己的计划，但Steve最不缺的就是执行力——就像他说到做到的，Tony已经很久没享受过咖啡续杯的服务了。

Avengers Tower在几周前就已经焕然一新了，不过Steve并没有搬出Tony的别墅，他绝口不提搬走的事，而Tony也像忘了这茬似的全然不管Steve回不回去。如果不算上Pepper的白眼和Jarvis冷不丁的嘲讽，Steve觉得这种大部分时间都只有Tony和自己的生活不要太美好。

当然，这一切在Steve被扑面而来的巧克力味信息素惊得差点扑上去狂啃之后就换了一个画风。

Steve原本是很正常地给Edgar冲奶粉，听到开门声时他还稍稍奇怪了一下Tony今天怎么回来这么早，下一秒熟悉的甜腻信息素就让他随手把奶瓶塞给Dummy冲出了厨房。

Tony是被Happy扛进来的，紧接着就被满脸通红的Harry一把塞进了Steve怀里。发情期带来的热度烧得Tony完全丧失了思考能力，淡淡的雪松香气让他瞬间放松下来，他开始使劲往Steve怀里钻，双手胡乱撕扯着Steve的T恤。

Steve只知道怀里被塞了一个火炉，Harry甩门而出的巨响让他不由搂紧了Tony，甜腻的气息里掺进了微微刺鼻的酒精味，Steve下意识放出更多信息素安抚怀里已经开始啃咬自己胸肌的Tony，发情期三个大字带着感叹号出现在Steve脑子里。

不需要思考，Steve伸手环住Tony狠狠吻住那双嘴唇，压抑许久的渴望让Steve的动作显得有些粗暴，他甚至等不及舔湿Tony薄薄的嘴唇，舌头蛮横地撞进口腔里用力舔过上颚，然后带着可怕的力道吮吻着Tony的舌尖。Tony不甘示弱地用力吻回去，他伸手环住Steve的脖颈，整个人都要挂在Steve身上。

Steve搂紧了Tony，他可不想这么有纪念意义的发情期从别墅的客厅开始，多亏了血清他才能轻松抱着Tony挪进了卧室，两人重重倒在那张大床上，Jarvis体贴地给他们拉上了窗帘。仰面倒在床上的Tony张着嘴大口大口喘气，过度亲吻带来的窒息感让他原本就不太清醒的脑袋更是一团浆糊，下身传来的濡湿感让Tony开始有些烦躁，他在床单上蹭动，双手摸索着解开皮带伸进裤子里。

刚刚脱掉T恤的Steve抬眼就看见这么一副香艳的场景，他想要深呼吸冷静一点，却吸进了满满的巧克力味。Steve他拽掉Tony的西装，解开那件价值不菲的马甲抛在一边，Tony的信息素像是火苗点燃了他的情欲。

被迅速剥光的Tony在微凉的床单上蹭动，穴口不断有液体淌出在床单上留下零星的印记。Steve抽出口袋里的小瓶子放到床头，随后蹬掉那条被Tony吐槽了无数次的休闲裤将Tony按在床上。

“Tony……”Steve舔吻着Tony的颈侧，湿热的气息让Tony难耐地缩起身子，“……Tony，标记我，好不好？”

“操……Steve，Steve·Rogers！你他妈……啊，脑子坏了吗！”Tony控制不住攀上Steve，立正站好的小tony贴着super soldier的腹肌蹭动，“嗯……老子，他妈是个omega啊呃……要标记，找，找你的好基友去，啊嗯……fuck！！”

Steve眯起眼睛狠狠挺进Tony的身体，温暖潮湿的肉壁立刻缠上来包裹住这个重型武器：“……可是我只想要你，Tony，标记我吧？I’m yours.”

饥渴的身体终于被填满，Tony闭上眼睛狠狠咬住Steve的肩膀含混不清地开口：“……该死的，大兵，快动啊！”

Steve低头亲吻Tony的眼角，他伸手够过床头的小瓶子：“标记我？”

冰凉的瓶子贴在脸上，Tony找回些许理智：“……你和Bruce背着我搞了什么……Steve你还记得自己是个alpha吗？”

被忽然绞紧的内壁逼得闷哼出声，Steve用力顶弄了两下：“嗯……你果然知道的，Tony……你不想吗？让所有人知道，Captain America是属于Iron man的。”

“啊……呃恩……”短暂的清醒并不足以让Tony理清情况，Steve的话像是来自恶魔的甜言蜜语，“……你赢了Steve……啊嗯……让我，让我标记你……”

Steve满意地微笑，微凉的药剂被他小心地喂给Tony，药瓶被扔在一边，Steve吻住Tony，微苦的药味在两人唇齿间蔓延开。Steve的阴茎缓缓抽出，然后在Tony还来不及放松时狠狠撞进去，饱满的龟头刮过瑟瑟发抖的内壁，准确碾过G点。尖叫被堵在口中，Tony在Steve背上留下道道抓痕，带着鼻音的呻吟声仿佛在引诱Steve用力占有自己。

自制力在瞬间化为乌有，Steve松开Tony已经红肿的嘴唇，他一手按住Tony的肩膀，另一只手扶住Tony的臀部，Captain America开始大开大合地操弄起毫无抵抗能力的Iron man。

“呃啊啊啊——”抑制不住的尖叫从嘴边泄出，Tony垂下双手抓紧了身下的床单，“嗯……操！啊……Steve，Steve……”

“Tony……Tony……”粘腻的水声盖不住Steve的呢喃，他微微调整角度，不顾Tony软弱地推拒，阴茎顶住了内阴的入口。

“啊啊啊……Steve……”Tony终于受不住那种灭顶的快感，硬挺的龟头在内阴口狠狠碾动，“Fuck off！”

Steve俯身凑到Tony耳边，舌尖缓缓划过敏感的耳廓：“Tony……我想进去……让我进去好不好？让我标记你好不好……Tony——”

刻意压低的尾音让Tony瞬间丢盔弃甲，生理盐水终于从湿润的眼眶滑落：“……操……你，你他妈废话……怎么这么多……”

轻轻吻去Tony眼角的泪水，Steve用力戳进了那个火热的地方，Tony忽然拔高的呻吟仿佛成了鼓励：“……Tony，Tony，我爱你……”

像是溺水者抱住浮木，Tony抱紧了Steve，放荡的呻吟里混杂着小声的回应：“呃啊……love，恩……love you too……嗯啊……Steve……”

回答他的是Steve愈加用力地挺动，破碎的音节混着水声在房间里回响。Steve伸手握住硬得流水的小Tony上下撸动，火热的内壁抽搐般夹紧了Steve，失控的力度逼出Tony更多的呻吟。

终于Tony哭叫着射了出来，白色的精液溅在Steve腹部，不断收缩的肉穴仿佛要榨出自己的奖励。Steve凑到Tony颈侧，胀大的根部死死卡在穴口：“……Tony，Tony……咬我……”

Tony对着脸侧白皙的脖颈狠狠咬下去，一团火热的脑中只有不断挺进自己的阴茎，血腥味在口中蔓延，Tony无意识地伸出舌头舔吻Steve的后颈。

Steve眯起眼睛，有些粗鲁地将钉在自己阴茎上的Tony翻过来，他细细舔舐着Tony的颈子，下身再次向温暖的巢穴里顶了顶。在Tony的抽泣声中，Steve用力咬住Tony的后颈，过量精液被结死死堵在Tony身体里，微微辛辣的甜腻信息素里掺进了温和的雪松气味。

 

Chapter 055.

长达一周的发情期让Tony累得连张嘴的力气都没有，如果不是Jarvis有记得按时给他们叫外卖，Tony觉得自己一定会死在这张大床上。顺带一提，Edgar现在和房间里唯一会给自己冲奶粉喂奶的 Dummy建立了深厚的革命情感，具体体现在他宁可Dummy来推摇篮也不要Steve来抱抱了，典型的资本主义有奶就是娘作风。

Steve和Tony相互标记的事不知怎么就传遍了整个复联，从此之后Bruce的实验室门口经常有一个穿着红黑紧身衣的男人蹲点——这直接导致Hulk一周之内砸了三次实验室。

好不容易缓过劲能爬下床的Tony以Stark Industry的名义向Bruce买下了配方作为SI的新一期主打产品，当然这是Pepper的主意，于是Bruce摇身一变成为了整个复联第二有钱的人。也许是Tony之前对alpha的讽刺莫名戳中了一群omega的g点，这种能反过来让omega标记alpha的药剂意外得受人欢迎——当然也不排除许多alpha身上存在着被自家omega掐住命根子威胁的情况。

“谢谢大家对SI新产品的支持，”Tony挑着眉看向台下一片闪光灯，勾起一个略带挑衅的笑容，“至于你们对于产品安全和效果的疑问——”

Tony指了指站在自己身侧的Steve：“我用亲身体会告诉你们——Captain America and I are moving to New York to get married.（美国队长和我要搬去纽约结婚了。）”

…………

“所以，为什么是完全不会撩人的你先的结婚还有了孩子……”Bucky一脸冷漠地盯着正在给Edgar喂果泥的好友，对方无名指上的戒指闪得他有点想友尽。

Steve拿手帕擦干净Edgar嘴角的果泥：“因为我向来是吃一堑长一智的，你应该相信Natasha……对你还是有感情的。不然她早就一个大腿杀绞死你了？”

Bucky抽抽嘴角，他就不应该来问Steve这种事情：“所以？她是个beta，我甚至不能引诱她标记我然后对我负责……别这么看着我Steve，你敢说那时候你没这种想法吗？”

“……你赢了Bucky……”Steve有些无奈地把位子让给Dummy，机械手一丝不苟地拿着布偶和Edgar玩了起来，“就算我当时已经做好了这种准备，那是因为我了解Tony，他会对我负责地……如果是Natasha，你真觉得她的第一反应不是搞死你？”

Steve拍了拍好友的肩：“Bucky，虽然说谈恋爱就会双商掉线，你也不能真的都掉线啊……比起想这么长远，你不觉得自己应该先跟Nat坦白从宽一下？”

“对待被伤害过的伴侣，行动永远比言语更有说服力。”

…………

“……所以，beta连腺体都没有再怎么样也是不能标记别人或者被标记的啊……”Bruce有些头疼地看着眼前的女特工，虽然他很想帮忙，但是这个他真的做不到啊！

…………

“……所以，你就真的答应这个不要脸的雇佣兵了？？”Tony有种立刻用斥力炮把Deadpool炸成渣渣的冲动，“Peter你准备怎么跟May交代？”

Peter别开眼睛小声嘟囔了几句。

Tony瞪起眼睛叫了起来：“什么？！什么叫已经见过Aunt May了？开什么玩笑，你还未成年你就决定跟这个莫名其妙的雇佣兵在一起了？……妈的，我要让Veronica把这家伙碾成渣渣！！”

“等等Mr.Stark不要啊啊啊……”

——END——


End file.
